Sleepwalking Past Hope
by Alessandra-del-Rey
Summary: Los acontecimientos tras la batalla de Nueva York llevaran a Sigyn, una simple dama al servicio de Frigga, en un viaje inesperado. ¿Y quien mejor para explorar los Nueve Reinos que Loki? *WARNING* Contiene spoilers de Thor: The Dark World.
1. Prólogo: La calma antes de la tormenta

**Sleepwalking Past Hope**

**Prólogo: La calma antes de la tormenta**

_Bésame antes de irte, Tristeza de Verano_

_Lana del Rey – Summertime Sadness_

Ese día, el Padre de todos las hizo esperar en línea a las puertas del palacio.

Al lado de sus compañeras, Sigyn esperaba paciente a que la reina Frigga se despidiera de su hijo mayor, el príncipe Thor. Observo con atención las lagrimas que le caían por el rostro y sintió lastima por ella. Todos los presentes sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación: Thor recogería el transportador de manos de su padre y se trasladaría a Midgard, donde, con suerte, podría atrapar y devolver a Loki a Asgard.

No iba a ser una tarea sencilla, se dijo para sí.

Si los rumores que corrían por el palacio eran reales (y no veía motivo para creer que no lo eran), el príncipe Loki había perdido la cabeza. Toda la corte sabia que Loki había caído al abismo y se le había dado por muerto, hasta que las noticias empezaron a llegar a Asgard desde las obras del Observatorio de Heimdall: Loki estaba vivo, en Midgard, y estaba matando gente. Se considera rey, murmuraban los nobles por los pasillos. Dicen que fue él el que derrumbo el Observatorio. Quería matar a Thor. Sigyn cerro los ojos y meneo la cabeza. Algo de verdad había en todo aquello si el Padre de Todos se tomaba tantas molestias en enviar a su hijo a la Tierra.

Sintió un golpe en el costado y se giro a su derecha:

-¿Crees que es cierto? - pregunto una chica, algo mayor que ella - ¿Loki esta loco de verdad?

-Para ti todavía es Príncipe Loki, Inge – contesto Sigyn – Y no lo se. No me interesa lo que cuentan por los pasillos, pero si van a enviar al Príncipe Thor a Midgard sera por algo.

-Mi padre dice que Loki fue el que planeo todo para que desterraran a Thor, ¿recuerdas el día de su coronación?

-¿Y como sabe eso tu padre? - pregunto Sigyn

-Entrena con Frandall, que es intimo del príncipe. No dice muchas cosas buenas de Loki. - contesto Inge.

Sigyn la miro durante unos instantes más y volvió su atención a la escena frente a ella. El príncipe Thor hablaba con su padre, su brazo aun alrededor de su madre. Asentía a algo que decía el Padre de Todos y no debía ser bueno porque la Reina volvió a llorar con fuerza. Finalmente, Odin le acerco una especie de tubo de cristal y proclamo en voz alta:

-Dejo en tus manos el destino de Midgard, hijo mío. Si alguien puede protegerla de los delirios de la mente enferma de tu hermano, ese eres tu. Me gustaría que lo trajeras de vuelta a casa, pero te doy permiso para que hagas lo que estimes preciso con él.

-Lo traeré de vuelta, Padre – dio Thor con firmeza – Loki solo esta confundido, lo haré entrar en razón.

Odin no dijo nada y tomo con cuidado a Frigga del brazo alejándola de Thor.

-Buena suerte, hijo – susurro Odin

-Volveré pronto, Madre – sonrió Thor a su madre, intentando animarla.

Frigga no había dejado de llorar y Sigyn sintió la tentación de acercarse a ella y secarle las lagrimas. Sigyn no podía ni empezar a imaginar el dolor que debía sentir una madre al despedirse de un hijo que iba a batallar contra otro.

_'Lo raro es que no este en la cama, delirando por el estrés'_ pensó.

Odin y Frigga se retiraron unos pasos y por fin Thor activo el mecanismo que lo trasladaría a la Tierra. Un destellos azul y el príncipe había desaparecido.

Por fin, Odin desvió su atención a las cinco chicas en linea junto a la puerta.

-Llevadla a sus habitaciones – les ordeno señalandoles a Frigga – Que descanse lo que queda de día.

Sigyn y las demás asintieron y se apresuraron a tomar a Frigga de las manos, susurrando palabras de animo a la reina. Con un pequeño pañuelo en la mano, Sigyn seco las lagrimas de Frigga con cuidado.

-No os preocupéis, mi señora, el príncipe Thor no dañaría jamas a su hermano.

-Me preocupa que lo que esta causando el caos en Midgard ya no sea su hermano, Sigyn – contesto Frigga, suspirando – Vámonos, por favor.

Lentamente, la reina y las cinco chicas abandonaron el salón del trono, en dirección a las cámaras reales. Poco a poco, paso a paso, Frigga fue calmándose un poco y cuando por fin la sentaron junto a uno de los ventanales de su habitación ya estaba tranquila.

Sigyn y las otras damas de compañía se miraron las unas a otras: iban a ser unos días horribles para todas.


	2. Capítulo 1: Los días pasan despacio

**Capitulo 1: Los días pasan despacio**

_Ten un poco de paciencia, s__iento tu frustración_

_Take That - Patience_

Desde el momento en que Thor desapareció en el salón del trono rumbo a la Tierra, la misión de Sigyn y las otras damas de Frigga era sencilla: distraer a la Reina.

-¿Os apetece dar un paseo por los jardines, majestad?

-Tal vez preferiríais jugar al ajedrez, podemos llamar a un criado para que nos traiga un tablero...

-¿Os apetece algo de comer?

Pero por mucho que las pobres chicas lo intentaban, lo único que Frigga quería y necesitaba era silencio y tranquilidad. Las noticias llegaban cada hora, a veces menos, desde el destrozado Puente Arco Iris: Loki había robado el Teseracto (-¿Alguna sabe que es eso? - pregunto Anna, la más joven de todas. Las demás se encogieron de hombros), Loki había matado mortales, Loki estaba preso... Ninguna de esas noticias pasaba de la puerta de los aposentos de Frigga, Inge se quedo sentada cerca y las interceptaba. No se pronunciaba el nombre del hijo menor de la reina en su presencia.

De vez en cuando, Frigga despertaba de su ensoñación y preguntaba por nimiedades: el vestuario de invierno, el regreso de los tres guerreros de su viaje a las montañas de Asgard, el estado de Odin. Las chicas respondían como podían intentando ahorrarle detalles innecesarios. Habían empezado a llegar otro tipo de noticias más graves sobre revueltas en los Nueve Reinos. Aprovechando que el único medio de transporte entre mundo estaba destruido la peor calaña de bandidos de los otros mundos estaba aprovechando para saquear y atacar sin pudor a la gente indefensa de los reinos cercanos a Asgard.

-Mi hermano esta en la Guardia Roja de Odin y nos cuenta cosas – comento un día Anna mientras cosían los bordados de una de las capas de Frigga – Están preparándose para el momento en el que el Observatorio este reparado para mandar tropas a, bueno, a todos lados. Heimdall dice que las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor.

-Es todo culpa de Lo... - empezó Agot, otra de las damas. Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase todas las demás se le echaron encima, chistandola. Sigyn, se llevo los dedos a la boca y señalo con la cabeza a Frigga, sentada junto a su ventana. - Lo siento – murmuro Agot – Es culpa de _ese. _Pásame ese hilo dorado ¿quieres?... Gracias.

-No deberíamos hablar de esto aquí – murmuro Sigyn – Frigga esta triste, no sorda.

-Tampoco es estúpida – contesto Anna – Tiene que saber muy bien lo que esta pasando, ella crio a ese... monstruo. Si supierais las cosas que dicen de él no me creeríais.

-¿Cosas como que? - pregunto Inge exceptica – No puede ser peor que lo que cuentan sobre como cayo al abismo

-Dicen... - empezó Anna, miro hacia atrás, vigilando a Frigga, y luego continuo – que en realidad no es hijo de Odin.

-¿Que dices? - pregunto Sigyn, meneando la cabeza – Os creéis cada tontería...

-¡No, no! - la corto Anna – Mis padres han vivido en palacio toda su vida y nadie recuerda ver a Frigga embarazada. Pero tras la guerra con Jotunheim tuvieron a Loki. ¡Los niños no aparecen por generación espontanea, Sigyn!

-Lo que estas diciendo es muy fuerte y esta conversación se acaba aquí – dijo Hege, la mayor de todas con diferencia – Sigue cosiendo Anna.

-Pero...

-¡Que sigas cosiendo!

Sigyn soltó un suspiro y miro a Hege con una sonrisa. Esta se la devolvió y siguió cosiendo. Una de las mejores cosas que tenia estar al servicio de Frigga era Hege. Desde que, años atrás ya, dejara el castillo de su abuelo Njord para trasladarse a la corte de Odin para servir a Frigga ella y Hege habían hecho piña contra las chicas más jóvenes que cacareaban entre los nobles asgardianos.

-Muy bien, cambiemos de tema – dijo Anna quien, obviamente, no entendía el significado de la frase 'cose y calla' – Hablemos de la boda de Sigyn.

Sigyn apretó la mandíbula y miro hacia el suelo.

-No hay nada que contar – murmuro sin ganas

-¡Como que nada que contar! ¡Te casas en menos de seis meses! - exclamo Inge

-Aun así no hay nada que contar – Sigyn seguía sin mirarlas.

-¡Yo se con quien se casa! ¡Con Theoric! - grito Anna sonriendo – Me lo ha dicho mi hermano. ¡Es muy guapo, Sigyn!

_'Pues cásate tu con él' _pensó Sigyn, furiosa.

-¡Oh, ese chico tan guapo, con el pelo castaño, de la Guardia Roja de Odin! - dijo Agot - ¡Que suerte tienes!

-¿Suerte? - pregunto Sigyn sin ganas – Yo no lo veo así.

-¡Que tonta! ¿Como no vas a tener suerte casándote con un hombre como...? - dijo Anna sin prestar atención.

-Yo no elegí a Theoric – murmuro Sigyn

-¿Que has dicho? - dijo Agot sonriendo

-¡Yo no elegí a Theoric! - exclamo Sigyn - ¡Es una imposición del Padre de Todos!

-¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto Inge confundida. Por el rabillo del ojo Sigyn vio a Hege negar con la cabeza en dirección a las otras chicas.

-Yo no elegí a Theoric. De echo, he elegido muy pocas cosas en mi vida. Vosotras os casareis según vuestro rango y os dejaran elegir, en cambio a mi ¡me imponen como marido a un guerrero, que tendré suerte si sabe distinguir entre izquierda y derecha! ¡Y todo por una estúpida guerra! - grito Sigyn, arrojando al suelo las agujas de tejer y levantándose enfadada - ¡No tuvo bastante con humillar a mi abuelo, con enviar a mi tío a otro reino y hacer con mi vida y las vidas de mis hermanas lo que quiera! ¡Él tiene que humillarnos un poco más!

Sin esperar respuesta Sigyn se dirigió a la puerta y salio como un rayo de la habitación de la reina. Sabia que mañana tendría que disculparse con todas las chicas y con Frigga (porque seguro que la había oído decir esas cosas horribles de su esposo), pero hoy ya había tenido bastante. No quería pensar en esa boda que avergonzaba a toda su familia. ¡Ella, casada con un simple guardia! Y no por elección propia, porque entonces las cosas serian diferentes, sino por imposición de un hombre que había demostrado no tener compasión por nada ni nadie. Las demás chicas se habían mostrado muy sorprendidas de que Odin hubiera dando permiso a Thor para matar a su hermano, pero Sigyn no se extraño demasiado: toda la familia de Njord de Vanaheim debía sentirse agradecida de estar viva.

Todo el reino de Vanaheim debería alegrarse de esta vivo, en realidad.

Había ocurrido antes de que ella o cualquiera de sus hermanas hubiera nacido. La guerra entre Asgard y Vanaheim.

Una guerra estúpida, como todas las guerras libradas entre los Nueve Reinos, basada en lo mismo que todas las demás guerras: orgullo. Una vanir, llamada Gullveig, había cometido el más terrible de los crímenes a ojos de los guerreros Asgardianos: no morir. Tres veces la atravesaron con lanzas y tres veces Gullveig se levanto limpiándose el polvo de sus vestidos, hasta que, hartos, los asgardianos le cortaron la cabeza. Brujería, gritaban. Lanzaba hechizos que controlaban sus acciones de disculparon ellos más tarde. Pero, se pregunto Sigyn, ¿que vanir no sabia lanzar hechizos? La propia Frigga era una vanir y sabia muchos trucos.

En cualquier caso, Njord no permitió que semejante barbaridad quedara impune y Vanaheim se alzo en armas contra Asgard. Desde los pasillos del palacio de Odin Sigyn meditaba que su abuelo debía saber que aquella era una guerra perdida. Vanaheim era un gran reino (o eso le contaron a ella, nunca había puesto los pies en su reino natal), pero no estaba a la altura de la tecnología de Asgard. Una guerra perdida de antemano. Finalmente, Odin se reunió con Njord y acordaron acabar con una guerra que estaba destruyendo el pueblo de Vanaheim. Con una condición: Njord y sus hijos gemelos, Frey y Freya (la madre de Sigyn), se trasladarían a Asgard, donde vivirían como rehenes de Odin para el resto de sus días. Cualquier hijo o hija de Frey y Freya se convertiría inmediatamente tras su nacimiento en rehén de Odin, y así hasta que el Ragnarok destruyera todo y a todos. Abandonar Asgard conllevaría un castigo y pisar Vanaheim significaba la muerte.

Era una manera elegante de decir que Sigyn y su familia eran propiedad de Odin para que el Padre de Todos hiciera y deshiciera. Su tío Frey había acabado en Alfheim, como caudillo de Odin. Sigyn no sabia cuando volvería a verle. Su madre Freya había salido mejor parada: sus escarceos amorosos la hacían poco apta para el matrimonio como lo entendían los asgardianos, pero Freya tenia siete hijas. Las mas jóvenes (Nanna, Lofn, Var y Snotra) aun vivían en el castillo de Njord, a las afueras de la ciudad, pero Hnossa ya estaba casada. Syn había preferido el destino de las Valquirias. Sigyn hubiera seguido a su hermana, pero era tan torpe con una espada que una vida como guerrera quedo muy pronto fuera de sus opciones.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a sus aposentos dentro de la casa de Odin. Abrió la puerta, entro y dejo que su magia la cerrara tras ella.

Ese es mi problema, se dijo para si. Todo el mundo hablaba sobre Loki. Todo el mundo tenia una opinión (generalmente mala), todo el mundo quería discutir las noticias que llegaban de la tierra. Todos se extrañaban cuando ella se negaba a participar en el juego. Y no era por respeto a Frigga, a la que quería como otra madre, de la que había aprendido muchísimas cosas durante los años bajo su tutela. No se creía superior a los demás por no hablar sobre los chismes.

Su problema era que a veces, se descubría a si misma pensando en que si las cosas que decían sobre Loki eran verdad, ella estaba de acuerdo con él. Vivir en una jaula (espaciosa, con buena comida, una jaula dorada, aunque una jaula a fin de cuentas) le había dado otra perspectiva. No odiaba a Odin pero tampoco lo apreciaba. Lo mismo podía decir de Thor. Y lo mismo hubiera dicho de Loki no hacia mucho si no hubiera ocurrido lo que había ocurrido. El hijo menor de Odin había intentado matar a su hermano, usurpar el trono y ahora estaba causando un infierno en Midgard. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado para que Loki hubiera cambiado radicalmente? Nunca había hablado con el directamente pero lo recordaba un hombre callado, siempre con los ojos bien abierto. Sabia hacer magia según le contaron. Un hijo de su madre, pensó ella.

¿Qué era eso tan horrible que lo había convertido en un psicópata?

_'Siempre son los más callados'_ pensó sonriendo. Se acerco a su cama y se dejo caer, cansada. Pensar en su situación siempre la dejaba exhausta. Se busco con los dedos los pocos pasadores que sujetaban su cabello rojo oscuro a la cabeza y lo dejo caer libre, sin preocuparse ya por mantener su aspecto perfecto. Se froto los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

¿Qué había sido?

Ya no podía dejar de pensar en ello.


	3. Capítulo 2: Aires de cambio

**AVISO: No son spoilers muy gordos, pero en este capítulo salen conversaciones sacadas de la película y aunque no es nada que realmente no sepáis ya si estáis puestas en todo lo que nos soltó Marvel antes del estreno de la película, me****jor nos andamos con cuidado. Supongo que si habéis leído 'Thor: The Dark World - Prologue #2' estaréis bien. En concreto es SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER la escena entre Odin y Loki cuando el ultimo vuelve a Asgard como preso de Thor. **

******Sin más, ¡que lo disfrutéis! **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Aires de cambio**

_Sabia q__ue ibas a venir a mi, y__ aquí estas, p__ero sera mejor que elijas con cuidado p__orque yo s__oy capaz de cualquier cosa, d__e cualquier cosa, d__e todo_

_Katy Perry – Dark Horse_

-Querida no hace falta que te disculpes.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Insisto que no hace falta.

-¡Por favor!

La noche había pasado y Sigyn tenia la sensación de que solo había dormido cinco minutos. Se había dormido pensando en Loki, en Midgard y en lo que pasaría cuando Thor trajera de vuelta a Loki. Había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca sabría con certeza que ocurriría en la cabeza del príncipe, nunca sabría sus motivos para saber porque hizo lo que hizo. Podía dejar volar su imaginación, pero nunca lo sabría con certeza. Eso la dejaba extrañamente decepcionada.

Y ahora, estaba frente a su madre, pidiendo perdón.

-No debí decir las cosas que dije sobre el Padre de Todos, ahora menos que nunca. Lo siento mucho, su majestad. - Frigga apretó los labios.

-Sigyn, sabes que no me costaría nada hablar con Odin sobre tu compromiso con el guarda.

Sigyn negó con la cabeza.

-No es el momento, alteza – murmuro, su mente de nuevo en Loki. - ¿Puedo preguntaros...? No, da igual.

-¿Qué es, querida? - pregunto Frigga, los ojos brillantes.

-Nada – sonrió Sigyn – Era una tontería. No tiene importancia.

Frigga la miro seria, y Sigyn supo que la reina sabia lo que quería preguntarle, pero que no se atrevía.

-Hablare con mi esposo cuando las aguas se calmen – dijo con voz serena.

-Gracias, majestad – contesto Sigyn en voz baja. - ¿Necesitáis algo? Tal vez os apetezca salir hoy, hace un día precioso.

Frigga sonrió y alargo la mano para sujetar la suya.

-Sigyn, nadie va a salir hoy – susurro Frigga, apretándole la mano.

-¿Majestad...? - pregunto Sigyn sin entender.

-Llegaron noticias ayer – dijo Frigga, mirándola a los ojos.

Sigyn maldijo para si. No se podía confiar en las tontas que pasaban el día con ella en las habitaciones de Frigga. Seguro que se habían pasado la tarde murmurando y cotilleando, dejando que cualquiera entrara a ver a Frigga.

-Hablare con Hege, majestad – murmuro Sigyn – Inge, Anna y Agot no debieron dejar pasar a nadie con los cotilleos de palacio. Queríamos ahorraros el tener que lidiar con eso... - Sigyn frunció el ceño al ver a Frigga negar con la cabeza, una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Agradezco tu lealtad hacia mi Sigyn – dijo Frigga soltándole la mano y recostándose en su sillón – Pero las noticias las trajo Heimdall en persona.

Sigyn se sintió palidecer.

-¿Majestad, significa eso que...? - pregunto Sigyn con voz temblorosa.

-Mis niños vuelven a casa – sonrió Frigga mirando por la ventana

* * *

Les recibieron sin ceremonias.

El viaje con energía oscura no era muy diferente que viajar usando el Puente Arco Iris, pensó Loki. Aparecieron al final de la destrozada pasarela que conducía al ahora desaparecido Observatorio. Una vez con los pies en el suelo, Loki miro hacia abajo, buscando con su mirada en abismo que lo había tragado hacia solo unas semanas.

Solo unas semanas, pero parecía que había sido en otra vida. Giro la cabeza y miro a su hermano. Sonrió a través de su mordaza, sarcástico, cuando Thor lo agarro del brazo y tiro de él, dirección a palacio.

-Camina. Si intentas algún truco, te matare – murmuro el dios rubio.

Loki arqueo las cejas. Hasta Thor sabia lo que eso significaba.

-No es una amenaza, es una promesa.

Avanzaron a paso ligero hasta el final del puente, donde les esperaban los guardias. Sin malgastar ni un segundo, cubrieron a Loki de pies a cabeza con cadenas. Loki se fijo que que todas las cadenas portaban runas, destinadas a mantenerlo cautivo, sin magia. Sonrió de nuevo. Por eso no le habían quitado la mordaza, los muy ilusos pensaban que necesitaba la boca para lanzar hechizos. Pensaban que iba a intentar escapar. Loki meneo la cabeza, una risa sin escapar en sus labios: no entendían que el había vuelto a Asgard a morir y lo aceptaba. Lo esperaba.

-Dime, hermano, ¿con la muerte de cientos de humanos a tus espaldas y Nueva York casi destruido, y solo tu como culpable, que dirás en tu defensa? - pregunto Thor mientras observaba como encadenaban a su hermano.

Una vez ya atado y encadenado, Loki levanto la vista hacia su hermano y señalo con las manos su mordaza. A regañadientes, Thor se adelanto y se la arranco de un tirón.

-¿Me echaste de menos? - pregunto con una sonrisa. Thor cerro los ojos, suspiro y, para sorpresa de todos, le dio un puñetazo a Loki.

-Eso duele ¿sabes? - dijo Loki con una sonrisa, mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

-¿Como puedes sonreír con todo lo que has echo en la Tierra? - pregunto atónito Thor.

-No he echo nada que tu no hayas echo antes de cualquier otro mundo – dijo Loki tranquilamente.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hecho sufrir a todos? ¡¿Te importa, acaso?! - exclamo Thor

Loki se encogió de hombros. Eso enfureció aun mas a Thor.

-¡Llevaoslo! - grito a los guardias mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Nos veremos en mi ejecución hermano – grito Loki mientras lo subían a un carro blindado. - Tranquilo, te daré un buen espectáculo.

La risa de Loki fue desapareciendo cuando el carro se alejo del Puente, dejando atrás a su hermano, a lo que podría haber sido y a toda esperanza.

Solo esperaba que su ejecución ocurriera pronto y fuera rápida.

* * *

Tardaron poco en llegar al palacio real de Asgard y allí les esperaba otra comitiva de guardias para escoltarlo frente a Odin.

-Me siento importante, ¿tantas molestias solo por mi? No hacia falta – bromeo Loki mientras avanzaban por los pasillos hacia el salón del trono. Nadie se rio, y él mismo no esperaba ninguna risa. Finalmente, llegaron al final del pasillo y las grandes puerta de madera se abrieron para dejarle pasar. Con una sonrisa, Loki avanzo lentamente hacia el trono de su... de Odin. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su madre, esperándole.

-Sabia que volverías a nosotros – murmuro Frigga, mientras avanzaba hacia él. Los brazos de su madre se enroscaron en su cuello.

-¿Estas orgullosa? - pregunto a Frigga.

-Por favor, no lo empeores más – suplico Frigga.

-¿Empeorar el qué? - pregunto Loki señalando a su alrededor.

-¡Basta! - la voz de Odin corto la conversación entre madre e hijo. - Quiero hablar con él a solas.

Con una ultima mirada a su hijo, Frigga abandono la estancia del trono, rezando para sus adentros para que su marido fue clemente con Loki. Con su madre fuera de escena, Loki se volvió a mirar a Odin. Lentamente, con una sonrisa, se acerco al trono y imito un saludo militar.

-Realmente, no se a que viene tanto escándalo – empezó Loki – Solo he echo lo que tu me enseñaste, lo que permitiste a Thor hacer.

-¿Crees que esto es lo que os enseñe? - pregunto Odin

-¿Me equivoco? - pregunto Loki. - Solo pretendía conquistar Midgard y gobernarla con puño de hierro, como haces tu aquí con los Nueve Reinos.

-Erigirte como un tirano sobre ellos – aclaro Odin.

-Lo que tu nos enseñaste – contesto Loki.

-Los humanos no son diferentes a nosotros, son vidas como la tuya o la mía.

-Con la diferencia de que las nuestras duran cinco mil años – sonrio Loki.

-No voy a discutir contigo – dijo Odin – No voy a justificar tu odio hacia mi, un odio que yo te permití tener al salvarte de ese infierno helado en el que ibas a perecer. Estas aquí por que yo lo decidí y lo permito así. Frigga se aferra a ti como una madre a su hijo muerto, pero ella no entiende que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti. El hijo al que amaba esta muerto y no reconozco al monstruo que tengo ante mi.

Loki rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada.

-No es que no me guste hablar contigo. Pero nuestras conversaciones no me entusiasman. Si vas a usar el hacha, hazlo ya – dijo serio.

_'Vamos a acabar ya con todo esto'_ pensó.

En su trono, Odin sonrió.

-Te condeno a pasar el resto de tus días en una celda. No podrás salir nunca y morirás ahí, solo. Te mantengo vivo en gracia hacia Frigga. Es por ella por quien sigues vivo, y nunca volverás a verla.

Loki trago saliva y se revolvió contra los guardias que lo arrastraban fuera del salón. No era así como debían acabar las cosas. No con él encerrado hasta su muerte, solo, y con Thor...

-¿Y mientras me encierras a mi, dejas a Thor libre? - exclamo Loki.

-Tu hermano – contesto Odin – esta arreglando el desastre que tus acciones han traído sobre todos nosotros. ¡Llevaoslo!

Loki permitió a los guardias sacarlo de la sala. Nunca más vería la luz del sol, se quedaría solo, sin poder hablar con Frigga de nuevo. Mientras lo arrastraban a través de los pasillos hacia la celda que seria su hogar para el resto de sus días se prometió que algún día tendría la cabeza de todos ellos a sus pies.

No sabia como, pero algún día saldría de esa celda, por su propia mano o por la de otros. Y todos lamentarían el día que dejaron al hijo de Laufey libre de nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno, lo primero agradecer los primeros reviews tanto en facebook, como en Tumblr, como aquí. Chicas, de verdad, sabéis hacer que una chica se sienta bien recibida en la comunidad fanfic de Logyn ;)**

**Ahora, notas:**

**-Si, yo estoy convencida de que Loki volvió a Asgard con toda la intención de morir, que esperaba su ejecución con los brazos abiertos y que cuando lo condenaron a cadena perpetua le ****jodieron pero bien. Si os acordáis de la escena en la película, cuando habla de su ****ejecución con Odin esta MUY tranquilo pero en cuando le dicen lo que le espera se pone nervioso y se revuelve. **

**********-Los diálogos están así, así, pero es que no me acordaba de todo palabra por palabra. Creo que están MUY cercanos a los de la película pero vamos, que lo mismo me los he inventado del todo, que tampoco me extrañaría. Una gran parte los saque de 'Thor: The Dark World - Prologue #2', que más o menos, era lo mismo. **

**********-MUY PRONTO, Sigyn va a conocer a Loki. MUY PRONTO.  
**


	4. Capítulo 3: Inesperado

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo. ¡Esta vez, sin spoilers de la película! Muchas gracias por los reviews a todas =) **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Inesperado. **

_Sabía que traerías problemas cuando entraste por la puerta. _

_Taylor Swift – I knew you were trouble. _

A la mañana siguiente los gritos de oían desde varios metros.

Sigyn, sentada junto a Hege, intentaba no oír lo que Frigga y Odin discutían en sus habitaciones, pero le estaba costando. Rabian llegado todas a la misma hora de siempre, temprano, listas para seguir cosiendo, consolar a su reina o lo que se necesitara de ellas. En cambio se habían encontrado con una situación muy distinta.

Frigga no estaba contenta el día anterior cuando volvió de su reunión con Odin. Sus damas esperaban que estuviera desconsolada (todas esperaban que condenaran a muerte a Loki) y en cambio se encontraron con una reina furiosa. No se habían atrevido a preguntarle que había ido mal, de echo, una a una habían abandonado la habitación sin llamar la atención antes de tiempo.

Por los chillidos que oía, la situación no había cambiado durante la noche.

-Los guardias dicen que llevan toda la noche así – susurro Inge.

-¿Alguna sabe que ha pasado? - pregunto Anna en voz baja.

-No – contesto Sigyn – Deberíamos irnos, no va a necesitarnos en un rato, creo.

-¡Ah, no! - protesto Anna - ¡Tenemos que quedarnos! Así nos enteraremos de que pasa.

-No es asunto nuestro – salto Hege – Lo más seguro es que tenga que ver con Loki. Seguramente lo han condenado a muerte y Frigga no esta contenta. No necesitamos saber más.

-Yo se como nos enteraríamos – dijo Anna maliciosa – Pregúntale a Theoric – le susurro a Sigyn

-¡Pregúntale tu a tu hermano! - protesto esta

-¡No puedo, esta de guardia y no se le puede molestar! Pero Theoric esta de permiso.

Sigyn se mordió el labio. Desde que le habían comunicado la noticia de su boda había tratado por todos los medios mantenerse alejada de Theoric, pese a los intentos de este por conocerla. Había sido fácil: había mandado a Hege a decirle que estaba ocupada, que las costumbres vanir eran diferentes... las excusas habían funcionado y Theoric la había dejado en paz. Casi.

De vez en cuando, cuando volvía a sus habitaciones, encontraba ramos de flores, o libros (¿como se había enterado él de que le gustaba leer?) o pequeños detalles que llevaban su nombre. Casi todos acababan en la basura o los repartía entre sus hermanas. No tenia interés en los cortejos del guardia.

-Por favor – le rogó Inge – Solo serán cinco minutos y ya sabremos que esta pasando. Tu odias que chismorreemos pero así sabríamos la verdad y no tendríamos que ir mendigando rumores por los pasillos.

-Te dejaríamos en paz con tu boda – propuso Anna, jugando con su pelo rubio, distraída. – No la volveríamos a mencionar

-¿Nunca más? - pregunto Sigyn suspirando.

-Nunca más – contesto Inge con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sigyn se mordió el labio de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sigyn! - oyó que gritaban las chicas a sus espaldas. Ella meneo la cabeza. ¡Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba Theoric! ¿Donde vivía? ¿Donde pasaba su tiempo libre? Tal vez en alguna de las plazas de Asgard. O tal vez buscaba la tranquilidad en los jardines reales de palacio. Ni se planteo ir a la biblioteca, nunca había visto allí un guardia y dudaba que hoy fuera diferente.

Al que si había visto en la biblioteca era a cierto príncipe. Nunca se quedaba mucho y solo lo había visto por las tardes, ya entrando la noche.

Sigyn se paro y se apoyo en la pared, cansada. Las demás tenían razón, odiaba cuando las veía cabeza con cabeza cuchicheando sobre los últimos escándalos de la corte. Pero este caso era distinto para ella. No había podido para de pensar en Loki. Loki y Thor. Loki y Odin. Loki en la Tierra. Loki prisionero de Asgard... Loki. Loki. Loki. Se llevo la mano a la boca y se mordió un dedo con fuerza. Había pensado en los miles de motivos por los que un príncipe se volvería contra su padre y rey.

-Da igual – dijo hablando sola – Da igual. No importa porque lo hizo o porque no lo hizo. Da igual que motivo tuviera. No importa cuanto pienses en ello: nunca lo sabrás con certeza porque ni su madre lo sabe. Da igual, Sigyn. Da. Igual.

Soltó aire con violencia y se empujo de la pared. Lo único que iba a conseguir con esta visita eran problemas y tal vez calma mientras aún sirviera a Frigga como dama de compañía.

_'Tu vida ya es bastante complicada sin ayuda'_

* * *

Tardo menos de lo que esperaba en encontrar a Theoric, y la sorprendió poco encontrarlo con sus compañeros en una de las tabernas cercanas a palacio.

Al que si que le sorprendió la visita fue al propio Theoric, quien al verla entrar se atraganto con su hidromiel. Sus amigos se quedaron igualmente pasmados al ver a la dama de Frigga acercarse a ellos con decisión. Se paro frente a ellos y los miro con las cejas levantadas, esperando.

Al no ver respuesta de parte de los soldados, tomo la iniciativa:

-¿No vais a invitarme a sentarme? - pregunto sarcástica.

En un revuelo de brazos galantes y sillas, Sigyn se encontró sentaba junto a Theoric.

-No imaginaba que fueras de las que visitan tabernas – dijo nervioso Theoric

-Y no lo soy – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros – Pero hoy no me quedaba alternativa – añadió.

-¿Que podemos hacer por vos, princesa? - pregunto uno de los soldados más jóvenes

-No soy una princesa – le corto Sigyn – Ya no. Estoy aquí porque tu eres el único Guardia Roja que conozco y dadas las circunstancias creo poder confiar en ti para que lo que hablemos ahora quede entre nosotros – explico dirigiéndose a Theoric. - ¿Seria mucho pedir un poco de intimidad, caballeros?

Los soldados se miraron un segundo y rápidamente se levantaron para dejar a los prometidos algo de espacio. A Sigyn no se le escapo las miradas que le dirigieron a Theoric. El chico que la llamo princesa se atrevió incluso a levantar los pulgares para darle ánimos. Sigyn rodó los ojos.

_'Y por eso no conozco a más soldados'_

Una vez solos, Theoric se volvió hacia ella.

-Bien, querida... – empezó con una sonrisa

-No me llames así – gruño Sigyn. La sonrisa de Theoric se cayo de su cara al instante.

-Lo siento. Te confesare que estoy un poco sorprendido de verte aquí. Tu amiga Hege insistió mucho en que los vanir no interaccionaban con sus parejas los meses antes de la boda

-Si, eso hacemos – Sigyn aparto la mirada – Esta no es una visita de cortesía, o de placer. Estoy aquí por algo muy especifico.

-¿Que puedo hacer por mi dama? - pregunto el guardia mientras apuraba su jarra.

-El príncipe Loki esta en Asgard, ¿verdad? - pregunto Sigyn. Theoric emitió un ruido de afirmación. -¿Y que le va a pasar?

Theoric dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y se volvió a mirarla con sus ojos castaños, serio.

-No te lo puedo contar. ¿Por que te interesa?

-Frigga esta desconsolada – mintió Sigyn – No sabemos que hacer porque no habla con nosotras. Tenemos miedo de decir algo y empeorar las cosas.

-Aún así no te lo puedo contar Sigyn. Son asuntos de estado que no incumben a nadie más que al Padre de Todos y a la Reina. Si ella no os cuenta nada, por algo sera. Aunque no entiendo porque esta desconsolada... - murmuro en voz baja.

-Si han condenado a su hijo a muerte es normal que este destrozada, ¿no? - tanteo Sigyn.

-¿A muerte? - pregunto Theoric extrañado – No, solo esta... No, no te lo puedo decir.

-¿Cuando nos casemos me contaras estas cosas? - pregunto Sigyn

-Si – contesto él – Pero aún no lo estamos.

-Falta menos de un año, ¿por que no hacemos una excepción?

-¿Por que te interesa tanto? Si has venido aquí, a hablar conmigo, aunque durante meses me has evitado, es por una razón. Dímelo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Frigga...

-¡A ti te da igual toda la familia real! ¡A toda tu familia le da igual lo que pase en la casa de Odin! - exclamo él. - Dime la verdad.

Sigyn lo miro fijamente, notando como su barbilla temblaba.

-Es cierto que no me importa lo que pase a Odin o sus hijos, pero me preocupa lo que le pase a Frigga. Es la única en este reino para la que no soy una simple princesa encarcelada. Gracias por tu tiempo – dijo levantándose y alisándose la falda. - Te dejo con tus amigos. Hemos acabado aquí.

-Sigyn...

-Adiós, Theoric.

Sin mirar atrás, Sigyn se dirigió a la salida. Se había ido sin respuestas y tendría que aguantar las burlas de sus compañeras.

Los soldados nunca traían nada bueno.

* * *

-¿Fue muy mal? - pregunto Hege mientras pasaba el cepillo por los cabellos rojos de Sigyn.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros.

-Ni bien ni mal. Estoy harta de que todo el mundo se piense que soy una arpía sin corazón a la que todo lo que pasa en este palacio le da igual.

-No seria para tanto – murmuro su amiga.

Después de horas de gritos y lamentos, por fin Odin había abandonado las habitaciones de Frigga, hecho una furia. Con muchas dudas, las damas de Frigga avanzaron lentamente al interior de la estancia, para encontrarla vacía. Del fondo del dormitorio, con las puertas firmemente cerradas, se oían unos lloros, pero ninguna se atrevió a entrar para preguntar a Frigga que había pasado.

-En concreto me dijo que a mi y a toda mi familia nos daba igual lo que le pasara a Odin y a su familia

-Técnicamente, tiene razón – susurro Hege con una sonrisa.

Sigyn ladeo el rostro y sonrió.

-No es que nos de igual, pero tampoco nos quita el sueño. - Sigyn observo como Hege trenzaba su cabello en un moño sobre su nuca a través del espejo.

-Supongo que en tu situación yo me sentiría igual que tu – suspiro su amiga.

-Es... extraño. No puedo odiarles porque no me han echo nada, pero al mismo tiempo les odio porque me lo han quitado todo. Nunca abandonare este reino, ni mis hijos, todo por una guerra en la que yo no participare, ni mi madre. Ella estaba ocupada acostándose con todo lo que se quedaba quiero el tiempo suficiente para que ella lo montara. - le contó Sigyn triste.

-Tal vez cuando el príncipe Thor ascienda al trono las cosas cambien – la animo Hege mientras daba los últimos toques a su peinado – Él es más razonable que su padre. Sera mejor rey.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros.

-¿Que piensas de Loki? - pregunto.

Hege frunció los labios.

-No se que decirte... Hace pocas semanas era él el rey y ahora no sabemos que sera de él.

-No esta condenado a muerte – susurro Sigyn, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a Anna, Inge y Agot.

-Están ocupadas con sus chismes, no te preocupes por ellas – murmuro Hege, siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Sigyn – No me imagino que pudo pasar tan horrible como para que Loki se volviera loco. Lo recuerdo de los banquetes: todos charlaban, bebían y el solo miraba, ¿te acuerdas? - Sigyn asintió – Tal vez el abismo lo cambio. No lo se.

Sigyn se levanto y siguió a Hege a la ventana. Habían hablado de como aprovechar el tiempo mientras Frigga estaba encerrada en su dormitorio, pero ya no sabían que hacer.

Las horas pasaron sin señales de Frigga. A la hora acostumbrada las chicas se miraron y una a una salieron de la estancia, cada una a su habitación.

-Mañana sera otro día – les había dicho Hege – Venid a la misma hora de siempre.

* * *

Pero Sigyn no fue a la hora de siempre.

Una hora antes de salir a sus tareas habituales, una doncella había aparecido en su puerta, reclamando su presencia en nombre de Frigga. Extrañada, Sigyn se vistió con rapidez y con el pelo suelto cayendo hasta la cadera (no había tiempo, la criada había dicho que era urgente), se dirigió al ala real del palacio.

Finalmente frente a la puerta de Frigga entro sin llamar, como era su costumbre (muchos años ya entrando en aquella habitación como si fuera suya) y se encontró de frente con la reina, sentada en su escritorio.

-¿Majestad? - pregunto Sigyn en voz alta.

Frigga levanto la cabeza de los papeles frente a ella y la miro.

-¡Sigyn! ¡Oh, gracias por venir tan rápido! - Frigga se levanto y la tomo de las manos – Necesito tu ayuda, no puedo pedírselo a ninguna de las otras chicas... Tienes que mantener el secreto por favor. Nadie puede enterarse, ni siquiera Odin.

La confusión de Sigyn debía ser clara en su cara, porque Frigga la arrastro hasta uno de los sillones y le indico que se sentara.

-Ya sabrás que mi hijo menor esta en Asgard. - empezó la reina

-Si, majestad.

-Lo que no sabrás, porque nadie lo sabe aún, es que esta preso en las celdas inferiores del palacio. Para siempre. Pasara el resto de sus días como prisionero.

Sigyn trago saliva. Ahora Loki y ella eran iguales, con la diferencia de que ella al menos podía salir a la luz del sor y disfrutar del aire fresco. El príncipe nunca saldría de una pequeña celda. Sintió lastima por el y horror al pensar que el Padre de Todos podría ser tan cruel contra su propio hijo.

-Es un castigo... horrible – murmuro mirándose las manos.

-Lo es – suspiro Frigga – Pero es peor. No puede recibir visitas. Odin me ha prohibido visitar a mi propio hijo.

-Por eso los gritos... - susurro Sigyn con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Por qué?

-Esta castigando a Loki, pero también a mi. No entrara en razón, al menos durante unos años. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Que puedo hacer yo, majestad?

-No puede recibir visitas – le contó Frigga – pero aún tiene que comer y beber. Quiero que te hagas pasar por una criada. Y que lo vigiles y me cuentes como esta.

Sigyn la miro con la boca abierta.

-Señora... yo

-¡Tienes que ser tu, Sigyn! Me fio de ti. No puedo pedírselo a las jóvenes porque se asustarían. ¿Te imaginas a Anna visitando a Loki? La pobre criatura necesitaría un año para recuperarse.

-¿Y Hege?

-Pensé en ella, pero tampoco valdría. Necesito a alguien firme. Si Loki ve que dudan, lo aprovecharía y las destrozaría.

-A mi también me destrozara – exclamo Sigyn levantándose y dando vueltas por la habitación. - ¿Por qué pensáis que yo aguantare lo que las demás no?

-Porque llevas toda la vida aguantando cosas peores. Loki no es nada comparado con todo lo demás.

Sigyn se miro las manos y suspiro.

-No tenéis una opinión muy buena de vuestro hijo si pensáis que va a... _comerse_ a cualquiera que enviéis a verle.

-Conozco a mi hijo mejor de lo que el se conoce a si mismo – explico Frigga desde el sillón – Unas semanas en el abismo no lo han cambiado tanto como para no reconocerle. Eres fuerte Sigyn, podrás soportar sus burlas y mofas.

-¿Todos los días? - pregunto Sigyn sin estar convencida – Ir todos los días levantaría sospechas...

-Una vez por semana, tal vez dos. Necesito saber como esta, Sigyn. Te lo repito, me fio de ti. No me edulcoraras lo que veas. Si se como esta, de verdad, podre ayudarle.

Sigyn se mordió el labio.

_'Es mala idea'_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

_'Es justo lo que querías. ¡Nunca estarás tan cerca de saber porque lo hizo!'_ respondio otra voz.

-¿Que tengo que hacer? - pregunto, rindiéndose.

Frigga sonrió.

-Mañana, busca una excusa para quedarte más tiempo aquí conmigo. Lo planearemos entre las dos.

Sigyn asintió. Algo planearían.

Mañana conocería a Loki.

* * *

**Frigga es una lianta xD Pero también hay que entender que Loki es su ojito derecho, pobrecilla. **


	5. Capítulo 4: Loki

**Muchas gracias a todas de nuevo por los reviews =) La verdad es que me animan los días cuando veo las notificaciones nuevas xD**

**WARNING: Este capítulo no contiene spoilers pero si tiene un poco de violencia menor. Nada muy heavy, pero esta ahí.**

**Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Loki**

_Todo lo que quiero es algo nuevo, algo a lo que poder aferrarme. _

_Girls Aloud – Something New _

_Tal vez estemos vacíos, pero somos valientes._

_Lorde – 400 Lux_

-Hoy es el día. Y puedes hacerlo. No es como que vayas a quedarte sola con él, realmente. Habrá guardias y estarás segura.

Sigyn se miro al espejo, se coloco un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y asintió, decidida. Soltó un suspiro lentamente y finalmente se desplomo frente a su tocador.

-¿Pero a quien quiero engañar? - exclamo – Por mucho que Frigga diga que no me hará daño va a merendarme y después usara mis huesos para hacer muebles. O para sacarse mis tendones de entre los dientes... - se levanto, frotándose las manos – No puedo hacer esto, no puedo.

Nerviosa paseo por su habitación, pensando en todo lo que ella y Frigga habían hablado la noche anterior. La reina le había dado instrucciones precisas sobre que hacer esa tarde, como vestirse y que decirle exactamente a Loki para que no sospechara de ella ('-Podría pensar que es un truco de su padre, yo lo pensaría también'). Se habían pasado la tarde discutiendo la posibilidad de que Loki atacara a Sigyn, aunque Frigga ni se lo planteaba:

-Solo esta confundido, Sigyn. No es un animal salvaje

-No digo que este loco, majestad, pero intento matar a su hermano y me preocupa mi seguridad – explico la doncella

Pero Frigga no se atendía a razones: Loki no haría nada que lamentaran más tarde.

No iban a contar nada a las demás doncellas de Frigga, y bajo ninguna circunstancia las visitas de Sigyn saldrían de aquella habitación. Frigga había encontrado a unos guardias que la acompañarían a la celda y la devolverían a su habitación las noches que visitara a Loki. Mantendrían el secreto lejos de Odin. Thor no sabría nada, los Tres Guerreros tampoco. Nadie de palacio lo sabría.

-¿Y Heimdall? - pregunto Sigyn, temiendo que el guardián de Asgard las delatara ante Odin.

-Él no vera nada que yo no quiera – le contesto Frigga con una sonrisa – Te enseñare a hacerlo más adelante.

El plan de Frigga era sencillo, y por ello, pensó Sigyn, eficaz. Sigyn entraría a las prisiones por la noche, aprovechando el cambio de guardia, acompañada por los guardias fieles a Frigga. Estaría allí unos diez minutos y cuando su visita acabara, volvería derecha a su habitación. Si alguien le preguntaba, solo tenia que decir que tenia problemas de sueño y que se dirigía a la sala de curación, que estaba en la misma dirección que las prisiones. Aun así, había cosas que no cuadraban:

-Mi señora, ¿por qué simplemente no os aparecéis en su celda?

Frigga sonrió.

-Conozco a mi hijo, no me dejara ver si lo esta pasando mal. Fingirá y mentira y hará como que todo va bien. Y yo no sabre realmente como van las cosas.

-¿Pero como voy yo a saber si miente o no?

-Confió que sabrás ver a través de las ilusiones que el pueda poner frente a ti. Tu también sabes hacer magia. Espero que eso haga que él baje la guardia – Sigyn dudaba que alguien como Loki se dejara engañar de buenas a primeras por alguien como ella, pero prefirió callar.

-Si es mucho para ti – le susurro Frigga – no te obligare a volver a hacerlo. Pero me gustaría que al menos lo intentaras. - Sigyn asintió y bajo la cabeza. Nada tenia porque salir mal.

* * *

-¿Estáis lista, mi lady? - pregunto uno de los guardias.

Sigyn asintió y apretó contra si el fardo que cargaba. Su primera 'misión' con Loki era sobrevivir (y según pasaban los minutos no estaba nada segura de que fuera a tener éxito con esa tarea) y entregarle un paquete que Frigga había preparado para él.

La reina le había explicado que si bien Odin no había cedido en permitirle ver a su hijo, si había consentido en darle un trato preferente en prisión. Muebles sacados de las antiguas habitaciones de Loki habían sido trasladados a la celda del príncipe. Tenia a su disposición varias decenas de libros pero Frigga había preparado algunos más para él.

-¿Os encontráis bien? - pregunto el otro guardia. De nuevo Sigyn asintió, presentía que si abría la boca vomitaría. - No os pasara nada, mi lady, estaremos cerca. Si intenta cualquier cosa solo tenéis que gritar.

Sigyn intento sonreír mientras iniciaban la marcha hacia la prisión, pero algo le decía que si Loki intentaba matarla no tendría siquiera oportunidad de gritar para pedir ayuda.

Ella y los guardias avanzaron rápidos, vigilando las esquinas, hasta llegar a las escaleras que la conducirían hacia las celdas. Finalmente, se pararon frente a las enormes puertas de roble y Sigyn trago saliva, nerviosa.

-Yo me quedare aquí – le explico uno de los guardias – pero Sven bajara con vos a las estancias inferiores y os conducirá hacia la celda del prisionero.

-No os preocupéis, señora – la tranquilizo Sven –. Yo me quedare abajo con vos hasta que la visita acabe. No os dejaríamos a solas con él.

-Pero la reina... - empezó Sigyn.

-Me temo que la reina tiene más fe en su hijo de la que él se merece – murmuro Sven abriendo las puertas. - Detrás de vos – Sven hizo un gesto para permitirla pasar.

Sigyn respiro hondo y dio un paso hacia las escaleras. Un pie frente al otro, pensó, concentrada en no caerse rodando por los escalones. Las piernas le temblaban y busco un punto de apoyo en la pared junto a ella. Detrás de ella Sven hizo ademan de sujetarla pero Sigyn lo disuadió con un gesto. Tenia que tranquilizarse, los nervios solo serian útiles para que Loki jugara con ella. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, Sven y ella finalmente alcanzaron el final de la escalera y Sven la cogió del brazo, suavemente, conduciéndola por el pasillo.

-Es la ultima desde esta dirección – le explico el soldado

-¿Y esas escaleras? - pregunto Sigyn señalando los escalones al final del pasillo

-Esas conducen a la sala del trono – murmuro Sven – Si algo va mal, os sacare de la celda y debéis correr por esas escaleras sin mirar atrás, ¿me entendéis?

Sigyn asintió y Sven murmuro algo sobre una irresponsabilidad y Loki.

Avanzaron hasta que solo quedaban unas cuantas celdas a cada lado del pasillo. Los presos a ambos lados los miraban curiosos y algunos hacían gestos obscenos mirando a Sigyn, pero esta los ignoro. Estaba demasiado asustada. Sven paro y ella lo miro extrañada.

-Seria mejor que siguierais sola, mi lady – dijo mirando al suelo – Si os ve conmigo...

-Pero ¿como voy a entrar a la celda? - pregunto ella

-No vais a entrar en la celda – dijo Sven firmemente – Seria una locura.

-La reina me dio esto para su hijo – dijo testaruda señalando el paquete en sus brazos – Y esta noche se lo voy a entregar.

Sven la miro y Sigyn levanto la barbilla desafiante.

-¿Estáis segura? - pregunto

-Si – contesto Sigyn, sonando mas valiente de lo que se sentía en realidad.

Sven sonrió levemente.

-Con esa actitud tal vez sobreviváis a esta visita.

Recorrieron lo que quedaba de pasillo y se pararon frente a la ultima celda de la derecha. Sven la miro por ultima vez y Sigyn asintió, segura. Por fin frente a la celda, se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Sven levanto el puño y dio unos golpes en el cristal.

-¡Tienes visita! - grito.

Una luz se encendió y una voz salio de la celda:

-A estas horas de la noche, supongo que sera importante. - el dueño de la voz salio de las sombras y Sigyn contuvo la respiración. Ahí estaba. Solo un cristal entre ellos.

Sigyn bajo la vista, incapaz de soportar la mirada al príncipe.

_'¿Siempre ha tenido los ojos tan verdes?'_ se pregunto.

-Como he dicho, tenéis visita – dijo Sven, él tampoco parecía muy cómodo en presencia de Loki – Dejare que sea ella la que os explique el propósito de su visita. Retiraos unos pasos – indico a Loki. Este obedeció sin rechistar, sin dejar de mirar a Sigyn y Sven levanto un pequeño cristal con el que abrió una pequeña abertura en el cristal de la celda de Loki. Suavemente, toco a la chica en el brazo y le indico que ya podía entrar – Estaré vigilando – dijo mientras ayudaba a Sigyn a entrar en la celda.

Detrás de Sigyn, el cristal se selló de nuevo y finalmente la joven se atrevió a levantar los ojos. Frente a ella, Loki la estudiaba. Desde la cabeza a los pies, el príncipe no dejo un centímetro de Sigyn atrás. Sigyn contuvo la respiración mientras ella misma observaba al joven frente a ella. El pelo negro como un cuervo peinado hacia atrás, su piel pálida, su camisa verde... Todo le resultaba fascinante. Tras unos minutos, al ver que Loki no intentaba nada extraño, se relajo. Tal vez si saldría de aquella celda de una pieza.

-Tu cara me resulta familiar, ¿te conozco? - pregunto Loki moviéndose lentamente para rodearla. Por enésima vez aquella noche, Sigyn trago saliva e intento respirar con normalidad.

-No, mi señor. Soy una de las damas de vuestra madre – explico Sigyn en voz baja, mientras el preso la terminaba de rodear. De nuevo frente a ella, Loki frunció el ceño.

-Y estáis aquí porque... - empezó Loki

-He venido en nombre de vuestra madre, vuestro padre...

-No es mi padre – la interrumpió Loki, seco.

Sigyn asintió y saco el paquete de Frigga de entre los pliegues de su capa.

-Vuestra madre me encomendó daros esto – murmuro alargándole el paquete con las dos manos.

Loki la observo unos segundos antes de recoger el fardo que Sigyn le ofrecía. Una vez en sus manos lo tanteo unos segundos antes de lanzarlo al suelo. Con dos pasos rápidos, Loki acorralo a Sigyn contra el cristal de su celda y coloco una de sus manos junto a su cabeza.

-Mi madre no necesita a una criada para traerme recados – murmuro Loki acercando su cara a la de Sigyn. La joven abrió los ojos, asustada, y abrió la boca para hablar pero solo pudo emitir unos ruidos incongruentes.

-¿Quien eres y qué quieres? - pregunto Loki, enfadado. Aparto la mano del cristal y la lanzo contra la garganta de Sigyn. Sigyn empezó a ahogarse. - ¡Contesta! - grito Loki golpeándola contra el cristal.

Sigyn cerro los ojos y gimió por el golpe.

_'El hijo razonable, y una mierda'_ pensó.

-Ya os lo he dicho – explico Sigyn con un hilo de voz – Vuestra madre me envía...

-¡Mentira! - gruño Loki, golpeándola de nuevo.

-¡Os digo la verdad! - exclamo Sigyn ya sin aire - ¿Que gano yo mintiéndoos en esta celda?

Sigyn cerro los puños y se dispuso a golpear el cristal para llamar a Sven pero Loki debió prever sus intenciones y le sujeto las manos con su mano libre.

-No tiene sentido que este aquí – susurro Loki, apretando aún más el cuello de Sigyn. - Pero tu cara me resulta familiar y no es de verte con Frigga. ¿Quien eres?

-Ya os lo he dicho, una de las damas... - Loki la miro con ira y la volvió a golpear contra el cristal.

-¡Tu nombre! - le grito al oído

-Sigyn... - susurro la joven intentando respirar.

-Sigyn ¿qué? - la presiono Loki.

-Sigyn Freyasdotter – contesto por fin Sigyn

Algo en la expresión de Loki cambio y aflojo la presa sobre el cuello de Sigyn. Esta respiro varias bocanadas de aire, tosiendo. Mañana se levantaría con las marcas de los dedos de Loki recorriéndole la garganta.

-Mi madre no debería haberte mandado aquí – la cara de Loki seguía a meros centímetros de la suya. - Nos va a meter en un lio a los dos.

Sigyn le miro extrañada, aun tosiendo.

-Disculpadme, alteza, pero ¿no estáis ya vos en un lío? - pregunto Sigyn intentando liberar su manos.

Loki rió en voz baja y poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Finalmente, soltó a Sigyn y se alejo unos pasos.

-¿Te tengo entre mis manos, literalmente – dijo Loki mientras sonreía – y aún así tienes el valor de tomarme el pelo? No sabia que las hijas de Njord eran unas suicidas.

Sigyn se froto el cuello y trago saliva. Los ojos le picaban pero no iba a darle la satisfacción a Loki de verla derrumbarse.

Lo cierto es que había ido todo mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Frigga estaba convencida de que Loki se comportaría pero ella sospechaba que algo así acabaría ocurriendo antes o después. En la imaginación de Sigyn había esperado que Loki la lanzara de cabeza contra una pared, o tal vez cosas mucho peores. Unas marcas en el cuello y un chichón en la cabeza no eran nada comparados con las cosas que había esperado de Loki.

-Lárgate – las palabras de Loki la sorprendieron y Sigyn le busco con la mirada. Loki estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de su celda, rompiendo el papel que envolvía los libros, regalos de Frigga. Se le quedo mirando unos segundos, con la boca abierta, sin moverse.

-¿Estas sorda? - pregunto Loki – Fuera.

Sigyn se giro y busco con la mirada a Sven, pero no alcanzo a verle en el pasillo. Volvió a mirar a Loki y lo que vio no le gusto. El príncipe se había levantado de su sillón y se dirigía a ella con paso lento. En su cara, una mueca de odio.

-Fuera – el susurro que le llego a Sigyn prometía muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas buena.

-Yo... el guardia... - las palabras salieron de la boca de Sigyn sin mucho convencimiento.

-¡Fuera! - grito Loki.

Por fin, Sven apareció corriendo por el pasillo y se lanzo contra la celda de Loki. En unos segundos Sigyn estaba fuera de la celda, el cristal de nuevo entre ella y Loki. Desde el suelo, la chica observo al príncipe. Sus ojos desorbitados, la respiración agitada. Sintió que una mano tiraba de ella para levantara y alejarla de la celda. Sigyn miro hacia atrás y vio a Loki, sus ojos aun fijos en ella. De un tirón se soltó del agarre de Sven y salio corriendo escaleras arriba.

Apenas se fijo en el otro guardia o en nada mientras corría hacia sus habitaciones. Sentía las lagrimas correr por su cara, el dolor de su cuello, las muñecas doloridas. Cuando finalmente alcanzo su dormitorio entro como una exhalación y cerro la puerta con llave. Sin ella quererlo, un grito se le escapo de la garganta y ya sin reparos, empezó a llorar.

Tras varios minutos, por fin su respiración empezó a tranquilizarse, las lagrimas en sus ojos a secarse. Por fin se metió en la cama y poco a poco el sueño le venció.

Hasta que, en mitad de la noche, las palabras de Loki la despertaron.

_'Mi madre no debería haberte mandado aquí. Nos va a meter en un lio a los dos.'_

_'No sabia que las hijas de Njord eran unas suicidas.'_

Sigyn soltó un gemido y se tapo la boca con la mano.

Loki sabia quien era. Y tenia razón.

Su madre iba a acabar metiendoles a los dos en un buen lio.

* * *

**Valde: Revisare los capítulo para buscar más errores, que probablemente sean dedazos como tu dices, pero mi portátil ya esta senil y tampoco me fío mucho porque a veces cambia cosas porque a él le sale de los huevos. Gracias por avisar de todas formas =)**


	6. Capítulo 5: Sin vuelta atrás

**Bueno, un capítulo bastante más corto que el anterior, más como transición que otra cosa. Esta inspirado muchísimo por la nueva canción de Lorde para la banda sonora de Catching Fire. Seguramente la usare en más capítulos porque cada verso es una mina de oro. **

**En referencia al capítulo anterior y las elecciones de Sigyn: chicas, si alguien os acorrala contra una pared e intenta estrangularos, salid corriendo y no miréis atrás. Esto es ficción y a Sigyn no le duele (me duele más a mi escribirlo), pero a vosotras si que podría haceros mucha pupita.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sin vuelta atrás**

_Bienvenido a tu vida, ya no hay vuelta atrás_

_Lorde – Everybody Wants To Rule The World _

Tal como sospechaba, Sigyn se levanto dolorida y con marcas en el cuello. Le dolía la cabeza y le costaba respirar, pero había sobrevivido a su primera visita a Loki. Todavía no estaba muy segura de querer volver, pero al menos estaba de una pieza.

Le había costado recuperar el sueño tras caer en la cuenta de que Loki sabia quien era, pero llego a la conclusión de que eso no era tan terrible como había pensado al principio: podía usarlo como carta blanca con él. Si le hacia daño, Odin no podría dejarlo pasar.

O Loki podía decidir que prefería pasar la eternidad en Helheim y que ella iba a acompañarlo a visitar a Hela.

En cualquier caso, hoy tenia que contarle a Frigga lo que había pasado, contarle que su hijo no la había matado de milagro y que no estaba segura de que visitarle fuera una buena idea. Dudo entre cubrirse el cuello y dejar a la propia Frigga juzgar hasta que punto su hijo estaba fuera de control o ir a la enfermería a pedir un ungüento para hematomas. Prefirió dejar las marcas donde estaban: empezaba a pensar que los guardias estaban en lo cierto y Frigga tenia demasiada fe en Loki para su propio bien.

Se levanto, se vistió, tapándose las marcas de dedos con un pañuelo, y sin molestarse si quiera en pedir algo para picar en el desayuno (seguramente no iba a ser capaz de comer con normalidad en unos días) salio en dirección a las estancias de la reina. Por el camino se cruzo con Sven. Durante unos segundos se miraron, hasta que Sven desvió la mirada y siguió su camino. Sigyn le siguió con la mirada, preguntándose si el soldado la creería a ella tan loca como Frigga si decidía volver a la celda de Loki. Porque una parte de ella quería correr y no parar hasta estar escondida en el punto más remoto de Asgard que pudiera encontrar. Pero otra estaba deseando volver a la prisión.

_'Estoy loca' _pensó mientras reanudaba su camino_ 'Loca de remate' _

Cuando por fin llego a su destino, entro con disimulo en la habitación y sin saludar, se dirigio al dormitorio de Frigga.

-Todavía no se ha levantado – le grito Anna desde la ventana al ver a Sigyn acercarse a la puerta.

-Y vosotras no os habéis molestado siquiera en preguntarle si esta bien ¿verdad? - Sigyn no tenia el día para tonterías y menos para las estupideces de Anna.

Las otras damas de Frigga debieron notar que hoy no era el mejor día para tomarle el pelo a Sigyn y siguieron con sus tareas. Sin más demora, Sigyn entro en el dormitorio, encontrándose de cara con Frigga.

-¡Te estaba esperando! - exclamo la reina con una sonrisa apacible. - ¿Como fue?

Sin mediar palabra, Sigyn se llevo las manos al cuello y retiro el pañuelo. Frigga se llevo la mano a la boca, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto en voz baja. Sigyn tomo asiento a los pies de la cama y relato lo ocurrido la noche anterior a la reina. No se dejo ningún detalle, he hizo especial mención a las burlas de Loki sobre su familia.

-Él sabe quien soy, alteza – le contó Sigyn – No se si afectara a... – Sigyn movió las manos para señalarse a si misma y a Frigga – a esto que estamos haciendo, pero creo que deberíais saberlo.

Frigga la miro fijamente, sin pestañear.

-¿Vas a volver a su celda? - pregunto suavemente, casi susurrando.

Sigyn abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio. ¿Iba a volver? Aún sentía curiosidad por Loki, pero el ataque de anoche la había dejado en estado de shock.

-No lo se – contesto finalmente – Necesito pensarlo, lo de anoche... - bajó la cabeza – Necesito al menos un par de días para digerirlo, majestad, es mucho que procesar en unas pocas horas.

Frigga asintió desviando la mirada.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que has echo, Sigyn – murmuro – Como... ¿como esta él?

Sigyn dudo un segundo antes de empezar a hablar.

-Él... físicamente tiene buen aspecto. No parece que estar encerrado le haya afectado en ese aspecto. Parecía interesado en mí hasta que le dije que le visitaba en vuestro nombre. Cuando el guardia nos dejo solos para seguir su ronda y Loki me acorralo contra el cristal parecía enfadado. Creo que creía que le estaba mintiendo. Cuando supo ni nombre pareció que se caso de mi, o perdió el interés, y se concentro en los libros. Pero cuando me ordeno que me fuera y no lo hice inmediatamente se enfado. Se enfado de verdad. Creo que me hubiera echo daño de verdad si Sven no hubiera llegado en ese momento.

-¿Más daño te refieres? - pregunto Frigga, pálida.

Sigyn negó con la cabeza.

-Teníais razón, alteza, no creo que esto – señalo su cuello – fuera un intento real de hacerme daño. Creo que solo quería asustarme al principio. Supongo que esperaba que me echara a llorar y suplicara que me sacaran de allí. En vez de eso, hice una broma – Sigyn rio para si – Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Tal vez no deberías volver – dijo Frigga – Es posible que la próxima vez intente hacerte daño de verdad, sin que le des motivos lógicos. Tal vez al ver que no te has asustado se ponga furioso.

-Entonces tendremos que cambiar la estrategia para visitarle – sonrió Sigyn

Frigga medito unos instantes y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Durante unas semanas, no entraras en la celda, dejaras el cristal entre los dos – Sigyn no dijo nada, pero era algo que ya pensaba hacer -, hasta que el se acostumbre a ti, o estemos seguras de que no supone un riesgo real tratar con él cara a cara. Yo le escribiré. Presentarme ante él ahora mismo, aunque no sea en persona, no serviría si piensa que todo es un truco de Odin para torturarlo. ¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir con esto?

Sigyn dudo unos segundo y asintió.

-Gracias – la voz de Frigga temblaba y la reina le apretó la mano cariñosamente. De nuevo, Sigyn sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Frigga y consolarla por todas las cosas que le estaban pasando. No había pensado en como podría afectar su historia a Frigga, y ahora que tenia a la reina delante, temblado, se sintió mal por no haber disimulado las marcas. Por no haber mentido. ¿De verdad era necesario contarle a una madre que sufría hasta que punto su hijo estaba mal? Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Este era el barco que había elegido y tendría que soportar las consecuencias.

-Puedes retirarte – le indico Frigga, las lagrimas claras en su voz. Sigyn se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, mirando a Frigga sin saber que más decir.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por vos? - pregunto en voz baja

Frigga levanto la vista y Sigyn vio las lagrimas correr por las mejillas de la reina.

-Ya has hecho más por él que su padre en muchos años – murmuro Frigga. - Se que estas asustada y tienes miedo de Loki y aún así vas a volver. Y te agradezco que vayas a intentarlo. Un intento más. Es todo lo que pido para Loki. Y tu tienes el valor de concederme esa gracia. No tienes que hacer nada más por mi. Ya has hecho más de lo que podía esperar.

Frigga se volvió, dándole la espalda a Sigyn. Esta trago saliva. Aunque quisiera, ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Review! **


	7. Capítulo 6: Loki, segunda parte

**¡Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios del anterior capítulo! **

**Me habéis mencionado que hay algunas faltas ortográficas en los capítulos El otro día me senté frente al portátil para intentar arreglar todas las que viera, y creo que no me he dejado ninguna. También he puesto bastante atención en que no haya ninguna en este capítulo pero seguro que alguna se ha colado.**

**Como le conté a Valde mi portátil esta senil y cambia las cosas como quiere y cuando quiere. Esta vez espero que se haya comportado. **

**Sin más, el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Loki, segunda parte**

_¿Estas lista para una tormenta perfecta?_

_Katy Perry – Dark Horse_

Los días de Sigyn pasaban en una rutina borrosa.

Tras su conversación con Frigga, las dos habían decidido posponer la siguiente visita una semana, para dejar que Sigyn se recuperara de su shock. Como prometió, Frigga escribió una carta (de varias paginas de longitud) para que Sigyn se la entregara a su hijo. Esperaba que eso le hiciera comportarse, pero Sigyn no esperaba ya mucho más de Loki: una carta no iba a pararlo cuando intentara atacarla de nuevo.

La diferencia esta vez, se dijo, es que no iba a ser tan tonta como para entrar en su celda. Sven tenia razón, la reina ponía demasiada fe en su hijo, una fe que él no se merecía. Frigga sostenía que Loki estaba confuso y no sabia que lo hacia, y en cierta manera, Sigyn sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Cuando Loki la ataco en la celda parecía un animal enjaulado. Durante un instante, Sigyn vio la locura de la que toda la corte hablaba.

Se pregunto como habría reaccionado ella en su situación. Encerrada, sola... Pero seguía faltandole un detalle: ¿por qué? Sigyn estaba convencida que sin saber el por qué de los motivos de Loki nunca conseguiría entender esa chispa de locura que vio aquel día. Nunca seria capaz de decirle a Frigga si realmente su hijo podía mejorar o si estaba perdido para siempre.

Necesitaba saber cosas que no tenia ni idea de como empezar a averiguar.

Había hablado con Frigga largo y tendido sobre Loki. La reina le había confiado detalles de la infancia del príncipe y su adolescencia. Detalles como su primer libro o como aprendió magia de su madre. Pero los detalles importantes, lo que de verdad ayudarían a Sigyn a comprender que estaba pasando, se los guardaba.

Sigyn meneo la cabeza.

Si el resto del mundo no estaba dispuesto a darle los detalles, tendría que averiguarlos sola.

* * *

Al día de su segunda visita llego por fin, y pillo a Sigyn tan poco preparada como la primera vez.

Esta vez, sin embargo, cuando salio de su habitación acompañada por Sven (-No puedo creer que vayáis a hacer esto. -No me queda más remedio Sven), estaba tranquila. Ahora sabia a que se enfrentada de verdad.

Cuando ella y Sven llegaron a las puertas (el otro guardia se limito a saludarla con la cabeza), Sven le ofreció el brazo y bajaron las escaleras lentamente.

-No tenéis que hacer esto, mi lady – murmuro

-No tengo opción – contesto la joven con una sonrisa

-Claro que tenéis opción – Sven se paro y Sigyn le miro – Se que la reina lo hace con buena intención, y se que le debéis lealtad, pero esto va a acabar mal. Y a vos os acusaran de traición.

Sigyn bajo la vista.

-Lo se – susurro – Se que estoy arriesgando muchas cosas viniendo aquí. Estoy poniendo en jaque la situación de mi familia y, sí – añadió al ver que el soldado abría la boca para hablar -, se que la situación de mi familia no es ideal dentro de Asgard. Pero tengo que hacer esto.

Sigyn reanudo la marcha con Sven tras ella. Esta vez se dirigió con paso firme hacia el final del pasillo, ignorando a los demás presos. Por fin, llegando al final, se planto frente a la celda de Loki. El príncipe le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y volvió a dirigir al libro entre sus manos. La joven sonrió y se cruzo de brazos, esperando. Loki volvió a mirarla, esta vez directamente, antes de volver a ignorarla. Sven miro a Sigyn y esta asintió. El guardia se adelanto y abrió un pequeño hueco en el cristal de la celda, tal y como hizo la vez anterior. Sigyn se saco la kilométrica carta de Frigga de la capa y la deposito con cuidado en el suelo de la celda. Sabia que Loki, aunque fingía estar ocupado, la estaba observando.

-Que no os vea tener miedo – susurro Sven

-¿Te crees que soy nueva? - le contesto Sigyn sacando la mano de la celda. Sven procedió a cerrar el hueco y, con una reverencia, se alejo para seguir con su ronda de vigilancia.

Sigyn le observo alejarse, ignorando el movimiento dentro de la celda.

-¿Cuanto le ha pagado mi madre para que se prestara a hacer esto? - la voz de Loki sonaba cercana y Sigyn se volvió. Pego un respingo al ver al príncipe agachado junto a ella tras el cristal. Loki sonrió y Sigyn le dirigió una mirada seca. Tenia que recordar esto. No iba a dejar que Loki la volviera a sorprender.

-No lo se.

-¿Hoy no entras a hacerme compañía? - la sonrisa de Loki se ensancho.

-No, gracias, la última vez me basto para una temporada. Tu madre me dijo que te había enseñado modales, pero supongo que si estas en prisión es porque se te ha olvidado todo lo que te enseño – Sigyn sonrió al ver como la sonrisa de Loki se caía de su rostro.

-Eres muy valiente con un cristal entre nosotros, Sigyn.

Sigyn le observo. La postura de Loki era tranquila, agachado de rodillas junto al cristal. Sus caras no estaban muy lejos la una de la otra, solo el cristal les separaba.

-Veo que os acordáis de mi nombre – murmuro – Suponía que tras mi ultima visita habríais olvidado todo sobre mi persona, viendo que os era tan desagradable que incluso intentasteis matarme.

-¿Matarte? No – Loki se incorporo y empezó a pasear frente a ella – Más bien, asustarte.

-Os lanzasteis sobre mi – le recordó Sigyn – Ibais a matarme.

-Si hubiera querido matarte ahora no estarías frente a mi, echándome en cara que intente matarte – dijo Loki con una sonrisa, señalándola con la mano.

Sigyn se mordió el labio y reprimió una sonrisa. No había estado equivocada al pensar que Loki no había intentado hacerle daño (un daño real) al atacarla. También tomo nota mental de recordar que posiblemente si Loki la quería muerta no habría cristal que le detuviera.

-Me siento más segura a este lado – Loki le lanzó una sonrisa – por ahora lo dejaremos así

-Por ahora... - repitió el preso - ¿Esto va a durar mucho?

-Hasta que la reina lo ordene – contesto Sigyn – La carta es para vos, por cierto.

Loki se acerco lentamente hacia ella y recogió la carta, agachándose de nuevo junto al cristal. Observo la carta unos instantes antes de volver su atención de nuevo a Sigyn.

-¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti o de esto? - agito la carta frente a ella.

-Ese no es mi problema – contesto Sigyn agitando la cabeza – Pero acostumbraos a verme por aquí.

Loki la observo detenidamente, estudiando su rostro.

-Estas aquí para espiar para mi madre, ¿verdad?.

Sigyn le sonrió y soltó una risita.

-Para eso esto aquí.

Loki esbozo lo que Sigyn creía era la primera sonrisa real que había visto en la cara del príncipe.

-¿Y cual es el plan? - pregunto, divertido - ¿Para que te manda mi madre a espiarme? Aún no me fio de ti, deberías saberlo, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Que cree Frigga que puede lograr al mandarte aquí?

-Tu madre cree que puede ayudarte a salir de aquí – le contó Sigyn – Cree que puedes rehabilitarte.

_'¿Puedes?'_

-Esta perdiendo el tiempo – Loki no predio la sonrisa – Te esta haciendo a ti perder el tiempo. O tal vez algo más si alguien te pilla viniendo aquí. Te acusaran...

-...de traición, me impondrán un castigo ejemplar, o tal vez me mataran a mi y castigaran a mi familia – termino Sigyn sarcástica – Miradlo por el lado positivo, tal vez acabe en la celda de enfrente y así tendréis compañía.

Loki soltó una carcajada.

-O tal vez os metan en la celda conmigo, princesa.

-¿Dos persona de sangre real con motivos para odiar a Odin? - Sigyn levanto las cejas, intentando no reírse – Es más probable que os suelten y os devuelvan el trono.

Al mencionar el trono la sonrisa de Loki flojeo un poco. Sigyn se maldijo a si misma. No deberia haber mencionado nada referente a la caída de Loki.

-¿Que le vas a contar a mi madre de esta visita? - pregunto Loki curioso. Si el descuido de Sigyn le había afectado, no dejo que se notara.

-Desde luego no tus bromas sobre acabar los dos en la misma celda – bromeo Sigyn, intentando aligerar de nuevo el ambiente. Se mordió el labio y miro en silencio a Loki – Quiere saber por qué lo hiciste.

-Tu también quieres saberlo – dijo Loki.

-No, yo no... - Sigyn intento negar lo obvio pero sabia que no estaba engañando al joven frente a ella.

-No mientas a un mentiroso, Sigyn – la corto Loki – Tal vez esas tontas con las que pasas los días se traguen tus engaños, pero a mi no puedes mentirme. - Sigyn lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta - ¿Sorprendida? Hice memoria la otra noche, ya te dije que me resultabas familiar.

-No sabia que prestabais atención a las damas de vuestra madre – murmuro Sigyn

-Y no lo hago. Pero tu no eres una simple dama – dijo Loki con una sonrisa – ¿Sabias que tu abuelo nunca me dejo entrar en la biblioteca de su palacio?

-Seguro que temía que le robarais algún libro – susurro Sigyn con una sonrisa sin mirarle. - Debo irme.

El rostro de Loki no demostró cambio alguno. Con la sonrisa aún en su cara, la miro en silencio, como preguntando por qué.

-Llevo aquí demasiado tiempo – murmuro Sigyn explicándose – No puedo arriesgarme tanto.

Loki se incorporo de nuevo y la observo sin hablar. Sigyn sentía una presión en el pecho. No podía evitar sentir que estaba decepcionandole al marcharse.

-Si me pillan, se acabaron las visitas, mías o de cualquier otra persona a la que Frigga pueda convencer de venir aquí – se froto las manos – Vuestro padre...

-¡No es mi padre! - exclamo Loki, la sonrisa ya perdida.

Sigyn cerro los ojos y trago saliva.

-Odin no dejara que nadie de confianza se acerque a vuestra madre si averigua esto – murmuro.

-Vete.

Sigyn abrió los ojos y miro al preso frente a ella. Loki la observaba tranquilamente, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, las manos tras la espalda. Parecía sorprendido de que Sigyn siguiera allí.

-Volveré en unos días – dijo Sigyn. Loki no respondió, se volvió y se alejo del cristal. La joven lo observo mientras se sentaba en uno de sus sillones. Loki le devolvió la mirada.

-Vete – la voz de Loki sonaba cansada, como si hablara con una niña especialmente pesada. Sigyn sonrió y se alejo del cristal.

Dirigiéndose hacia la salida se cruzo con Sven y le sonrió. El guardia la miro extrañado y Sigyn se rio en voz baja mientras subía los primeros peldaños de la escalera.

Hoy no estaba más cerca de averiguar porque Loki había hecho todo lo que había hecho, pero hoy, por primera vez, había visto al Loki del que hablaba Frigga con cariño.

Meneo la cabeza y sonrió, traviesa. La reina tenia razón.

Cuando Loki quería, era el hombre más encantador de los Nueve Reinos.

* * *

**Esta vez, Loki se ha portado. Claro que tampoco ha tenido oportunidad de ponerse bestia con un cristal de por medio.**

**Review!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Juegos

**Este puede ser, perfectamente, mi capítulo favorito de toda la historia (por ahora, claro). Espero que a vosotras también os encante. **

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Juegos **

_Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo_

_True Blood_

Había pasado casi un mes desde la segunda visita de Sigyn a la celda de Loki. Tanto ella con Frigga estaban contentas de como estaban yendo las cosas. Loki... no tanto. Sigyn había llegado a la conclusión de que el príncipe se sentía frustrado.

Y era culpa suya.

Había visitado a Loki un par de veces más tras aquella noche. Por el bien del preso, había intentado mantener una rutina, para que tanto él como ella se acostumbraran a las visitas orquestadas por Frigga. Pronto se dio cuenta de que esa estrategia no iba a funcionar.

En cuanto Loki percibió que las palabras de Sigyn sobre que se acostumbrara a verla eran reales, y comprobó por el mismo que la joven aparecía cada semana a la misma hora, perdió interés.

Y cuando Loki perdía interés se volvía intratable.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu madre de tu parte?

-No – contestaba Loki sin molestarse en levantar la mirada de su libro.

-¿... necesita algo más? Tal vez unos cuadernos y pluma... - sugería Sigyn

-No – Loki le devolvía una mirada aburrida - ¿No tienes que irte ya?

Al menos había desistido de asustarla a base de gritos y empujones, algo que Sigyn no echaba de menos.

Tras dos visitas inútiles donde Sigyn se había sentido más como una criada que como una visita, decidió cambiar de estrategia. Pensó en las cosas que Frigga le había contado sobre el Loki anterior a su caída. Silencioso, tranquilo, no le gustaba la confrontación directa... Ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

El fallo había sido suyo, por intentar hacerle las cosas fáciles a los dos. Pero Loki no quería las cosas fáciles. La solución más sencilla no formaba parte de Loki. Si tanto ella como Frigga querían llegar a algo con estas visitas, tenían que jugar con las reglas de Loki. Así que Sigyn cambio de estrategia.

La semana siguiente no apareció a la hora prevista. No apareció, simplemente. Cuando Frigga le pregunto a la mañana siguiente, Sigyn simplemente sonrió y le contó que todo seguía igual pero que estaba probando un plan nuevo para acercarse a Loki. Frigga la miro un segundo y le devolvió la sonrisa. Si quería resultados tendría que fiarse de su dama de compañía. Durante el día, escapándose unas horas con la excusa de buscar más tela para un vestido, Sigyn busco por palacio a Sven. Cuando por fin lo encontró fue el soldado el primero en acercarse.

-¿Donde estabais anoche? ¿Tenéis idea de lo que habéis echo?

Sven prodeció a contarle como la noche anterior el príncipe había estado tranquilo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sigyn llegaba tarde. Había llamado a Sven a gritos para preguntarle donde estaba Sigyn y porque no había llegado aún. Cuando el guardia le contó que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba y que tal vez había tenido que quedarse en sus habitaciones porque no era seguro venir, Loki ladeo la cabeza levemente, los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿No eres tu el que la acompaña desde su puerta hasta aquí? - pregunto Loki.

Sven trago saliva.

-No estaba hoy cuando llame a su puerta – contesto el guardia con un hilo de voz. - Tal vez su presencia era requerida en otro lugar.

-Esta al servicio de mi madre, mi madre ha orquestado estas visitas y no le daría otras tareas hoy. ¿Por qué no esta aquí?

-No lo se – Sven trago saliva. No entendía como Sigyn era capaz de soportar visitas de hasta a veces treinta minutos con él.

-Búscala – el tono de Loki no daba lugar a replica. Sven carraspeo y se puso derecho.

-No. No voy a dejar mi puesto para daros un gusto. Deberíais estar agradecidos de que la dama Sigyn se presta a venir a visitaros. No tenéis derecho a exigir nada de ella.

La respuesta de Loki había sido golpear con fuerza el cristal de su celda. Sven pego un salto hacia atrás. Con un bufido, el príncipe volvió a sus libros, aunque no aguanto mucho rato sentado y empezó a dar vueltas al rededor de sus sillones. Cada vez que Sven se acercaba a su celda, Loki le dirigía una mirada cargada de odio.

Cuando Sven termino su relato, Sigyn estaba teniendo serios problemas para aguantarse la risa. La idea de un Loki airado por el plantón se le antojaba divertidísima.

-Vais a ir esta noche, ¿verdad? - pregunto Sven mirándola fijamente. Sigyn soltó una carcajada.

-No – contesto con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se alejo dejando atrás a un confuso Sven.

Se le olvido la tela y cuando volvió a con las demás damas de Frigga no podía parar de sonreír.

* * *

Tras el plantón de la anterior semana, Sigyn decidió que esa semana visitaría a Loki. El día previsto para la visita llego y Sigyn falto de nuevo a posta. Cuando Sven llego a su puerta le indico que volviera la noche siguiente a la misma hora.

-Sabéis que eso lo va a poner furioso, ¿verdad? - Sigyn se dio cuenta de que el guardia estaba realmente asustado de la reacción de Loki.

-Esa es la idea.

Sigyn se sentía mal por el pobre Sven (se imaginaba que Loki estaría esperándola para exigir una explicación, un segundo plantón no le haría gracia), pero esto era necesario. Si Loki la veía _fácil_ perdería todo el interés en ella y acabaría siendo la chica de los recados.

Había reflexionado y se dio cuenta que si su segunda visita a la celda de Loki había ido bien era porque él no había esperado que ella regresara. Cuando la vio de nuevo frente al cristal su interés se despertó pero las visitas programadas de Sigyn había matado esa curiosidad. Esperaba que después de dos semanas Loki hubiera entendido que Sigyn no era una constante en su vida, que no podía darla por hecho. Que no debía esperar verla frente a su celda como un perrito bien entrenado.

Sigyn se iba a presentar como un reto para Loki y esperaba que eso mantuviera el interés del príncipe sobre ella.

Naturalmente, sabía que la noche siguiente se enfrentaría a una ira y que Loki no seria especialmente amable con ella.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cama. Estaba preparada para los gritos de Loki.

* * *

La noche siguiente, tal como le pidió, Sven apareció a su puerta a la hora prevista. Sigyn le dirigió una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-¿Como estas esta noche, Sven? - pregunto, educada.

Sven resoplo.

-Deberíais haber ido anoche, mi lady. No esta contento. De hecho, esta furioso.

-Me lo imagino – Sigyn no estaba especialmente preocupada por las palabras de Sven. - ¿Le dijisteis que iría esta noche? - preguntó.

-No me permitió hablar – murmuro Sven – No paro de gritar en toda mi guardia.

Sigyn se mordió el labio.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sven. Tengo la sensación de que no estoy haciendo vuestra guardia más fácil. - Sven se encogió de hombros.

-Solo espero que sepáis lo que estáis haciendo.

Minutos después, Sigyn se encontró de nuevo frente a las puertas de las mazmorras del palacio. El guardia frente a la puerta le dirigió una mirada cautelosa. Sigyn hizo una pequeña reverencia con la puerta y sonrió.

-¿Vais a seguir jugando a este juego con él, mi lady? - murmuro el guardia.

-Creo que después de esta noche Loki no os dará tantos problemas. - contesto Sigyn. El guardia le abrió las puertas y Sigyn inicio el descenso hacia las celdas con Sven tras ella. Sigyn noto que el soldado estaba realmente asustado y frunció el ceño. Tal vez los dos guardias tenían razón y había estirado este juego demasiado. Percibió que los presos a ambos lados del pasillo la miraba con una mezcla de diversión, respeto y, en algunos casos, con pena. Por primera vez en toda la noche, Sigyn se sintió inquieta.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a este lado del pasillo! - Sigyn reconoció la voz de Loki y tembló al notar la furia en sus gritos - ¿Me oyes, patética excusa de ser? ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Sigyn se paro en seco, pero Sven la animo a seguir.

-No os esta gritando a vos. Es a mi. - Sigyn le dirigió una mirada confusa – Intente hacerle callar ayer. No fue una buena idea.

Sigyn asintió y reanudo la marcha. Tras unos pocos pasos más, se encontró de nuevo frente a la celda de Loki.

No se encontró nada que no esperara ya, pero igualmente se sintió sorprendida. Los libros estaban desperdigados por la celda (como si alguien los hubiera tirado contra las paredes y el cristal) y había un sillón tirado en el suelo junto a la cama. Un golpe en el cristal la obligo a mirar hacia arriba. No permitió a su cuerpo reaccionar al golpe.

-¿Quien te crees que eres? - pregunto el preso frente a ella, sus ojos desencajados y la respiración agitada. - ¿Quien te crees que eres para tenerme aquí esperándote?

-Hola, Loki – le saludo Sigyn con una sonrisa. Eso enfureció aún más a Loki y volvió a golpear el cristal, esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Responde! - le grito. Sigyn se forzó a parecer poco impresionada. Su plan lo necesitaba.

-Parece que me has echado de menos, ¿no? - Loki le bufo y se aparto del cristal.

-Lárgate.

-¿No quieres los libros de tu madre? - pregunto Sigyn levantando un pequeño fardo – Creo que te ha escrito otra carta. Supongo que tendré que devolvérsela – Sigyn empezó a darse la vuelta para irse pero otro golpe en el cristal la hizo detenerse. Resistió la tentación de echarse a reír.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas que en vez de hacer lo que ella te manda prefieres pasarte las noches por ahí? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no le cuentas eso? - la sonrisa de Loki estaba deformada por una chispa de locura - ¿Con quien te fuiste la semana pasada? ¿Eh, pequeña zorra? ¿Con quien te estabas revolcando en vez de estar aquí? - le chillo.

Sigyn se acerco al cristal y lo golpeo con fuerza, cerca de la cara de Loki.

-¡No te permito esas bromas! - le espeto - ¿Quien te crees que eres TU? ¡No eres más que un príncipe demente encerrado en una jaula! ¡Da las gracias que vengo a verte! - mientras hablaba su cara poco a poco se acercaba al cristal. Lo único que separaba su rostro del de Loki era el cristal.

-¡No eres mejor que yo, princesita! - le grito - ¡Sigyn Freyasdottir! ¡Tu deberías ser la que se sintiera agradecida de no estar aquí encerrada o cosas peores! ¡Si no eres la puta de palacio es porque Odin tenia cierto respeto a tu abuelo! ¡De otra manera hubieras acabado calentando la cama de mi hermano! ¡O la mía!

Sigyn se sintió palidecer. La sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó, la locura ya clara en su rostro.

-¿Como te atreves...? - susurro la joven negando con la cabeza

-¿Como me atrevo? - Loki se humedeció los labios con la lengua - ¡¿Como te atreves tu?! ¡Tendría que haberte matado el mismo momento que pusiste un pie en esta celda!

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? - chillo Sigyn - ¿Eh? ¿POR QUÉ?

-¡No eres más que una perdida de tiempo!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Y lo sabes! - Loki volvió a golpear el cristal - ¿Qué bien hacéis tu y tus hermanas? ¡No sois más que una perdida de espacio!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

-¡ENTRA A CERRARMELA, COBARDE!

Sigyn se alejo del cristal y observo a Loki. Los dos tenían los ojos entrecerrados. Pálidos. Sigyn intento calmar su respiración y se volvió - ¡Sven!

El guardia no se había alejado y había observado todo el intercambio de gritos de los dos príncipes caídos en desgracia.

-Abre la celda – le indico Sigyn señalando el cristal con la cabeza.

-Mi señora... - murmuro Sven

-Abre. La. Celda – las palabras de Sigyn eran suaves, pero encerraban ira.

-No puedo...

-Abre la puerta, soldadito – le animo la voz demente de Loki – Esto es entre la princesa y yo.

-Ábrela – repitió Sigyn.

Sven observo a los dos jóvenes frente a él. No había diferencia en sus rostros: la locura del príncipe tenia reflejo en la locura de la cara de Sigyn.

-No puedo hacerlo, mi lady – susurro.

-¡ABRELA! - gritaron al unisono Loki y Sigyn.

Sven empezó a negar con la cabeza pero paro al notar que le faltaba el aire. Intento tragar saliva pero eso solo lo empeoro. Miro asustado a Sigyn pero esta estaba mirando a Loki. Este solo una risa enloquecida.

-Que no te quede duda de que si quiero acabar contigo, puedo. Abre la celda. - murmuro Sigyn

Sigyn se giro para mirar a Sven, su rostro pasivo.

-Ábreme, Sven.

Por fin, la presión en la garganta del guardia cedió y Sven tosió. Se acerco a la celda y saco el cristal para abrir un hueco. Loki se aparto, dejando espacio para que Sigyn entrara.

-Estáis tan loca como él – le dijo Sven a Sigyn mientras esta entraba en la celda. Sigyn no lo miro y fijo sus ojos en el joven frente a ella. La sonrisa de Loki no había desaparecido. En cuanto se cerro el cristal se abalanzo sobre ella y la aplasto contra el cristal. Esta vez, Sigyn se revolvió contra él, intentado soltarse. Loki se reía ante sus esfuerzos y la apretó aún más contra el cristal. Soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando Sigyn consiguió golpearle la espinilla con el pie. Sigyn consiguió liberar una mano y le tiro del pelo hacia atrás. Loki la golpeo contra el cristal pero perdieron el equilibrio y se encontraron en el suelo. Con Sigyn encima de él, la joven aprovecho para arañarle la cara. Loki soltó un pequeño grito y la empujo para sacársela de encima. Se lanzo contra ella y le agarro las muñecas, sujetándola contra el suelo.

Viendo la batalla perdida, Sigyn grito y dejo que su magia se liberara contra Loki. Una ola de energía golpeo a Loki en el pecho y lo lanzo contra el cristal. Jadeando Sigyn se levanto y miro a Loki. Este le devolvió la mirada con una cara confusa.

-Magia... - susurro. Sigyn simplemente asintió.

Loki se levanto y le sonrío. Luego se echo a reír.

-Esto sí es interesante.

Sigyn sonrió y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de Loki. Ya tenia lo que quería. Aunque visitara a Loki todos los días, él ya no se cansaría de verla.

Por fin tenia la atención de Loki.

Ahora empezaban los juegos de verdad.

* * *

**No tengo nada en contra de Sigyn pasiva, cuando esta bien escrita es genial (Valde, te estoy mirando a ti), pero tengo la sensación de que Sigyn SIEMPRE es pasiva. Así que me dije, ¿por qué no cambiar las cosas? Así que aquí la tenéis: ¡Sigyn-no-me-toques-lo-huevos-Loki-Freyasdottir!**

**Review!**


	9. Capítulo 8: Juegos, segunda parte

**Bueno, en el ultimo capítulo rompimos un nuevo record de reviews. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! Me alegro muchísimo de que os gustara el capítulo tanto como a mi =) **

**Este capítulo empieza justo donde acaba el anterior, sin saltos ninguno. Espero que os guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Juegos, segunda parte. **

_¿Así que quieres jugar con magia?_

_Katy Perry – Dark Horse_

_¿No vas a salir? Te he estado esperando, aguantando la respiración, hasta que el cuerpo se me puso azul. Tenemos todo que perder, si, te estoy esperando._

_Digital Daggers – Where The Lonely Ones Roam. _

-Esto si es interesante.

Sigyn se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de Loki y le sonrió.

-¿A que eso no te lo esperabas?

-Estoy más intrigado en saber porque no te defendiste la primera vez que estuviste aquí – Loki se incorporo. Se acerco a otro de los sillones y lo arrastro hasta dejarlo frente a Sigyn – Espero que hoy no tengas prisa en irte. Creo que te debes un par de explicaciones – Loki se sentó y cruzo las piernas.

-Yo no te debo nada – dijo Sigyn ladeando la cabeza, observándole – Si acaso, tu me debes una disculpa.

-¿Y tu no? - pregunto Loki apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas – Ya me has dado plantón dos veces.

-No eres el centro de mi vida – murmuro Sigyn desviando la mirada. Loki se echo a reír.

-Vale. ¿Qué te parece una tregua? Nadie gana y nadie pierde.

Sigyn le miro y se humedeció los labios. Finalmente asintió.

-¿Desde cuando haces magia? - pregunto Loki

-Soy vanir – contesto Sigyn levantando las cejas – A mi no me criaron como Sif para ser una guerrera y buscar una gloriosa muerte en batalla. No finjas que esto te sorprende, Loki.

Loki se masajeó la mandíbula con la mano.

-¿Te envió mi madre por eso?

-No. Me envió porque soy la única de sus damas de compañía capaz de mantener la boca cerrada y de aguantarte – rio Sigyn. Loki sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias hacer magia?

-No me creíste cuando te dije que me mandaba tu madre, ¿de veras crees que por decirte que sabia hacer magia ibas a tratarme algo mejor? Casi me matas la primera vez solamente porque pensabas que era una enviada de tu padre. Lo cual, por cierto, no tiene sentido – dijo Sigyn

-Reconozco que no soy el mejor de los anfitriones, pero tengo mis motivos para sospechar de toda persona que aparezca por esas escaleras – le confeso Loki señalando el pasillo con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Sigyn. Loki le sonrió.

-Por cosas que pasaron mientras estaba fuera – contesto él – Cosas que no te interesan.

Sigyn se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, tenia que intentarlo – murmuro Sigyn. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se acaricio el pelo distraídamente. No iba a ser tan fácil descubrir los motivos de Loki.

-Si quieres saber que paso en la tierra, puedes preguntarle a Thor – murmuro Loki serio – Estoy seguro de que mi hermano estará encantado de contar todas sus batallitas a una dama como tu. Si tienes suerte, puede que hasta los imbéciles que le siguen a todas partes le ayuden a representarlo.

-Me interesa más tu versión, si te soy sincera – dijo Sigyn.

Loki suspiro y se levanto del sillón. Empezó a dar vueltas al rededor de la celda, mientras Sigyn le seguía con la mirada. Finalmente, se paro frente a ella y le sonrió.

-No te lo voy a contar.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras.

Loki junto las manos y soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Por qué te ha molestado que no viniera? - pregunto Sigyn. Loki la miro fijamente y se volvió a sentar.

-Se que soy un preso, pero aun exijo algo de respeto. Un respeto que tu no me das.

-¡Mira quien habla! ¡Hace cinco minutos me has llamado puta delante de un guardia! - exclamo Sigyn

-¡Y tu me has dejado en ridículo delante del mismo guardia durante dos semanas! - le grito Loki.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no eres el centro de mi vida, tengo más cosas que hacer a parte de venir a verte!

-¿Y donde estabas la semana pasada? - pregunto Loki con una sonrisa. Sigyn abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. La sonrisa de Loki se ensancho.

-Tuve que darme la vuelta e irme – improviso Sigyn

-Ya te he dicho que no mientas a un mentiroso, Sigyn – la corto Loki – Se que el guardia va a buscarte a la puerta de tus habitaciones para traerte aquí.

Sigyn se tapo la cara con las manos y gruño. ¡Maldito Sven!

-Vale, tu ganas – dijo finalmente – Estaba mi habitación pero no vine porque no quise.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Loki

-¡Porque yo también exijo un respeto que tu no me has dado desde que pise esta celda por primera vez! - explico Sigyn – Puede que yo tampoco sea mucho más que un peón en las manos de Odin, pero me gustaría que me trataran con un mínimo de decoro.

-Y por eso no viniste, ¿no?

-Solo pretendía darte una lección sobre como tratar a una dama – dijo Sigyn con una sonrisa.

-¿Y esa lección es...?

-Que no puedes tratarme como un mueble.

Se miraron durante unos segundos fijamente, sin sonreír. Sigyn sabia que estaban en un impasse.

-Si vas a seguir con estas visitas – dijo Loki finalmente – esto no puede seguir así. No me apetece pasarme los días pensado si me vas a plantar o no. Tampoco me gusta insultarte aunque no lo creas.

-No lo parecía hace un rato.

-Sigyn, ¿no lo entiendes? - pregunto Loki con una sonrisa juguetona – Tu estabas jugando a un juego para darme una lección y hace 10 minutos yo estaba jugando a otro. ¡Y caíste en el de lleno!

Sigyn lo miro estupefacta.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Crees que no sospechaba lo que estabas haciendo? - Loki se echo hacia adelante, hacia ella, riendo – Te lo reconozco, has tenido el valor de hacerlo y es algo que me deja gratamente sorprendido, pero soy el Dios del Engaño, El Timador, el Dios de Todo Fraude. Si de verdad esperabas que no iba a devolvértela de alguna manera me has decepcionado, Sigyn.

Sigyn se echo a reír.

-Tengo mucho que aprender de ti, por lo visto.

-Solo quería enfadarte un poco – confeso Loki – Pero que entraras aquí a pelearte conmigo fue toda una sorpresa.

-Grata, espero – dijo Sigyn. Loki hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

-No todos los días aparece alguien a jugar a mis juegos con mis propias reglas.

Sigyn se recostó en el sillón y cruzo los brazos, sonriendo al joven frente a ella.

-Bien, referente a esto – dijo Loki señalándose a él mismo y a Sigyn -, no me gustaría que se acabara, si te digo la verdad. Eres el único... esparcimiento que tengo en esta celda. Que no vinieras me molestaba en parte por eso.

-No volveré a intentar algo así, he aprendido la lección – dijo Sigyn.

-No. Inténtalo – dijo Loki – Lo único que te ha fallado es que no estabas preparada. Me subestimaste y por eso hemos acabado aquí, yo con arañazos y tu con más moratones. Nunca subestimes al enemigo.

-¿Por qué no estas en los cuarteles preparando todos los ataques de Asgard? - pregunto Sigyn riendo.

-¿Pero quien te crees que sacaba de líos a Thor y a sus amiguitos? - bromeo Loki. - Hablo en serio Sigyn, si vas a seguir viniendo, tienes que estar más atenta. Que te pillen aquí significa la muerte para ambos.

-Para mi lo entiendo, ¿pero para ti? - pregunto Sigyn extrañada.

-Odin solo necesita una excusa para ejecutarme. Las visitas de una de las princesas de Vanaheim es la excusa perfecta. Porque obviamente estamos planeando como sacarme de aquí y fugarnos a Vanaheim a casarnos y recuperar el trono de tu abuelo – dijo Loki sarcástico. Sigyn soltó una carcajada.

-Eso suena muy a ti – bromeo la pelirroja.

-Por Dios no – exclamo Loki meneando la cabeza – Nos casaríamos en Alfheim, eso no lo esperarían.

-¡Yo tengo familia en Alfheim! - exclamo Sigyn pensando en su tío Frey.

-Mira, ya tenemos sitio donde quedarnos a pasar la luna de miel – rio Loki. Sigyn se rio con él, disfrutando de el raro momento. Casi podía olvidar que estaban en una celda en las mazmorras de Asgard con un príncipe condenado a cadena perpetua. No reconocía a este Loki: divertido, hablador... No coincidía con las cosas que la gente contaba. El Loki que la gente conocía (_creía conocer_, pensó Sigyn) y el Loki real, el que estaba delante de ella bromeando sobre como tomarle el pelo a Odin para fugarse juntos. Sigyn sonrió. Casi prefería que la gente no conociera el Loki que tenia delante. En un impulso egoísta deseo que nadie lo conociera, que fuera _su_ Loki.

Este Loki podía ser un secreto entre ella y él.

Ese impulso duro pocos segundos antes de que la cara de Theoric saltara al frente de sus pensamientos. Sigyn sintió su sonrisa temblar y trago saliva. Sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. Frente a ella, Loki había dejado de hablar y la miraba extrañado.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto.

Sigyn agito la cabeza y le sonrió. Asintió y forzó una sonrisa.

-Debería irme, se hace tarde – murmuro levantándose. Loki la imito y la siguió hasta el cristal. Sigyn levanto la mano y golpeo el cristal llamando a Sven. Sentía los ojos de Loki pegados a la nuca. - Volveré en un par de días. Esta vez de verdad, lo prometo – le dijo con una sonrisa. Loki asintió, sin dejar de mirarla. Sven se paro frente al cristal y se dispuso a abrir un hueco para Sigyn.

Sigyn miro a Loki durante unos segundos y se dispuso a marcharse. Loki se giro para volver a su sillón. Cuando Sigyn tenia un pie ya fuera de la celda, soltó una exclamación.

-¡Loki! - le llamo. El príncipe se giro al mismo tiempo que Sigyn y la joven se encontró entre los brazos del preso, sus manos contra el pecho de él y su cabeza justo debajo de la barbilla de Loki. Sentía las manos de Loki cerca de la cintura. Sigyn se sintió enrojecer y se apresuro a alejarse de Loki – Lo siento – murmuro. Se metió las manos en la capa y busco entre los bolsillos. Finalmente, saco una carta y se la tendió a Loki – De tu madre.

Loki recogió la carta sin decir palabra y Sigyn dio un paso hacia atrás, aclarándose la garganta. Al ver que el príncipe no decía nada, se dio la vuelta y salio de la celda. Sven cerro el hueco sin mirarla y la agarro suavemente del brazo para alejarla del cristal. Sigyn miro al suelo y empezó a andar. Antes de perder de vista la celda de Loki miro hacia atrás.

Loki la miraba fijamente.

Sigyn trago saliva y volvió a mirar al frente. Cerro los ojos y suspiro, con una sonrisa. Ya sin poder aguantarse, se echo a reír (¿se lo imaginaba ella o le parecía escuchar a Loki reírse de fondo, también?). Cuando por fin termino de subir las escaleras y salio al pasillo principal del palacio aun se reía. Puso rumbo hacia sus habitaciones, sin preocuparse por los dos guardias que dejaba atrás, estupefactos.

* * *

**¿Interesante? ¿Si? ¿No? Review!**

**Mientras escribía este capitulo me pase la tarde escuchando 'Digital Daggers' y os los recomiendo a todas. Es un descubrimiento nuevo que he echo y la verdad es que molan mucho. **

**En especial para este capitulo me inspiro 'Where The Lonely Ones Roam'. Ya el titulo me pegaba mucho con Loki y Sigyn, pero al escucharla me paso lo mismo que con 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World' de Lorde. Cada verso es una mina de oro para esta historia. **

**La podéis escuchar aquí: watch?v=wJlv5zI5p2g**

**Supongo que cuando termine el fanfic colgare la lista completa de la 'soundtrack'. **


	10. Capítulo 9: Horror

**¡Hola de nuevo a todas! He tardado un poco en escribir este capítulo (en mi defensa diré que cada vez que llegaba a esa parte [cuando la leáis sabréis a que me refiero] me deprimía tanto que no sabia como seguir) pero ya estoy aquí con la primera actualización del mes ^_^**

**Principalmente, dar gracias a Arih porque casi todo lo que pasa en este capítulo es idea suya. ¡Eres una 'moshtrá'!**

**También**** dar las gracias a todas las que habéis comentado y a las que habéis hecho follow/favourite a la historia. ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!**

**Antes de empezar, aclarar una cosa por si acaso: desde la primera visita de Sigyn a la prisión han pasado DOS MESES. Nos quedan seis meses, más o menos, para los acontecimientos de The Dark World, en mi headcanon eso es lo que tardan en reparar el Puente Arco Iris y empezar a sofocar las revueltas en los Nueve Reinos. Y si os acordáis, al principio de The Dark World Thor acaba de terminar con las luchas ;) **

**Si alguien esta interesada, tengo un paint con toda la cronología, hasta ahora, del fanfic. **

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Horror**

_Empezamos una guerra contra los fantasmas de nuestro pasado, nadie se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados_

_Digital Daggers – State of Seduction_

_Haz el demonio tu amigo_

_Digital Daggers – Where the Lonely Ones Roam_

Fiel a su promesa, durante las siguientes semanas Sigyn no falto ningún día a sus citas con Loki. Con su ultima 'pelea' aun fresca en la mente, Loki había mantenido su promesa de comportarse como un anfitrión decente y Sigyn tenia que reconocer que cuando el príncipe quería podía ser condenadamente encantador.

Esta tregua entre ellos había permitido que algo parecido a una amistad surgiera entre ellos. Habían empezado a compartir algunas cosas entre ellos, como sus libros favoritos (a parte de los libros que Frigga preparaba para Loki, la propia Sigyn buscaba libros entre las estanterías de su habitación o de la biblioteca del palacio para el preso), sus puntos favoritos del palacio (al contrario que ella, Loki aborrecía los jardines de Asgard, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo en los pórticos más alejados de las salas de entrenamiento) o tonterías como que canciones disfrutaban más (Loki la había intentado convencer de que cantara para él pero Sigyn se había negado en rotundo).

Sin embargo, durante esas semanas, Loki nunca le contó que paso durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, donde acabo cuando cayo desde el Observatorio, aunque a Sigyn le parecía ver cierta tristeza en los ojos del príncipe cuando sacaba el tema. Por su parte, ella no le contó nada sobre Theoric, no sabia como. Cada día que pasaba sin contárselo a Loki, Sigyn se sentía como si le estuviera traicionando. Sabía que era irracional pensar así, pero tras varias semanas con él había desarrollado cierta lealtad hacia el príncipe.

Sigyn sospechaba que Loki sabía que ella le ocultaba algo de carácter personal, pero nunca le pregunto o le saco el tema. Pero a veces se encontraba con la mirada del príncipe fija en ella. Cuando eso pasaba ella desviaba la mirada y se mordía el labio, rezando para que él no se diera cuenta de como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cuando él hacia eso.

* * *

-¡Hace tan buen día! ¿Por qué no salimos hoy a pasear, alteza?

Sigyn levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo al oír la voz de Agot y miro a Frigga. La reina miro a sus damas y luego a la ventana antes de sonreír y asentir. Con un revuelo de telas abandonadas en sillones y libros tirados sin cuidado (Sigyn asesino con la mirada a Inge cuando esta le arranco un novela de las manos y la tiro sin cuidado al suelo), la comitiva de la reina se dirigió hacia los jardines del palacio de Asgard.

Cuando por fin se encontró al aire libre, Sigyn cerro los ojos e inspiro con fuerza el aire. Se acercaba el otoño pero el aire aun estaba cargado con el olor de las flores de Asgard. Suspiro al notar el calor del sol en su cara y al instante su buen humor se esfumo. Miro hacia atrás, hacia las ventanas del palacio, pensando en Loki. El príncipe le había dicho varias veces como prefería estar en el interior, entre sus libros, lejos de la gente, pero Sigyn sabia que si ahora mismo le ofreciera a Loki salir a pasear él aceptaría sin pensarlo. No necesitaba que él le dijera que estaba harto de estar encerrado, ella lo notaba. A veces Loki estaba irritable sin motivo (esas visitas duraban poco y siempre acababan con Loki refunfuñando en su celda al irse Sigyn) y ella sabia que era porque Loki se sentía frustrado.

Sigyn sintió como alguien le apretaba la mano y tiraba de ella. Con un sobresalto se volvió.

Frigga le sonreía, acariciándole la mano con el pulga. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y tiro de ella para que empezara a andar. Con una última mirada al palacio, Sigyn inicio la marcha con la reina, enganchadas las dos del brazo. Sigyn notaba que la reina tenia el mismo peso en el corazón que ella, y durante un rato simplemente se dedicaron a andar entre los arbustos, sin hablar, compartiendo el mismo dolor en silencio.

Había hablado con Frigga a menudo sobre Loki, compartiendo con ella sus conversaciones con el príncipe. Frigga sonreía y la alentaba siempre a contarle más cosas, más detalles. Sigyn sonreía y le contaba todo lo que podía, la alegría de la reina contagiosa.

-Desearía que hubieras conocido a Loki en otras circunstancias – le confeso Frigga un día. Sigyn la miro sin entender. - Él necesitaba un amigo, uno de verdad. Parece que te has convertido en eso – Frigga sonrió – Gracias.

Sigyn no supo que contestar pero la reina simplemente la sonreía y la instaba a contar más cosas.

La amiga de Loki. La, tal vez, única amiga de Loki. La única _real_. Ese era su papel ahora.

Por fin llegaron al borde el lago colindante al palacio y Frigga y sus damas se sentaron a descansar. Anna sugirió que tomaran su almuerzo al aire libre y Frigga acepto de nuevo. La joven rubia prácticamente salto del banco para buscar a un criado al que trasmitirle la orden. Hege se sentó en la hierba y Sigyn se tumbo junto a ella.

-Alteza, ¿sabéis algo sobre la situación en los demás reinos?

La pregunta despertó la curiosidad de Sigyn. Hacia unas semanas que Hege la había recordado que si los disturbios continuaban o empeoraban Odin no tendría más remedio que enviar a su Guardia Roja para defender los Nueve Reinos.

-No entiendas esto de otra manera, pero si Theoric entra en batalla podría no volver nunca.

El comentario de Hege, aunque cruel, era real. Su prometido podría perder la vida en batalla y ella se encontraría con un problema menos. No quería que Theoric muriera, pero tampoco lloraría si pasaba.

-Recibimos noticias de Heimdall todos los días. - contesto Frigga – La situación no es ideal, pero no esta empeorando. Los soldados destinados en otros reinos se defienden bien.

-Majestad... ¿Vanaheim...? - pregunto Sigyn con un hilo de voz.

-Esta igual que los demás reinos, querida. Se defienden con valor.

-¿Y Alfheim?

-Tu tío ha demostrado ser el comandante que Odin sospechaba que seria – Sigyn torció el gesto ante la mención de Odin -, valiente e inteligente, justo lo que necesitamos ahora mismo. De todas formas, en cuanto el Puente este reparado enviaremos refuerzos a todos los reinos. Mi hijo esta deseando salir a defendernos. - Frigga miro a lo lejos, hacia los restos del Observatorio. Seguramente Thor estaba allí, como todos los días, mirando al vació. Aunque Sigyn sospechaba que lo que le preocupaba no era la guerra sino otra cosa.

Todo Asgard se hacia eco del amor del príncipe por una mortal... y de que El Padre de Todos no estaba especialmente contento con esa relación. Lo había comentado con Loki en una de sus visitas, y este le había contado que él estaba al tanto de esa relación y lo que había supuesto para Thor.

-De querer masacrar toda una raza el solo con su martillo a erigirse defensor de los Nueve Reinos – dijo con sarcasmo – En eso lo convirtió esa mujer, es un blando.

-El amor no siempre es una debilidad – murmuro Sigyn

-Si lo es – la contradijo Loki – Es una debilidad que puede ser explotada por la gente a tu alrededor.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, Sigyn – dijo Loki en voz baja – Mira a mi padre: iba a matarme pero por gracia a mi madre me tiene aquí, encerrado. El amor de mi madre es su debilidad. Y esa mujer es la de Thor, aunque pronto aprenderá por las malas que esos sentimientos solo le traerán problemas en su posición. Es una mortal – explico al ver la cara confusa de Sigyn –, va a morir. Tal vez mañana, tal vez en cuarenta años, pero morirá. Envejecera mientras Thor sigue igual. No hay nada que hacer.

Sigyn abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Loki

-Tu hermano, tu madre... - _Yo_, quiso añadir - ¿Son tu debilidad? - Loki dudo antes de empezar a hablar.

-Me da igual lo que le pase a ese imbécil – dijo finalmente, aunque ella no le creyó – y lo que le pase a Frigga... da igual.

Lo que pensara su hermano y su padre, sin embargo, no había parado al príncipe heredero en sus afectos. Sigyn lo sentía por Sif. Ella y la guerrera no eran especialmente cercanas, unas simples conocidas, pero Sigyn había pillado a la morena mirando a Thor más de una vez, anhelante. Loki tenia razón, el amor por la mortal era la debilidad de Thor. Sif y él formarían una pareja más equilibrada, más igualada.

-...tan diferentes entre ellos – la voz de Agot la devolvió a la realidad. - No os ofendáis majestad, pero Thor es tan gallardo, tan valiente... y Loki es...

-Loki es ¿qué? - pregunto Sigyn más agresiva de lo que pretendía. Agot la miro de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera loca.

-Es no tan Thor.

-Ser diferente no es un crimen – gruño Sigyn. Frigga la miro y levanto las cejas, advirtiéndola. Con resignación Sigyn desvió la mirada. Agot y las demás no eran muy inteligentes pero no podía arriesgarse a que sospecharan algo.

-Sigyn tiene razón, Agot – dijo Frigga -, diferente no es malo. Loki siempre ha sido especial desde que nació. No le intereso nunca la lucha o las batallas, a él le gusta más quedarse al margen, si puede.

Sigyn sabia que no habían convencido a Agot de nada pero sonrió al oír a Frigga hablar de su hijo pequeño. Le gustaba oír detalles sobre la vida de Loki, antes de que todo ocurriera y eso no ocurría a menudo.

-De pequeño, eran tan dulce, siempre detrás de su padre o su hermano. Siempre correteando... - Frigga sonreía, perdida en sus recuerdos – Con su pelo negro y sus ojitos verdes, tan dulce. Recuerdo un día que se colo en los cuartos de su padre – rió la reina – cuando lo encontramos se las había apañado para descolgar toda la armadura de su padre y se la había puesto, ¡le quedaba enorme! Cuando su padre entro lo primero que hizo Loki fue agarrarse a sus piernas y gritar '¡Quiero ser como tu!'. Tan pequeñito...

Sigyn noto como le faltaba el aire al oír las palabras de Frigga. Sintió la sangre huir de su rostro e intento tragar saliva, aunque tenia la garganta seca. Acababa de presenciar el primer destello de verdad en el enigma de Loki.

_Quiero ser como tu._

El horror que sintió al oír las palabras no tenia sentido pero la dejo helada. Agot tenia razón, Loki era diferente pero las palabras de Frigga descubrían el dolor que Loki debía haber sentido durante toda su vida. Persiguiendo a Thor y a Odin, poniéndose sus ropas... pero siendo _diferente._

_Quiero ser como tu._

¿Como se habría sentido ella en su situación? Siempre el segundo, el bicho raro... Las palabras de Frigga se repetían en su cabeza, pero ahora las oía con la voz de Loki.

_¡Quiero ser como tu!_

Sentía una presión en el estomago y se esforzó por respirar con normalidad. Hege, sentada a su lado, noto que Sigyn no estaba bien porque le toco la cara con cuidado y le pregunto si se encontraba bien en voz baja. Sigyn sentía ganas de vomitar. Frente a ella, Frigga se dio cuenta del estado de Sigyn y la miro confusa. Sigyn le devolvió la mirada con los ojos desorbitados, el horror claro en su cara. Frigga debió de darse cuenta de que era lo que había dejado a Sigyn en ese estado y su cara se deformo igualmente con el horror que encerraban esas palabras.

Desde lejos, les llego la voz de Anna, llamándolas para almorzar. Con la ayuda de Hege, Sigyn se levanto con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la mesa que habían preparado los criados para ellas. Se novia como en sueños, sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando. Se sentaron a comer pero Sigyn ya no estaba allí con ellas.

_¡Quiero ser como tu!_

* * *

Esa noche, Sigyn volvió a la celda de Loki y este en seguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Loki por cuarta vez esa noche. Sigyn simplemente sonrió y asintió. - Es como si no estuvieras aquí.

-Lo siento – murmuro la pelirroja.

Loki la observo atentamente y continuo explicándole la teoría de uno de sus hechizos, pero Sigyn no le prestaba atención y él lo sabia.

Cuando por fin la visita llego a su fin, Loki la siguió hasta el cristal, apoyando suavemente la mano es su espalda, pero la joven estaba demasiado distraída para darse cuenta. Salio de la celda y empezó el camino de regreso a sus habitaciones, pero cuando ya estaba a los pies de las escaleras cambio de idea y deshizo el camino corriendo. Cuando por fin llego a la celda de Loki dio unos golpes al cristal para llamar la atención del príncipe. Sorprendido, el joven se acerco al cristal y siguiendo las instrucciones del Sigyn se agacho junto a ella.

-No te mereces esto – murmuro Sigyn. - No te mereces estar en esta jaula expuesto como un animal.

-¿Qué... ? -pregunto Loki pero Sigyn le corto negando con la cabeza.

-Pero esto no es lo peor – continuo ella -. Lo peor de esto es que Odin no te merece como hijo. Ese hombre no se merece nada de ti.

Loki la miro estupefacto, sin entender de donde salían esas palabras o porque.

-Buenas noches, Loki – susurro Sigyn

-Buenas noches, Sigyn – contesto él, aunque sorprendido.

Sigyn sonrió y se alejo del cristal. Volvió hasta Sven y por fin se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones. Se sentía algo mejor tras decirle esas palabras a Loki pero en el fondo sabia que el horror que sentía por el pasado de Loki no desaparecería nunca.

* * *

**Os doy plenos derechos para llorar. ¡Yo lo he hecho! La infancia/adolescencia de Loki debe de haber sido la cosa más triste del mundo y por primera vez Sigyn se da cuenta de hasta que punto los rumores y las habladurías de la corte han podido dañar a Loki, no porque le importe, sino por lo que esas palabras traían detrás. **

**Lo de'Quiero ser como tu!' lo he sacado de unos magníficos fan art sobre la infancia de Loki que encontré en Tumblr, no se quien los hizo, pero son geniales. **

**Arih: Ya se que te dije que la idea sobre Anna, Agot, Inge y Sigyn iba a entrar en este capítulo pero con todo el drama al final se ha quedado en el tintero, pero no demasiado tiempo ;) ¡Es una idea demasiado buena para no usarla!**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Review!**


	11. Capítulo 10: Amigos

**¡Hola a todas! **

**Bueno, para empezar, lo de siempre, ¡muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y a las que han echo follow/fav a la historia! Tenemos algunas lectoras nuevas a las que doy mi bienvenida con los brazos abiertos ^_^**

**Este capítulo es un poco más de transición pero al mismo tiempo me ha servido para definir un poco más la relación entre Loki y Sigyn. Después del final del cap anterior, las cosas solo pueden ir a mejor entre estos dos. **

**Sin más, ¡al turrón!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Amigos**

_Di que estas a mi lado, te quiero aquí a mi lado_

_Digital Daggers – State Of Seduction_

_Es mi propio diseño, es mi propio remordimiento_

_Lorde – Everybody Wants To Rule The World_

-¿Quieres que me lleve algunos libros? Se te están amontonando en una esquina.

Sigyn señalo una de las esquinas de la celda de Loki con la cabeza. Tras algo más de dos meses, con las visitas de Sigyn, los libros se habían ido amontonando. La pelirroja se había dado cuenta que mandarle a Loki un par de libros por semana no era suficiente: el príncipe devoraba los libros en horas y Sigyn había empezado a traerle varios volúmenes juntos. Como consecuencia, había una montaña de libros, unos encima de otros, juntos a la cama de Loki.

-Déjalos, no me estorban. Cuando me aburro los releo – contesto Loki

-A lo mejor debería traerte más de golpe. Pero deberías intentar racionarlos más, para que te cundan un poco...

-¿Y que más voy a hacer aquí, Sigyn? Si no leo lo único que me queda es mirar al techo.

Sigyn se mordió el labio. Loki estaba en lo cierto de que no tenia muchas cosas que hacer en la celda. No se le ocurría que más podía hacer por Loki para hacer más llevadero su encierro. Poco a poco, había ido 'redecorando' la celda de Loki. Ademas de los libros, Sigyn había traído cuadernos, lapices... Loki le había dando instrucciones precisas sobre cosas que encontraría en su antiguo dormitorio para que ella se las trajera a la celda. Una noche Sigyn se había colado en las habitaciones de Loki, con la ayuda de Frigga. Estar en ese espacio tan privado para él era extraño para la pelirroja y al mismo tiempo era una sensación dulce. Se había sentado a los pies de la cama, absorbiendo cada detalle de la habitación, desde las cortinas (verdes, como todo en el cuarto) hasta el escritorio, lleno de papeles. Había recogido varias camisas extras del vestidor de Loki y se había pasado veinte minutos sentada en el suelo, observando las ropas del príncipe. Se sintió tentada de probarse el casco de las armadura de Loki, pero se había limitado a tocarla con suavidad. Toda la estancia olía a él, un olor frio, metálico, que a Sigyn le recordó a la nieve de principio de invierno, y la vanir se sorprendió mas de una vez a si misma respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, disfrutando del olor.

Cuando por fin salio de la habitación se quedo parada en la puerta varios minutos, deseando volver dentro y pasar la noche allí. Meneo la cabeza y volvió a su cuarto, los brazos hasta arriba de los objetos de Loki.

Le había traído varios de sus cepillos (que le hacían bastante falta, Sigyn se había ofrecido a cortarle el pelo pero Loki se había negado), varios juegos sencillos, para una sola persona. Sigyn había traído hasta una de las antiguas mantas de Loki. El tiempo estaba cambiado y el frio se notaba en la celda. Cuando se la llevo a Loki, el príncipe se rio, para la sorpresa de Sigyn.

-Ya casi es otoño... - le explico ella, confusa – No me gustaría que te pusieras enfermo. - Loki se rio, pero aun así cogió la manta y la dejo en su cama - ¿Qué es tan divertido? - pregunto Sigyn.

-Nada – contesto él – Pero es agradable ver que alguien se preocupe por mi, aunque no haga falta.

-¿Que no hace falta...? ¡Pero si ya hemos sacado toda la ropa de invierno arriba! - exclamo Sigyn señalando el techo de la celda, refiriéndose al resto del palacio.

-El frio no me afecta como a los demás, Sigyn.

La conversación acabo ahí y Sigyn añadió el frio al misterio que era Loki para ella.

Desde su última visita a Loki, cuando le confeso que en su opinión Odin era el verdadero problema, y no Loki, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Le había explicado que había pasado ese día con Frigga, lo que les había contado a ella y a las demás chicas.

Loki no se quedo muy impresionado de que su madre fuera por ahí contando cosas que, en su opinión, no le interesaban a nadie.

-Dile que no quiero que cuente esas cosas a nadie. Lo único que va a conseguir es que esas inútiles vayan por ahí chismorreando.

En silencio, Sigyn le dio la razón. Más de una vez se había desahogado con Loki sobre Anna y las demás, contándole todas las cosas que detestaba de ellas, sin cortarse en usar un vocabulario... _colorido_. Cuando eso pasaba, Loki simplemente se sentaba, escuchándola, aguantándose la risa. Las muecas del príncipe eran contagiosas y más de una vez Sigyn había acabado riéndose a carcajadas con él, sin más motivo que la diversión compartida.

-Pero gracias – murmuro Loki, mirándola fijamente. Sigyn asintió, sonriendo. No hacia falta que Loki le diera las gracias, pero aún así Sigyn atesoro sus palabras, sabiendo que, viniendo de Loki, eran su forma de decirle que ella le importaba, aunque fuera un poco.

-No hay de que, para eso están los amigos – dijo ella. Cuando Loki le sonrió, por primera vez ella se sintió que todas estas visitas estaban sirviendo para algo.

Loki, al contrario que ella, era más reservado en ese aspecto. Los pocos detalles que Sigyn conocía sobre el día a día de Loki antes de su encierro era lo que Frigga le había contado o lo que ella había deducido hablando con él.

Sabía que la infancia y adolescencia de Loki no había sido fácil gracias a las historias de Frigga, pero además Sigyn se había convertido en una experta en leer la cara de Loki.

Había notado que cuando mencionaba a Thor, Loki se enfada y dejaba de prestarle atención, lo mismo que cuando hablaba de Odin. Salvo cuando los criticaba. Loki no era un extraño a la historia de Sigyn y su familia, y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que ahora estaban en el mismo barco: dos problemas para Odin de los que no sabía como deshacerse. Están conversaciones hacían a Sigyn sentirse fatal. Sabía que tenia que contarle a Loki que en menos de seis meses sus visitas acabarían porque ella se iría de palacio para vivir en la ciudad. Sabía que tenia que contarle que iba a casarse, pero no se atrevía no sabia como sacar el tema sin que él se pusiera hecho una furia. Pero lo que más temía de la furia de Loki no era que la dirigiera a ella.

Temía que él le prohibiera volver a verle cuando se lo contara.

Frigga había tenido razón cuando le dijo que ella era la única amiga de Loki, pero lo que la reina no entendía era que Loki era también el único amigo de Sigyn.

Tras años de sentirse sola en palacio, la vanir, el bicho raro, por fin sentía que tenia alguien con quien hablar, alguien que la entendía. La rutina de Sigyn por las mañanas se volvía insoportable cuando la comparaba con sus noches con Loki. Una o dos visitas a la semana le parecían pocas y había días que tardaba horas en dormirse, deseando estar en la prisión con el en vez de en su cama. Antes las conversaciones con Hege la mantenían entretenida durante el día, pero tras dos meses con Loki, ahora todo le parecía aburrido. Frigga debía sospecharlo, porque más de una vez la había pillado mirándola con una sonrisa, mientras Sigyn suspiraba mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Sus días eran una interminable rutina entre visita y visita a la prisión.

-¿Te apetece jugar a algo? - pregunto Loki

-¿Como qué?

-No lo se. Si te apetece tengo algunos puzzles que traiste la otra noche.

-Tengo que conseguirte un tablero de ajedrez – comento Sigyn

-Te lo agradecería mucho, pero no te molestes – dijo Loki – El ajedrez es para dos y sinceramente cuando estas aquí prefiero hablar en vez de pasarme el rato mirando un tablero.

-Puedes jugar contigo mismo cuando yo no este – bromeo Sigyn. Loki se había empeñado en enseñarle algunos trucos de magia y uno de los que más había sorprendido a Sigyn eran sus clones. Una noche Loki había llenado la celda de imágenes de si mismos, que la miraban y sonreían. Sigyn lo había intentado pero solo había logrado hacer dos copias de si misma y una estaba borrosa.

-Preferiría crear clones de ti, mi propia imagen me aburre, me tengo muy visto – sonrió Loki.

-Seguramente serán más realistas que mis propios clones.

-Nunca vi una vanir tan torpe para la magia – dijo Loki, riendo. Sigyn se mordió el labio, sonriendo, y le tiro un libro. Loki lo esquivo, y le tiro un cojín.

La vanir se recostó en su sillón y observo a Loki, quien a su vez la miraba desde el suelo. El pelo le había crecido y le pasaba ya los hombros. Estaba más pálido, a falta de luz del sol, pero tenia mejor aspecto que la primera vez que Sigyn le vio. Las ojeras le habían desaparecido y aunque estaba más delgado, había mantenido sus hombros anchos y aún se entreveían los músculos bajo su camisa.

Sigyn suspiro – No quiero irme – se lamento.

-Pues no te vayas – bromeo Loki.

-¿Y como se lo explicamos a los guardias del turno de mañana?

-Te puedo lanzar un hechizo para volverte invisible – dijo Loki. Sigyn suspiro y se levanto.

-Créeme, prefiero pasar aquí la noche y el día entero en vez de volver con tu madre y pasarme el día cosiendo, pero creo que alguien se daría cuenta y me gustaría conservar la cabeza.

Loki se levanto del suelo y la siguió hasta el cristal – Preferiría que te pasaras aquí la noche y el día entero antes de pasarme el día leyendo y mirando a los guardias pasar.

-No te preocupes, el día que venga mi madre de visita me inventare cualquier excusa para quedarme aquí, invisible, contigo – Sigyn sonrió al príncipe y apoyo la espalda contra el cristal. Loki se inclino sobre ella, sin tocarla, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que Sigyn pudiera recrearse en su olor.

-Algún día tienes que contarme porque odias a tu madre.

-Algún día tienes que contarme porque estas en esta celda – Sigyn levanto las cejas y Loki le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

-¿La próxima noche? - pregunto él. Sigyn trago saliva, con los ojos muy abiertos. Asintió. Loki sonrió, y le alejo de ella, golpeando el cristal para llamar la atención de Sven. - Hasta dentro ¿de dos noches? - pregunto Loki.

-Antes si puedo – contesto Sigyn.

-Estaré aquí esperando, te lo prometo.

Sigyn rio en voz baja mientras Sven abría la celda. Loki la observo mientras el cristal se cerraba tras ella. Cuando la pelirroja se volvió para despedirse se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa y el buen humor había desaparecido de la cara de Loki.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Sigyn. Loki se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que nos pasamos las noches preguntándonos el uno al otro si estamos bien? - dijo él.

-Loki... - el preso miro al guardia de reojo y Sigyn supo lo que pasaba. Felicidad o tristeza, Loki no quería que nadie le viera en sus buenos o malos momentos. Sigyn se sintió una privilegiada por poder disfrutar de Loki cuando él estaba relajado y de buen humor, riéndose.

_'No es que no te haya costado nada conseguir que estuviera así contigo'_ pensó ella. Sigyn simplemente asintió, sabiendo que el Loki que iba a dejar en la celda no estaba bien. Hizo una mueca y espero que Loki entendiera que ella tampoco se iba estando bien. Sigyn lo miro con una sonrisa torcida. Loki hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalandole las escaleras y Sigyn volvió a asentir. Se alejo por el pasillo, volviendo la cabeza cada pocos pasos, mirando a Loki por encima del hombro. Las despedidas cada vez le costaban más y a veces tenia que resistirse para no volver corriendo a la celda y no marcharse. Por fin alcanzo las escaleras y, despacio, siguió a Sven hacia la salida.

* * *

En la celda Loki se miro las manos y suspiro. Sabia que su madre tenia buenas intenciones al mandarle a Sigyn a visitarle, pero él cada vez se sentía peor.

Estaba harto de estar encerrado.

Estaba harto de quedarse atrás.

Estaba harto de estar solo.

* * *

**Probablemente, ya os habréis dado cuenta de que pasa aquí. Sigyn no se ha dado cuenta, pero ya esta perdida. Frigga si lo ha notado, pero tanto ella como Loki están en la inopia. Me preocupa mucho que este yendo muy rápido y su relación no haya quien se la crea, pero creo que por ahora me voy defendiendo xD **

**Arih, esa alusión a los clones de Sigyn va por ti ;)**

**EDIT: ¡Se me olvidaba! Hay una alusión al fic 'Su Olor Sobre Todas Las Cosas' ;) Seguro que las que lo leéis lo habéis pillado ;)**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (yo he sudado sangre para escribirlo =S)!**

**Review!**


	12. Capítulo 11: La verdad, a la luz

**Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews del anterior capítulo ^_^ ¡Sus quiere a todas, amores!**

**Por fin, el momento que TODAS esperabais esta aquí. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! **

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La verdad, a la luz. **

_Cielo, lo estoy pensando demasiado, […] me gustaría estar enamorada pero no quiero causar ningún daño, y si me siento como la mala, no tenemos nada que ganar. Cielo lo estoy pensando demasiado, ¿que pasa si hemos empezado algo que esta maldito desde el principio? ¿Que pasa si se vuelve frio? ¿Aún me abrazarías y pensarías que esto fue buena idea? Porque la verdad, últimamente me da miedo pensar si quiera en que somos._

_BANKS – Waiting Game_

_Alguien entra en tu mundo y de repente tu mundo ha cambiado para siempre._

_Demi Lovato – Heart by Heart_

_Necesito que tengas algo de fe en mi, cierra los ojos y déjame guiarte de vuelta a casa. _

_Digital Daggers – Where The Lonely Ones Roam (Piano Version)_

Sigyn suspiro por décima vez en esa mañana, mirando de reojo a las chicas con las que compartía el espacio. Anna, Inge y Agot llevaban toda la mañana volviéndola loca con sus murmullos y sus risitas. Frente a ella Hege le hizo un gesto, indicándole que se relajara. Movió la cabeza, negando, como diciéndole que no merecía la pena.

Dándose por vencida, Sigyn se concentro en la tela que tenia delante. Mientras movía los dedos al rededor de la aguja cosiendo encajes a las capas de Frigga su mente se evadió de nuevo, pensando en Loki. Se pregunto si estaría leyendo o si habría cumplido su promesa de espaciar algo sus lecturas para que le duraran más. Se pregunto si estaría escribiendo alguna carta a su madre, como le había sugerido hace unas semanas. Tal vez estaría durmiendo (sin la manta, cosa que enfurecía a Sigyn) o tal vez estaría repitiendo una y otra vez los puzzles. O tal vez...

Sigyn agito la cabeza. De poco servia pensar en que estaría haciendo Loki, sonrió. Ella misma podía preguntárselo esa noche.

Con una sonrisa y de nuevo de mejor humor al pensar en la noche, Sigyn se concentro de nuevo en la capa.

Su concentración duro poco al oír la risa estridente de Anna romper el silencio. Molesta, se giro para dirigirle una mirada de advertencia cuando se dio cuenta de que las tres jóvenes la estaban mirando a ella.

-¿Qué? - pregunto desconfiada

-Nada – respondió Inge con una sonrisa – Solo que hoy estas muy contenta, ¿no? - Sigyn frunció el ceño.

-En realidad, llevas un mes muy contenta – rio Anna.

Sigyn miro a Hege, que se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que ya no estas tan triste por tu boda con Theoric, ¿no? - pregunto la rubia.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Anna? - pregunto la pelirroja con voz aburrida.

-No, como te pasas los días mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida y sonriendo como una tonta, suponíamos que era por tu boda. Ademas como has estado pasando tiempo con Theoric...

-¿Qué...? - Era cierto que había estado distraída, pensó Sigyn. Lo cierto es que Loki ocupaba casi el total de todos sus pensamientos, desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba. Pero, ¿sonriendo como una tonta...?

-¡Hasta Frigga se ha dado cuenta! Te mira y sonríe. - siguió Agot.

-¡Te echaremos de menos, Sigyn! ¡Pero nos alegra saber que te vas enamorada! - exclamo Anna. Sigyn supo que mentía sobre echarla de menos pero estaba demasiado distraída por las palabras de Anna. ¿Enamorada?

-Yo no estoy... - empezó a decir.

-¡No digas tonterías! - grito Inge - ¡Estas enamorada! ¡No es algo malo! ¡Te casas por amor! ¿No es algo precioso?

No, no lo era, pensó Sigyn. Porque si todo lo que las chicas decían era cierto, entonces ella no estaba enamorada de Theoric. Lo estaba de...

-¡NO! - se levanto de un golpe, dejando caer la capa de Frigga.

-¿Pero que dices, tonta? ¡Si es estupendo! - dijo Anna – Debéis pasar unos ratos muy agradables por las noches, ¿no? - pregunto con una risa picara.

-¿Qué?

-¡Por las noches! ¡Las que no estas en tu cuarto! - la risa de Anna se le clavo a Sigyn en los oídos. Su confusión debía estar clara en su cara porque Anna siguió hablando – Ya sabes, las veces que te vas a donde sea. Inge te vio salir de tu cuarto una noche – explico señalando a la morena detrás de ella – Así que a veces íbamos a ver si estabas en tu cuarto.

-¡¿Me habéis seguido?! - grito Sigyn. No le llegaba el aire a los pulmones. Si la habían seguido, era grave.

-¡No tonta! - exclamo Agot con una sonrisa – Lo que hagas con Theoric no es asunto nuestro – le guiño un ojo a Sigyn.

Esta se relajo un poco al saber que las chicas no se había atrevido a seguirla. Pero, ¿cuanto tardarían en hacerlo? Que pensaran que iba a ver a Theoric le daba igual (mejor eso a que supieran la verdad), pero ni ella ni Loki podían permitirse que les descubrieran. Sus vidas dependían de ello. Tendría que hablar con Loki, ahora si era necesario que aprendiera algunos de sus trucos. Necesitaba hacerse invisible no solo a ojos de Heimdall, algo que llevaba haciendo desde que empezaron las visitas, sino también a ojos del resto del mundo. Él le enseñaría sin chistar, lo sabia.

Sigyn trago saliva. Tendría que confiar en que Anna y las demás un tenían algo de escrúpulos en lo que a cotilleos se refería.

* * *

Le había seguido durante todo su turno de guardia por palacio y le estaban poniendo de los nervios.

De nuevo, Theoric se volvió para mirar a las tres chicas que se reían con las cabezas juntas, murmurando. Ya harto, se separo de su compañero y se acerco a ellas.

-¿Qué? - pregunto de mal humor.

-Nada que tu no sepas ya – rio la rubia. - Theoric les hizo una mueca e hizo ademan de volverse.

-No alegra que Sigyn este más contenta con vuestra boda – le dijo otra de las chicas, una castaña. Theoric las miro extrañado. No había visto a Sigyn desde la vez que esta le visito en la taberna buscando respuestas sobre Loki. Sabia que estas chicas trabajaban con ella para Frigga así que no le sorprendió que tuvieran noticias de ella, pero que le dijeran que Sigyn estaba contenta por su compromiso si le dejo anonadado.

Desde que le anunciaron su compromiso, ella siempre le había evitado. Al principio Theoric suponía que era por timidez, tal vez por dudas de como comportarse. Él no era descendiente de reyes como ella, pero si había tenido una educación esmerada (todo lo esmerada que podía ser en Asgard) y era parte de la élite del ejercito del reino. Pronto se dio cuenta de que a Sigyn le daba igual como de alto estuviera posicionado, ella no quería casarse con él. Cuando una de las amigas de Sigyn, Hege, le había explicado que en Vanaheim los prometidos no se veían en los meses previos a la boda fingió que se lo creía, por el bien de ella, pero le dolió. Sigyn y él no estaban al mismo nivel, pero no significaba que no pudieran ser felices. Tal vez había cambiado de opinión sobre Theoric, sabia que sus hermanas mayores estaban ya casadas, tal vez habían hablado con ella y la habían ayudado a cambiar de idea. Él no era un príncipe, pero desde luego no era un mal partido.

-Me alegro que ella os haya dicho que esta contenta con nuestro compromiso – contesto finalmente el soldado.

-¡Oh, ella no nos ha dicho nada! - exclamo la chica morena - ¡Pero se lo notamos!

-Esta siempre sonriendo! - dijo la rubia – Y bueno... las cosas de por la noche – rio.

-¿Las cosas de por la noche? - pregunto Theoric confundido.

-¡Claro! ¡Los paseos! - dijo la castaña como si fuera obvio.

-¿Paseos...?

Por primera vez desde que empezaron la conversación, las chicas dudaron. En sus caras estaba clara la confusión. Obviamente él sabia de que hablaban, ¿no? ¿A quien si no iba a visitar Sigyn de noche?

-¿No esta contigo...? - pregunto la rubia.

-¿Quien no esta conmigo? ¿Sigyn?

Las chicas se miraron y le contaron como a veces Sigyn se iba de noche a no sabían donde. Que pensaban que era con él, porque se la veía distinta. Más contenta. Enamorada, dijo una de ellas. Pensaban que era por él, pero Theoric sabia que no lo era. Sin despedirse se alejo de las chicas y siguió con su guardia.

Recordaba el día que le anunciaron su compromiso, la primera vez que vio a Sigyn. Alta y esbelta, con un pelo tan rojo como la sangre. Pálida como una mañana de invierno y orgullosa como una valquiria. Desde el primer momento la encontró hermosa. Según pasaron los meses la observaba disimuladamente cuando podía: su risa clara y alta, la sonrisa que solo dedicaba a algunas personas (nunca a él), como se paraba a oler las rosas en sus paseos con la reina... No sabia si era amor pero se encontraba cada día más deseando que llegara su boda.

Y ahora esto. Si lo que las chicas le habían contado era cierto, eso solo significaba una cosa. Sigyn estaba enamorada pero no de él, de algún otro desgraciado. Sintió que le subía la bilis a la garganta. No lo iba a permitir. Esa noche la vigilaría y la seguiría si salia a algún lado.

No iba a pedirle que le amara, pero desde luego no iba a permitir que le convirtiera en el hazme reír de toda la corte.

* * *

Sigyn abrió la puerta suavemente, intentando no hacer ruido, y saco la cabeza con cuidado. Miro a un lado del pasillo y después al otro. Cuando se sintió segura de que estaba sola salio de puntillas de su habitación, se pego a la pared e inicio la marcha hacia la prisión. Para no levantar más sospechas, le había mandado recado a Sven para que esa noche no la recogiera en su habitación. Se encontraría con él en la puerta.

Cada pocos pasos se volvía a mirar detrás de ella (¿se había vuelto paranoica o realmente le parecía oír pasos tras de ella?). Por fin diviso la puerta de la prisión a lo lejos y con un suspiro de alivio se apresuro a acercarse a Sven.

-¿Y a donde vas esta noche, Sigyn? - pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Sigyn se quedo helada. Su primer instinto fue salir corriendo cuando reconoció la voz de Theoric, pero se controlo. Hizo unas muecas a Sven y espero que el guardia entendiera que tendría que fingir que no la conocía de nada. La seguridad de Loki estaba por encima de todo en ese momento.

-Buenas noches, Theoric – contesto Sigyn, intentando que la voz no le temblara. El guardia la miro serio y se acerco a ella.

-Contesta, ¿a donde vas? - la voz de Theoric carecía de su tono amable habitual. Sigyn lo miro, seria.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Contesta.

-No – Theoric la miro de arriba a abajo, estudiándola. Sigyn se cruzo de brazos. - No me puedo creer que me hayas seguido.

-¿Pensabas que podías tomarme el pelo, mujer? ¿Qué podías engañarme? - pregunto Theoric enfadado.

Sigyn soltó una carcajada y se echo a andar. Aunque por fuera estaba tranquila, por dentro estaba histérica. Tenia que alejar a Theoric de allí. Alejarlo de Loki.

-¿A donde te crees que vas? - Theoric la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella para acercarla a él.

-No me toques – siseo ella.

-¿Pensabas que podías convertirme en el hazme reír de la corte? - grito Theoric

-¿Y a mi que me importa lo que la gente piense de ti? - exclamo Sigyn - ¡Me das igual! ¡Todo lo relacionado contigo me da igual!

-¡Eres mi prometida!

-¡No porque me dieran elección te lo aseguro! - Sigyn tiro de su brazo y se libro del agarre de Theoric. Sin perder un segundo, se echo a andar de nuevo, alejándose de la prisión.

_'¿A donde voy? ¿Qué hago?'_ pensó, retorciéndose las manos. Sintió que Theoric la seguía y apretó el paso.

_'¡Frigga!'_

-Sigyn, párate. ¡Ahora! - la voz de Theoric sonaba justo detrás de ella.

-No me da la gana – contesto Sigyn. Nuevamente Theoric la agarro del brazo. De un tirón la giro y la agarro de los hombros, agitándola.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? - pregunto el soldado - ¡Nos vamos a casar en menos de seis meses y tu te buscas un amante ahora! ¿Pensabas engañarme hasta que nos casáramos? ¿O también cuando nos casáramos? ¡Contéstame!

-¡Tu no eres mi dueño! - Sigyn se revolvió, intentando soltarse. - No tengo que darte explicaciones de absolutamente nada de lo que haga.

-¡Estate quieta!

-¡Suéltame! - grito Sigyn. Su voz retumbo en el pasillo y Sigyn casi espero que se oyera en las celdas. Durante unos segundos fantaseo con que Loki la oía. Que escapaba de la prisión para buscarla, al oírla gritar. Que la ayudaba a escapar de Theoric. Que ella y Loki...

Loki. Tenia que salir de allí.

-¿A quien ibas a ver? - pregunto Theoric, apretándole los hombros.

-A nadie – mintió la pelirroja.

-¿A quien, Sigyn? - grito Theoric.

-¡A nadie! - grito ella. De un tirón se escapo de nuevo de las manos de Theoric. Esta vez no espero ni un segundo y se echó a correr. Theoric la siguió pero Sigyn consiguió llegar a las escaleras y se lanzo escaleras arriba. Tenia que llegar a las habitaciones de la reina. Solo ella podría sacarles de ese lio a todos. Se sentía mas tranquila contras mas se alejaba de la prisión. Tenia que mantener a Loki fuera de esto. Oía a Theoric correr tras ella y se esforzó en correr un poco más rápido. Después de unos minutos corriendo los pulmones le dolían y tenia los costados machacados, pero después de lo que parecieron horas vio la puerta de Frigga. Sonriendo, se volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio a Theoric acercarse. Ya daba igual, pensó. Fue aminorando la velocidad hasta parar y noto como Theoric la volvía a agarrar del brazo.

-Sigyn, ¿por qué...? - pregunto el soldado.

-No tengo porque contestarte – contesto la vanir sin mirarle. - No aprecio que me siguieras. ¿Por qué lo has echo?

-Eso no importa – contesto Theoric desviando la mirada.

-Has sido Anna y las demás, ¿verdad? - Theoric no contesto pero su expresión le dijo a Sigyn que así había sido. - ¡No puedo creerlo! - _'Las voy a matar'_ pensó.

-Ellas pensaban que pasabas el tiempo conmigo...

-¡Ellas no saben nada! - exclamo Sigyn. Se dio la vuelta y se acerco aún más a la puerta de Frigga. Levanto el puño y pego dos golpes firmes contra ella.

-¿Por qué molestas a la reina con esto? - exclamo Theoric sujetándole el puño, impidiendo que Sigyn diera otro golpe contra la madre.

-¡Porque esto es su asunto, imbécil! - grito Sigyn.

Por fin, la puerta se abrió frente a ellos y la reina salio al pasillo en bata.

-¿Qué esta pasando? - pregunto Frigga confundida.

-Lo lamentamos, majestad – empezó Theoric.

-¡Me ha seguido! - le interrumpió Sigyn. Frigga la miro con los ojos desorbitados. La joven negó ligeramente con la cabeza, diciéndole en silencio que Theoric no había descubierto nada. - Han sido Anna y las demás. Ellas también me han estado espiando aunque no me han seguido. - explico.

-Entiendo – murmuro la reina.

-Majestad...

-¡Silencio, Theoric! - exclamo la reina - ¿Como te atreves? - Sigyn sonrió situándose al lado de Frigga - ¡No se hacen así las cosas!

-Pero, alteza...

-¡Silencio! No es tu asunto lo que haga o deje de hacer Sigyn por las noches, Theoric.

-Alteza, ella estaba...

-¡Siguiendo mis ordenes! - grito Frigga. Sigyn supo entonces que la reina estaba tan asustada como ella. Frigga nunca gritaba. Nunca.

-Yo no lo sabía, majestad – murmuro Theoric bajando la mirada.

-Esto no se va a volver a repetir, soldado. Te prohíbo que te acerques a Sigyn de aquí en adelante.

-La boda...

-¡La veras en la boda, no antes! ¡Si la boda ocurre! - le corto Frigga. Sigyn lucho con la necesidad de bailar de alegría. Podría besar a la reina. - Me ocupare de Anna y las demás mañana.

-Hege no ha tenido nada que ver – apunto Sigyn. Frigga asintió.

-Me vuelvo a la cama – dijo Frigga – Si tienes algún problema más, avísame.

-Así lo haré – asintió Sigyn. Sin más, Frigga entro de nuevo a su habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella. De nuevo solos, Theoric y Sigyn se miraron. Sigyn levanto las cejas y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Lo siento – murmuro Theoric a sus espaldas. Sigyn no le contesto y siguió andando. - ¿Qué ordenes?

Sigyn se giro a mirarle y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-No es asunto tuyo. Ni ahora ni nunca. Ordenes de la reina. Buenas noches, Theoric. Te veré en unos meses, si no puedo evitarlo.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando atrás a un Theoric con el corazón roto.

* * *

Loki se volvió a sentar con un suspiro. Sigyn llegaba tarde, muy tarde, y empezaba a preocuparse.

A lo lejos oyó las puertas abrirse y rápidamente se levanto y se acerco al cristal, esperando ver el pelo rojo de Sigyn de un momento a otro. Después de unos minutos esperando, el guardia, Sven, se acerco a la celda, solo. Loki frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. El guardia se planto frente a él y el príncipe noto que estaba nervioso.

-¿Donde esta ella? - pregunto.

-Ha habido un imprevisto – contesto Sven -. Ha tenido que volverse a sus habitaciones.

-¿Por qué? - Sigyn estaba en problemas y él estaba encerrado. Se controlo para no golpear el cristal.

-Casi la pillan viniendo hacia aquí – explico el guardia. Loki trago saliva y asintió, manteniendo una fachada tranquila.

-¿Ella esta bien? ¿Esta en un lío?

-No creo que este en problemas, la reina no lo permitiría.

Loki asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y miro hacia el fondo de su celda, sin mirar a nada realmente. Apretó los puños y soltó el aire lentamente, intentando relajarse. Sigyn estaba en un lio por su culpa. Pero no volvería a pasar. Él se encargaría de eso. Le enseñaría sus trucos y se aseguraría de que nadie pudiera encontrarla en su celda y meterla en más problemas.

Y la persona que casi conseguía que sus visitas acabaran... seria mejor que Loki nunca supiera su nombre.

Por su propio bien.

* * *

Él no esperaba que ella volviera la noche siguiente, pero ya entrada la noche, en medio del silencio, escucho sus pasos rápidos y cortos acercarse. Loki se levanto de su cama y con pasos rápidos se acerco al cristal. Miro a su izquierda y allí estaba ella, correteando en su dirección, saludándole con la mano. Loki sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. La carrera de ella termino justo en frente de él, esperando ansiosa como un cachorro a que Sven llegara con la llave de la celda. Sigyn le miro, mordiéndose el labio, y Loki supo que lo que preguntaba: ¿estas enfadado conmigo por lo de ayer? Loki negó ligeramente con la cabeza y Sigyn sonrió.

Lo cierto es que sí estaba enfadado pero no con ella. La noche anterior había sido una verdadera pesadilla. No había conseguido dormir de un tirón y su cabeza se había llenado de horribles imágenes de Sigyn frente a Odin, el último con un hacha en sus manos, listo para acabar con ella por traición. Pero sobretodo estaba enfadado con la persona que casi había acabado con las visitas de Sigyn.

-¡Lo siento mucho! - exclamo Sigyn en cuanto puso un pie en la celda.

-No es culpa tuya – la tranquilizo Loki – El guarda me dijo lo que paso ayer. ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas en un problema? - Loki la agarro del brazo, suavemente, ansioso.

-¡No! No. Tu madre lo arreglo todo – explico Sigyn – Tu padre no... - Loki le dirigió una mirada – Perdón, _Odin_ no sabe nada.

Loki asintió y todavía con su brazo entre sus manos la condujo hasta el sillón y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Sigyn se dejo caer sobre el sin mas ceremonia y resoplo, temblando.

-¿Estas bien? - susurro Loki

-Ha sido una noche y una mañana interesantes – la voz de Sigyn era poco más que un suspiro – Tu madre castigo a las chicas por chismosas... Fueron ellas las que pusieron sobre aviso a la persona que me siguió. Frigga no estaba contenta. Tienes que enseñarme a volverme invisible, por cierto.

Loki asintió y la animo a continuar con la mano. Quería el nombre de quien fuera que la siguió. De las damas chismosas de su madre ya sabia todo lo que necesitaba saber, y, si algún día salia de allí, ellas serian de las primeras en pagar.

-Es culpa mía. He sido poco cuidadosa. En mi defensa diré que Anna y las otras siempre han sido tan tontas que no esperaba que se dieran cuenta de nada. ¡Pero ir con el chisme!

-¿Seguro que no estas en un lio, Sigyn? No quiero meterte en problemas.

-No te preocupes – Sigyn hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se relajara – Tu madre se ha encargado, él ya no es un problema. - Loki frunció el ceño

-¿Él?

Sigyn lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y se mordió el labio.

-No es nadie – mintió – Uno de los guardias de palacio.

-¿Y por qué se molestarían Anna y las otras en contarle nada sobre ti a un guardia de palacio, Sigyn? - Loki sentía la sangre hervir en las venas.

-No lo se – la voz de Sigyn tembló – Son unas niñas tontas y no saben lo que hacen... - Loki se sintió ofendido de que ella pensara que iba a tragarse esa mentira.

-¿Quien te siguió, Sigyn? - la corto con voz dura.

-No es nadie, solo un conocido – sonrió Sigyn.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en mentirme? - exclamo Loki, levantándose de su sillón. - Insultas mi inteligencia si piensas que voy a creerme que un simple _conocido_ – escupió la ultima palabra – te sigue por los pasillos a instancias de tus amigas. ¿Es tu amiguito? - grito el moreno. No sabia porque estaba tan enfadado, pero la sola idea de pensar en Sigyn con _otro_, le hacia querer quemar Asgard hasta los cimiento. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza e intento no echarse a gritar. No tenia sentido que se enfadara tanto...

-¡No! - exclamo Sigyn, levantándose también. - Él no es nada, solo un conocido.

-¡Cuéntame la verdad, Sigyn!

-¡Si te la cuento no querrás volver a verme! - grito ella. Tenia los ojos empañados, noto Loki, y la boca deformada al intentar aguantarse las lagrimas. Se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón, sin mirarle. - Lo siento... - susurro.

Loki suspiro y se acerco a ella, acercando su silla.

-¿Por qué pensarías que no querría volver a verte? Si tienes a... alguien fuera de aquí, bueno... - Loki se callo, apretando los puños. Si tenia alguien ahí fuera, pasaría a formar parte de la lista de gente a quien matar, por encima de las chismosas.

-Aunque quisieras verme, estas visitas van a acabar en menos de un año, menos de seis meses – Sigyn seguía sin mirarle a la cara. Levanto una de sus manos y se restregó los ojos. Loki la miro, confuso, sin saber a que se refería.

-¿Qué dices...?

-¿Te acuerdas que hace unos días hablamos sobre como somos los dos unos granos en el culo para Odin? - Loki asintió – No te conté que yo no seré una molestia mucho tiempo más. El guardia que me siguió ayer, se llama Theoric – Loki sonrió, ya tenia un nombre – Y si no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, me obligaran a casarme con él a principio de año.

Loki la miro durante unos instantes antes de levantarse y alejarse lo más posible de ella. Sigyn le suplicaba perdón, pero él no escuchaba nada. La iban a casar. Con un guardia, con un simple y estúpido guardia, el mismo que casi conseguía que las visitas acabaran. Le dolían las palmas de las manos, de tenerlas apretadas, clavándose las uñas. Las notaba húmedas, ¿sangre, tal vez? Le pareció que Sigyn estaba llorando, pero estaba de espaldas a ella y no se atrevió a mirarla. ¿Por qué?, se pregunto. Hasta cuando no lo sabía, Odin tenia que fastidiarlo todo. ¿Por qué tenían que quitarle a Sigyn? Loki noto el desagradable sabor del odio en la boca, el mismo que tenia reservado para Thor, ahora dirigido a una persona cuya cara ni siquiera conocía. Se esforzó en respirar con normalidad, concentrándose en las celdas frente a la suya, contando a los presos, intentando distraerse. Los mataría a todos. A Thor, a Odin, por atreverse a robarle lo único bueno que tenia en su vida, a Frigga por permitirlo, a ese Theoric por atreverse si quiera a soñar que Sigyn seria suya. Los mataría a todos y se bañaría en su sangre.

Sin que él lo notara, el aire a su alrededor empezó a vibrar. Al fondo de la celda, Sigyn se enjuago las lagrimas y miro a su alrededor, confundida. Según pasaban los segundos, el aire vibraba más y más. Se levanto con cuidado del sillón y miro a Loki. Estaba de espaldas a ella, tenso, respirando de manera irregular. Se acerco con cuidado a él.

-¿Loki? - levanto la mano y le toco el brazo suavemente. En ese mismo instante, algo parecido a una ola la golpeo en el pecho, lanzandola por los aire hacia atrás. A su alrededor los muebles, libros y demás objetos de Loki volaron con ella. Sigyn aterrizo sobre uno de los sillones y se golpeo la cabeza contra la cama. Gimió de dolor y eso pareció despertar a Loki de su trance.

El preso miro a su alrededor, extrañado, sin entender que había pasado. Siguió con la mirada el caos de su celda hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la pelirroja derribada contra su cama.

-¡Sigyn! - exclamo. De tres pasos largos, el joven príncipe estaba arrodillado junto a ella, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Le giro con suavidad la cara, buscando heridas. Entre el pelo rojo oscuro no distinguía si estaba sangrando o no. Sintió ganas de golpearse a si mismo. Había intentado controlarse y no había servido de nada, lo último que quería era hacer daño a Sigyn.

-Me duele la espalda – murmuro ella sin abrir los ojos. Loki hizo un gesto con la mano y de golpe, todos los objetos alrededor de Sigyn volaron alejándose de ella.

-Lo siento – murmuro Loki. La vanir sonrio, aún sin abrir los ojos, la barbilla temblandole. Con cuidado, Loki estiro a Sigyn sobre el suelo, asegurándose de que su espalda estaba recta. Tras dudar unos segundos, levanto una de sus piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, aguantando su peso con los muslos.

-No quiero casarme, Loki – dos grandes lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de ella. Loki cerro los ojos y contó hasta diez. Él tampoco quería que ella se casara.

-No vas a casarte – dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué...?

-No vas a casarte.

-¿Eso es una promesa? - sonrió Sigyn, triste. Loki la miro fijamente.

-Si.

Sigyn cerro los ojos y relajo el cuerpo contra el suelo. Las palabras de Loki sonaban dulces pero ella sabia que era imposible. Nada la libraría de su destino pero de nuevo se sorprendió fantaseando sobre Loki escapando de la prisión y buscándola. Huyendo... tal vez a Vanaheim. Suspiro y negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos y mirar al joven sobre ella. El pelo negro, desordenado, le caía sobre la cara y su expresión era dura, sus ojos fijos, observándola.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Loki suspiro y se agacho sobre ella, suavemente, hasta que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de ella. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en los latidos del corazón de la vanir, ajustando su respiración a su ritmo. Después de unos instantes, noto como los brazos de Sigyn se cerraban sobre el, abrazándolo y sonrió. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Loki?

El moreno levanto la cabeza ligeramente, mirándola fijamente.

-No lo se.

* * *

**No se si seguís mis recomendaciones musicales (se que Arih si) pero para este cap, os recomiendo que lo hagais. Son unas canciones muy oscuras que pegan mucho con el cap. **

**No juzguéis a Sigyn muy duramente por lo de Theoric. Ella no quiere casarse y Theoric para ella es solo una molestia. De todas formas me gusta que Sigyn de muestras de ser cruel, también. La hace más humana. Y más compatible con Loki, a quien, por cierto, le enseña una cara totalmente diferente de ella misma. Como él con ella ;) **

**Arih, este cap, de nuevo, va por ti ;) **

**Especial mención a Lorena, también, por nuestro pequeño 'trato' con nuestras actualizaciones. **

**Review!**


	13. Capítulo 12: Cartas

**Este capítulo es algo que siempre he tenido ganas de leer/escribir. Básicamente, son cartas. Me pareció una muy buena idea para desarrollar un poco más la relación entre Frigga y Loki, más personal. Son cartas escritas durante los primeros meses de visitas de Sigyn a la prisión, así que leeréis referencias a capítulos anteriores. **

**Como siempre, agradecer a todas las que habéis comentado y hecho 'follow/fav' a la historia. ¡Se os quiere chicas! **

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Cartas**

_Buscaba un aliento de vida, un toque de la luz celestial, pero todos los coros en mi cabeza cantaban '¡No!'. Conseguir un sueño de vida otra vez, una visión del final, pero todos los coros en mi cabeza cantaban '¡No!'. _

_Florence + The Machine - Breath of Life_

_Bajo investigación, se halla un corazón amargo, deja que el veneno penetre, deja que deje una marca, antes había una igualdad, antes había un brillo, comunicación rota durante mucho tiempo_

_Digital Daggers – Bad Intentions_

_Te perseguiré hasta lo mas profundo de lo desconocido, en mi oscuridad hay una luz._

_Digital Daggers – Spark _

Mi querido hijo:

No se ni siquiera por donde empezar esta carta. No logro entender que ocurre en tu cabeza, o que horrores habrás visto en el abismo que rodea Asgard para hacer las cosas que has hecho.

Me gustaría... ni siquiera se que me gustaría en este momento, querido. Supongo que me gustaría saber que ha pasado para que mi pequeño y dulce niño, el que me seguía a todos lados, ese niñito tan dulce y adorable al que dedique todo mi amor y cariño, haya cambiado tanto como para desatar el caos sobre un mundo que no tiene la culpa de ninguno de nuestros problemas.

Desde el primer momento en que tu padre te puso en mis brazos, lo único que he buscado es tu felicidad, sin importarme tu origen o de que mundo te hubieran traído. Si tu padre y yo hemos fallado en ese aspecto, te pido disculpas. Siempre supe que tenias algunos celos para con tu hermano, pero te juro que nunca pensé que estuvieras sufriendo tanto. Créeme cuando te digo que si hubiera sospechado algo así, hubiera tomado cartas sobre el asunto. Ni tu hermano, ni tu padre, ni yo queremos tu sufrimiento, y se que en el fondo lo sabes.

Pero lamento decir que tu hermano ha perdido la esperanza contigo. Thor ya no te reconoce y, a su manera, esta sufriendo también. Ha perdido a su hermano y a esa mujer de la Tierra y lo esta pasando mal. Conociéndote como te conozco, se que ahora estarás meneando la cabeza y sonriendo, sin creerme, pero es la verdad. Tu hermano te quiere, siempre te ha querido, y no logra entender que ha hecho mal contigo para que le guardes tanto rencor. Si hay alguien en esta familia que quiere cambiar toda esta situación y seguir adelante es él. Pero me cuenta que ya no eres el mismo, que intentaste matarle, dos veces, que ya te damos igual todos. Quiero creer simplemente que esta enfadado y asustado, como yo, y decepcionado por todo esto. Yo se que todavía hay esperanzas para ti, hijo mio. Y se que, en el fondo, tu hermano siente lo mismo.

Tu padre también esta sufriendo por todo esto. Debes saber que me ha prohibido expresamente acercarme a ti o visitarte en la prisión. Espero hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero llevara tiempo. Ahora mismo no quiere oír hablar de ti y no permite que nadie te nombre en su presencia.

A mi también me has hecho sufrir, querido. Siempre mantuve las esperanzas de que volvieras a nosotros, hasta cuando todo el palacio te lloraba y te daba por muerto. Eres mi hijo y te quiero, eso no cambiara nunca. Aún tengo esperanzas en que todo esto cambiara a mejor. Tal vez soy una tonta por pensarlo, pero eres mi hijo y nunca me rendiría contigo. Estas destinado a grandes cosas, querido, aunque esas cosas no te lleven a un trono. Siempre has sido el más inteligente, y lo sabes. Solo te pido que mientras estas en esa celda uses esa inteligencia para pensar en lo que has hecho y, tal vez, arrepentirte. Por favor, usa esa inteligencia para cosas provechosas no para destruirte a ti mismo.

Te he enviado varios libros. Como ya te he dicho, me gustaría que usaras todo el tiempo que tienes por delante en algo provechoso y bueno para ti. Instruyete, como siempre te ha gustado hacer. Utiliza tus dones para algo bueno.

Me gustaría que nos viéramos cara a cara, algún día, y hablar, simplemente. Me gustaría que me explicaras que ha pasado, porque ha ocurrido todo esto, pero por ahora me conformo con sentarme contigo y simplemente mirarte mientras hablas, cogerte la mano e intentar hacerte sentir mejor. Como hacíamos antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Pronto, te lo prometo.

Te quiero. No lo olvides nunca, te quiero.

Tu madre,

Frigga.

Pd. Esta carta de llegara en manos de una de mis doncellas más cercanas, Sigyn. Por favor, tratala con caballerosidad, ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Es una chica muy dulce y se que te tratara con la misma decencia.

* * *

Loki:

No voy a molestarme siquiera en decirte lo enfadada que estoy ahora mismo.

No entiendo que te poseyó para que atacaras así a la pobre Sigyn, que lo único que quiere es ayudarte y hacer tu confinamiento algo más llevadero. Me costo convencerla para que fuera a verte, ¿y tu la recibes así? ¿Intentando ahogarla nada más entrar en tu celda? Tienes suerte de que Sigyn haya decidido volver. Esta chica ha hecho por ti y por nuestra familia más de lo que puedas imaginar. No se merece esto de tu parte. Si te molestaras en hablar con ella dos segundos entenderías que tenéis mucho en común, en parte es ese el motivo por el que le encomendé a ella esta tarea.

El Loki que yo conocía no hubiera actuado así nunca. No te reconozco.

Quiero pensar que solo estas confundido, pero me lo estas poniendo muy difícil.

Frigga.

* * *

Loki sostuvo la minúscula carta entre las manos, estudiando los borrones que deformaban algunas letras. Sabía que su madre había llorado al escribir aquella misiva y por unos segundo se sintió mal. No había querido asustar a la pobre chica, o atacarla, pero últimamente le costaba mucho controlarse.

Igualmente, no es que fuera a disculparse.

Suspiro y se tumbo en la cama, con los brazo cruzados bajo su cabeza.

Definitivamente no iba a disculparse.

* * *

Querido Loki:

Me alegra oír de parte de Sigyn que estas más tranquilo y te has comportado con ella. Ella también esta muy contenta por como están yendo las cosas, aunque puede ser que este contenta porque no hayas intentando matarla de nuevo. Este es el tipo de progreso del que me gusta oír noticias, si te soy sincera. Espero que hayas seguido mi consejo y hayas hablado con ella. Realmente creo que los dos tenéis muchas cosas en común. Quiero aprovechar para recordarte que como la trates a ella puede ayudarte a cambiar la opinión que tu padre y tu hermano tienen de ti. Dejala ayudarte, dejanos a las dos ayudarte para cambiar tu futuro o al menos poder mejorar tus perspectivas. Es lo único que te pido, hijo mío, que nos dejes ayudarte ahora ya que no pudimos ayudarte antes de que todo esto ocurriera.

Te echo tanto de menos, cariño. Es en parte el motivo por el que estoy tan ansiosa por que te des una oportunidad a ti mismo y a los demás. Sigo intentando convencer a tu padre para que relaje un poco las medidas que tomo cuando te mando a prisión, pero no esta siendo fácil. Es su manera de lidiar con todo esto, pero es en estos momentos en los que me gustaría que fuera algo más razonable con todo esto. Se que tiene muchas responsabilidades a sus espaldas, pero sigues siendo su hijo, y se que en el fondo aún te quiere, aunque intente convencer a todo el reino y a si mismo de que no lo hace.

Quisiera que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de manera diferente. No quiero nada más que eso.

Espero que nos veamos pronto, querido.

Te quiero.

Frigga.

Pd. Sigyn te entregara, a parte de esta carta, varios libros nuevos. Esta vez la he mandado con varios tomos sobre magia. Me ha contado que pareces aburrido así que he intentado mandarte más libros que la última vez, pero deberías intentar racionarlos un poco. Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedírselo y entre las dos haremos lo posible para que este más cómodo en tu prisión.

* * *

Mi querido hijo:

Sigyn me cuenta que pareces decaído. Si puedo hacer algo más por ti espero que me lo comuniques, te he enviado plumas y papel para que me escribas, algo que espero con ansias. Recibir tus cartas me haría tan feliz, hijo. Te echo tanto de menos... no puedo ni empezar a expresar con palabras lo mucho que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

Aquí todo sigue igual y al mismo tiempo muy diferente, sin ti todo es tan diferente, tan extraño. Tu hueco vació en la mesa, tu habitación vacía... todo esto ha creado un agujero en el corazón. Se que tu padre y tu hermano también te echan de menos, tanto como yo.

Thor sigue igual de triste, tanto por ti como por esa mujer. Os echa a los dos de menos y ni siquiera Sif o sus amigos consiguen levantarle el animo. Espero con ansias a que el Puente Arco Iris este reparado para que pueda visitarla. Han empezado ya a levantar de nuevo las paredes del Observatorio, aunque aún llevara algún tiempo devolverlo a su antiguo estado.

He dudado mucho sobre contante esto o no, pero he decidido que es necesario que lo sepas: todo lo que has hecho ha traído consecuencias y los Nueve Reinos están sumidos en el caos. Heimdall nos da noticias todos los días sobre lo que pasa más allá de nuestras fronteras y las noticias no son buenas. Ahora que estamos incomunicados la peor calaña de cada reino se ha levantado en armas y están saqueando cada rincón de los reinos vecinos.

Espero que como te sugerí en mis primeras cartas estén pensando en lo que hiciste y en las consecuencias de tus actos, y pienses también en lo que te he contado esta vez. Sigyn esta muy preocupada por todo esto, aunque no lo dice en voz alta y dudo que te lo demuestre con echos cuando esta contigo. No estaría de más que le preguntaras por su familia o por su reino. Se que sabes que ella es una de las princesas de Vanaheim y que su tío esta en otro reino por orden de tu padre. Ella se preocupa por ti, también.

Espero que estés bien, cariño, y que tu furia y tu ira hacia tu padre y tu hermano este disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo. Nunca olvides que todos te queremos.

Frigga

* * *

Frigga:

No tenéis que fingir que os preocupáis por mi o por mi bien estar, no hace falta que sigáis fingiendo, y sinceramente, dudo que lo que me cuentas en tus cartas sea verdad. Odin quería matarme cuando volví y si no lo hizo fue por deferencia a ti, y lo sabes. Me da igual. A mi tampoco me preocupa su vida. O la de Thor. Deja de mandarme noticias sobre mi hermano, porque no me interesan. Cualquier cosa que quiera saber, solo tengo que preguntarle a Sigyn. Empiezo a pensar que ella es la única persona que merece la pena en este reino, y aún no sabe nada de mí realmente, a no ser que le hayas contando quien es mi verdadero padre y que clase de monstruo soy. Pero se que no lo has echo, porque aún no me mira con asco.

Tiempo al tiempo, supongo.

En cuanto a todo lo que he hecho, no me arrepiento. Solo he luchado por lo que es mio por derecho. El mismo Odin me lo repitió durante años: yo nací para ser rey y no me conformare con menos. No entiendo porque debería conformarme con menos. No me preocupa el estado de los demás reinos y Thor debería estar contento, ahora tendrá más peleas por delante, ¿no es eso lo que más le gusta a ese patán?

No te molestes más en preguntar que vi o que me ocurrió mientras estuve fuera. No pienso contaros nada a ninguna de las dos.

Loki

* * *

Querido Loki:

Por favor, recapacita, yo no soy tu enemiga, solo quiero ayudarte. Todos queremos ayudarte, aunque no me creas. ¿Te difícil es para ti creer que te queremos? No eres un monstruo cariño. Nadie piensa eso de ti. Y Sigyn jamas lo pensaría, y lo sabes. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que es una buena chica. Por eso la elegí a ella para visitarte.

No pienses tampoco que quiero obligarte a hablar de cosas que te hacen sufrir. Solo quiero comprender lo que has pasado, soy tu madre y te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor, ayudarte. Antes me lo contabas todo, ¿no puedes, poco a poco, hacer lo mismo ahora? Quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes. Ayúdame a que vuelvan a ser como antes.

No voy a justificar a tu padre o sus decisiones respecto a ti o a tu hermano. Ahora se el daño que sus palabras hicieron en tu mente, pero ninguno de los dos creímos que fueran tan dañinas en tu corazón. En su defensa, si diré, que esperábamos que algún día, gracias a ti, la paz con Jotunheim fuera posible al erigirte rey. Lo siento mucho, hijo mío. Ya te dije que le suplique que te contara la verdad, pero ahora veo que debí ser yo la que tomara la iniciativa para contarte la verdad sobre tus orígenes. Espero que puedas perdonarme. A mi y a tu padre. Si cometimos algún error fue solo buscando lo mejor para ti y para tu hermano. Solo quisimos que tuvieras una infancia normal y feliz, no queríamos que sufrieras innecesariamente.

Te quiere,

tu madre.

* * *

Si de verdad piensas que hubiera aceptado de buen grado separarme de todo lo que conocía para irme a Jotunheim como rey, es que no me conoces para nada.

Loki

* * *

Queridisimo Loki:

No entiendo que ha cambiado pero no puedo decirte lo contenta que estoy de que haya ocurrido. No hace falta que me escribas para contarme que tu y Sigyn estáis en mejores términos, solo con verla a ella se que las cosas están yendo a mejor entre vosotros. Te confesare que me preocupaba que te hubieras cerrado a ella por completo pero estoy muy contenta de haberme equivocado. Me alegro tanto de que por primera vez tengas una oportunidad real de hacer una amiga... Lo único de lo que me arrepiento ahora es de no haber orquestado una reunión entre los dos antes de que acabaras en una celda. No puedo evitar pensar que de haber conocido antes a Sigyn ahora las cosas serian muy diferentes. Pero aún tengo esperanzas de que las cosas cambien a mejor en todos los sentidos y algún día puedas salir de tu celda. Se que con el tiempo tu padre razonara y te dará otra oportunidad.

Espero que esta amistad te ayude a superar en parte todo tu resentimiento.

Te quiere,

tu madre.

* * *

Sigyn es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tengo ahora mismo en esta celda, madre, mi única distracción. No estas equivocada al pensar que espero con ansias sus visitas cada semana, pero no quiero que leas en esto más de lo que es. Es agradable tener una amiga, una de verdad, que de verdad me respete y se preocupe por mi. Y también es agradable ver que te das cuenta tu sola de que los amigos de Thor siempre me han odiado y nunca se han preocupado por mi.

Le he indicado a Sigyn que me traiga algunas cosas de mi antigua habitación a la celda. Espero que puedas ayudarla a entrar sin demasiado problemas y sin que la metamos en más líos. No se en que estabas pensando en mandar a una de las nietas de Njord a mi celda, pero me alegro de que lo hicieras. Por favor, no te he pedido nada en todo este tiempo que he estado en esta celda, pero te pido de rodillas que intentes proteger a Sigyn. No se merece acabar en un problema por mi culpa y si algún guardia la encuentra en mis habitaciones acabara en esta celda conmigo, pero esta vez para siempre. O algo peor.

Supongo que tomáis vuestras medidas, pero, por favor, asegúrate de que no la descubren visitándome.

Loki

* * *

Frigga sonrió mientras leía la última carta de Loki. No hacia falta que su hijo le dijera que no leyera entre lineas, porque las lineas estaban claras. El tono de las últimas cartas había cambiado mucho, de la amargura a la cordialidad, en pocas semanas, al mismo tiempo que Sigyn cada vez estaba más y más animada. Observo a su doncella y la encontró, como de costumbre desde los últimos días, sentada junto a la ventana, mirando sin mirar al exterior, sumida en sus pensamientos. Sigyn suspiro y la reina no puedo evitar sonreír.

Conocía a su hijo mejor de lo que él se conocía a si mismo, no tenia que leer entre líneas. La verdad estaba clara frente a ella, aunque ni Loki ni Sigyn se hubieran dado cuenta. No diría nada aún, todavía esperaría un poco, a que tal vez se dieran cuenta ellos mismos. Suspiro, contenta.

Siempre había querido niños pelirrojos.

* * *

Querida Frigga:

Sigyn me contó que la ayudaste a entrar en mi habitación sin problemas, y te doy las gracias. Todos los objetos que me ha traído me ayudaran a pasar el tiempo cuando ella no este. Nos hemos preguntado si seria posible conseguir un tablero de ajedrez, pero tampoco querría abusar más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Sigyn me ha puesto al corriente durante estas semanas de todo lo que esta pasando en Asgard. Según ella, el Observatorio se repararía antes si yo estuviera en el equipo de los arquitectos. Se que esta preocupada por lo que esta pasando en Vanaheim y si pudieras hacer algo para tranquilizarla te lo agradecería mucho. No le mientas, por favor, pero ahorrale las noticias más duras, no le hacen falta ahora mismo.

Me ha traído mantas, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Loki

* * *

Sigyn le entrego la carta esa mañana con una sonrisa, y Frigga le sonrió de vuelta. Desde que Loki había empezado a mejorar, las dos se sentían más cercanas. Frigga sabia que Sigyn aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no importaba. Solo quería lo mejor para los dos y estaba decidida a hablar con Odin sobre el compromiso de Sigyn para anularlo.

Abrió con cuidado el sobre y desenvolvió la carta. Para su sorpresa, un papel más pequeño, doblado cuidadosamente en dos, se cayo de la carta principal. Estuvo a punto de abrirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia algo escrito por fuera. El nombre de Sigyn. Extrañada, Frigga examino el papel, sin abrirlo. Era la primera vez que Loki escribía algo más a parte de las cartas para la reina.

-¡Sigyn, querida, no te vayas aún!

La vanir se dio la vuelta y la miro extrañada. Normalmente, Frigga leía las cartas de su hijo a solas, su momento privado con su hijo, de alguna manera.

-Tienes una carta – dijo la reina con una sonrisa. Con la boca ligeramente abierta, Sigyn se acerco de nuevo a la mujer y cogió la carta con cuidado. Miro el papel, frunciendo el ceño y lo abrió. En meros segundos, la cara de la joven cambio de confusión a alegría. La sonrisa más grande que Frigga hubiera visto nunca decoraba la cara de Sigyn.

-¿Qué es? - pregunto curiosa. Casi riendo, la pelirroja le tendió el papel abierto. Frigga lo miro y casi se echo a llorar al leerlo.

Con letras clara, Loki había escrito una sola palabra para Sigyn.

'Gracias'

Definitivamente, tenia que hablar con Odin sobre Sigyn, pensó Frigga.

* * *

No se en que estabas pensando cuando dejaste que esto ocurriera, pero no voy a permitirlo.

Supongo que a estas alturas ya sospecharas lo que esta ocurriendo entre Sigyn y yo, aunque ella y yo acabemos de empezar a vislumbrarlo nosotros mismos, y no puedo creer que lo permitieras sabiendo que Sigyn estaba comprometida. Tengo muy claro que, en el fondo, esto es lo que buscabas cuando la enviaste aquí por primera vez. Sigyn no lo cree, pero yo te conozco y no haces las cosas sin motivo. Debí haberlo sospechado la primera vez que ella apareció en la prisión. No se si pensabas que enamorarme de ella iba a cambiar algo, pero esto es cruel.

Enviarla aquí, sabiendo que encajaríamos, sabiendo que esto podía pasar, _confiando_ en que pasaría, sabiendo que no saldré de aquí nunca y sabiendo que ella va a casarse con otro, es muy cruel. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué haré el día que ella se vaya por última vez para no volver? ¿Cruzarme de brazos y sentarme sin más? ¿Fingir que no pasa nada el día de su boda? ¡¿Como crees que me sentiré al saber que esta con otro?! ¡Al saber que, de nuevo, Odin me ha quitado algo que es mío! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡Hubiera preferido no cruzarme nunca con Sigyn a esto! ¡No pienso permitirlo! Aunque tenga que escapar de esta prisión a la fuerza y llevármela al ultimo rincón de los Nueve Reinos, no pienso permitir que Sigyn se case con alguien que no ame.

Si tu no arreglas esto, lo haré yo. Y si quieres que todas las cosas que me escribías en las cartas ocurran, te recomiendo que lo arregles cuanto antes, por el bien de todos, empezando por Theoric.

Nunca os perdonare, a ninguno de vosotros, si finalmente Sigyn se casa con ese guardia. Os odiare para el resto de mis días y no parare hasta veros a todos muertos, incluida tu. Matare primero a ese soldaducho. Lo matare, te lo prometo. Como se atreva a tocarla, le matare.

Quiero hablar contigo. Me da igual como lo hagas, pero te quiero en esta celda.

Loki.

* * *

**Como supongo que os habréis dado cuenta, en la última carta Loki ya sabe que Sigyn esta prometida y le ha dado un ultimátum a su madre: o lo arreglas o lo arreglo, tu veras lo que haces. **

**Esto nos da pie al siguiente capítulo ;) **

**¡Por cierto! Arih nos ha hecho a todas unos fanarts fantásticos sobre el fic, unos dibujos preciosos de Sigyn y su familia. Los podéis ver aqui: arih .com (¡las cosas que hay que hacer para colgar links en esta página! =S) o aqui: .com (/) tagged (/) sleepwalking (-) past (-) hope que es básicamente donde yo cuelgo todo lo relacionado con el fic ^_^**

**Review! **


	14. Author's Note

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, primero de todo, felicitaros a todas las fiestas ^_^ ¡Espero que hayáis tenido una buena Navidad y que os hayan traído a todas muchas cositas Papa Noel! **

**Esto es más que nada para que sepáis todas que no estoy muerta, me han llegado mensajes preguntando cuando voy a actualizar la historia y mi respuesta es MAÑANA. **

**Mi familia política ha estado aquí estas fiestas y no he tenido tiempo de NADA, no he podido sentarme más de dos minutos al portátil para escribir y me sabe mal no haber podido actualizar antes. **

**Pero nada, mañana tendréis la ultima actualización del año.**

**Como siempre, gracias a todas las que habéis hecho follow/fav a la historia (y a mi ;) ) y mil gracias por el apoyo que me dais todas ^_^ **

**¡Gracias también por las reviews, me alegro mucho de que estáis enganchadas a la historia de estos dos tanto como yo!**

**¡Besos!**


	15. Capítulo 13: Frigga

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tenéis el ultimo capitulo del año (que raro suena eso, ¿no?). ¡Frigga vs. Loki! Aunque a estas alturas es más Loki contra el mundo ;)**

**¡Gracias de nuevo a todas las que habéis hecho follow/fav y habéis dejado reviews! **

* * *

**Capítul 13: Frigga **

_No quieres hacerme daño, pero mira como de profunda esta la bala. Sin saber que te estoy haciendo pedazos, hay una tormenta en nuestros corazones. Tanto daño para nuestros seres queridos, dime que ambos importamos, dímelo. Tu, tu y yo, tu y yo no seremos infelices. _

_Track and Field – Running Up That Hill_

_No importa donde estas, o a donde perteneces. Algo cercano al amor, pero más misterioso, te abrazare en las sombre de mis brazos, algo cercano al amor, pero más victorioso, ¿puedes notar este imperio nacer? El tirón de tus raíces es demasiado poderoso. _

_Sophie Ellis-Bextor – Born of an Empire_

La noto llegar antes de verla, pero no se volvió a mirarla. Noto como se le tensaba la mandíbula y se esforzó por respirar con normalidad, controlando su rabia.

-Hola, querido.

Loki giro ligeramente la cabeza, sin llegar a mirarla, esperando a que dijera algo más.

-¿No vas a saludarme? Se que estas enfadado, pero...

-¡Tu no sabes nada! - la corto Loki. De un tirón, se levanto y se enfrento cara a cara con ella, enfadado - ¡Tu no entiendes nada! - siseo.

Frigga se callo y lo miro en silencio. Sigyn no había mentido al contarle que Loki tenia mejor aspecto que cuando regreso de Midgard. Ignorando la mueca de odio de su hijo, estudio sus facciones. Estaba más pálido y tenia el pelo más largo pero su aspecto era saludable. Temblaba, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo fibroso y no había adelgazado demasiado, como ella temía. Frigga levanto las manos en un gesto conciliador y se acerco a él.

-Loki, por favor, escúchame...

-¡La última vez que te escuche deje que ella entrara en esta celda! - grito el moreno. Frigga observo las venas de su cuello pulsar.

-Solo intente hacer lo mejor para ti – se explico Frigga -. No era mi intención que las cosas acabaran así, créeme.

-¡No te creo! ¡Tendría que haberlo supuesto! - Loki se acerco más a ella, sus caras a meros centímetros – Siempre hablándome de lo amable que era Sigyn, de lo mucho que teníamos en común... ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

-Cariño, por favor, cálmate.

-¡NO! - aulló Loki - ¿Como puedes si quiera decirme que me calme? ¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho!

-Loki, yo... - Frigga intento aguantarse las lagrimas. Nunca había sido su intención que Loki, o Sigyn, sufrieran por esto. Era cierto que había visto la relación entre ellos florecer, crecer, fortalecerse, pero nunca había hecho nada. Nunca había intervenido y veía ahora lo erróneo de esa conducta. Era Loki y Thor otra vez, pero a la vez distinto. Era Loki y Sigyn, y Theoric, y Odin...

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto? - pregunto Loki y Frigga noto como le temblaba la barbilla y la voz.

Se acerco a más a él pero Loki retrocedió, mirándola con dureza. Frigga cerro los ojos y noto como se le escapaban las lagrimas.

-Lo siento – susurro la reina. Loki trago saliva y desvió la mirada, luchando por mantener sus propias lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Tu sabias que iba a acabar así, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo sabia – murmuro Frigga – Pero si es cierto que vi lo que pasaba y no lo detuve, lo alenté. Lo siento tanto... - de nuevo se acerco a él y esta vez Loki no se aparto. Con cuidado acerco la mano a la cara de Loki y la acaricio. El joven noto que algo era diferente y miro a su madre. Frigga sonrió y apretó la mano contra el rostro de él y Loki noto como una brisa le atravesaba la piel. Cerro los ojos y asintió. Frigga no estaba allí realmente.

-¿Por qué la enviaste aquí? - pregunto en un susurro.

-No quería que estuvieras solo.

-Pero, ¿por qué ella? - insistió Loki – Tenías que sospechar al menos que esto podría pasar, ¿por qué la enviaste aun así? - Frigga noto que más lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Tenia la esperanza de que ella te ayudara, y lo ha hecho.

-Pero... ahora esto – Loki desvió la mirada de nuevo y ya no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas. Frigga deseo poder estar allí con el, en esa celda, para poder enjuagare el rostro.

-¿No confías en tu madre? - pregunto ella.

-Eres tu la que me envió a Sigyn a esta celda, ¿como quieres que me fie de ti?

Frigga dio se retiro unos pasos y miro de arriba a abajo a su hijo.

-No sabes como he deseado que llegara este momento. Desde que creciste, he deseado que llegara el momento en el que estuvieras así por una mujer.

Loki la miro estupefacto, sin creerse las palabras de su madre.

-¿Así? - soltó una pequeña risa histérica - ¿Roto, encerrado y sin poder hacer nada? - grito - ¿Es así como te gusta verme?

-Enamorado – dijo Frigga con tranquilidad – Estas enamorado de Sigyn, Loki.

Loki cerro la boca de golpe y la miro, como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza de repente.

-Yo no...

-No intentes negarme lo evidente, cariño – dijo Frigga con una sonrisa – Lo se desde hace semanas, aunque ni tu ni Sigyn os dierais cuenta. Aunque ya os habéis dado cuenta, no intentes engañarme. No lo escondas, Loki, el amor no es una debilidad.

-Eso no arregla nada – siseo Loki, golpeando la pared – Yo sigo aquí encerrado y ella va a casarse con otro.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿tan poca fe tienes en tu madre?

-Y yo te vuelvo a contestar, todo esto es culpa tuya.

Frigga sonrió - ¿Crees en serio que tras todo esto voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando como Sigyn se va con otra persona? No hacia falta que me escribieras esa carta amenazando a los Nueve Reinos si no cambiaba el destino de Sigyn, ya pensaba hacerlo igualmente. Hablare con tu padre...

-¡Él no es mi padre! - chillo Loki - ¡Ahora menos que nunca!

-No es culpa suya...

-¡Pero lo es! - grito Loki – Él me quito el trono, ¡un trono que era mio por derecho! ¡Para dárselo a su hijo! ¡Ese inútil que no es capaz ni de controlar a sus amigos! - Frigga lo observo, tranquila – Le ha quitado todo a ella y ahora pretende quitarle también lo único que le queda, su dignidad.

-¿Seguimos hablando de Sigyn?

-¡Si! ¡Porque ella esta en el mismo barco que yo! ¡Sola, despojada de todo lo que por ley es suyo!

-Sigyn no esta sola, Loki – le interrumpió la reina – Nos tiene a todos en este palacio – Loki soltó una carcajada - ¡Tiene a sus amigas!

-¿Qué amigas, las inútiles que tu llamas damas? - se burlo él.

-Tiene a su familia. Y te tiene a ti. - Loki la miro, serio, se modio el labio y bajo la vista. Frigga soltó una risita. - Te ha pegado ese tic.

Loki la miro extrañado.

-Te estabas mordiendo el labio, cariño – dijo Frigga con cariño. Loki sonrió, sin mirarla.

-Siempre se esta mordiendo el labio, ¿verdad?

Frigga observo a su hijo. Este seguía sin mirarla, perdido en sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tienes que arreglarlo – dijo por fin Loki – No era una amenaza vacía cuando te dije que escaparía de aquí y me la llevaría a los confines de la galaxia, lejos de todos vosotros. - la voz del joven se endureció con cada palabra – Matare a ese guardia, sabes que lo haré. Y no podréis hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Crees que es eso lo que Sigyn querría? ¿Qué tiraras tu vida por la borda, la tuya y la suya, solo por esto?

-Sigyn me pasaría la daga que usaría para matar a cada persona que se interpusiera en nuestro camino y luego limpiaría la sangre con su propio vestido – contesto Loki con una sonrisa.

-Sigyn no...

-Sigyn si – la voz de Loki destilaba orgullo – Si piensas que Sigyn no es capaz de pelear con uñas y dientes por las cosas que quiere es que no conoces para nada a tus doncellas, madre.

Frigga lo miro, estupefacta. La sonrisa de Loki, sus ojos... no mentían. Se pregunto que cosas habían hablado en esa celda su hijo y la pelirroja (cosas que Sigyn se había callado), para que Loki estuviera tan seguro de que si escapaba de su celda Sigyn estaría a su lado con una espada en la mano. ¿Habían subestimado a Sigyn durante todos estos años? Frigga no era ajena al odio que Sigyn y toda su familia guardaban contra Odin desde los años de la guerra, pero nunca pensó que ese odio fuera tan grande. Frigga supo entonces que si Loki y Sigyn huían, Njord y su familia los ayudarían a esconderse, que el abuelo de Sigyn aceptaría es destino elegido por su nieta con los brazos abiertos.

Como había hecho durante semanas, pensó en como las cosas podrían haber sido si ella y Odin hubieran hecho las cosas de diferente manera.

Si hubieran visto a tiempo el resentimiento de Loki, ahora su hijo no estaría en esta celda. Thor no estaría hundido en la miseria y su familia seguiría siendo una familia.

Si Odin, como prometió, hubiera tratado a la familia de Njord con el decoro que merecían, ahora Sigyn y Loki podrían estar ya casados, felices. Juntos hubieran acabado con años de odio mutuo entre los aesir y los vanir. Njord y Odin hubieran unido sus casas y tal vez, en el futuro, una estirpe común hubiera unido ambos reinos bajo una misma corona. Tres reinos, pensó recordando el origen de su hijo menor.

Si Sigyn hubiera conocido a Loki antes, tal vez su hijo no se hubiera sentido tan infeliz, hubiera olvidado su resentimiento para con su hermano y su padre.

Pensar en como las cosas podrían haber sido le daban ganas de llorar.

Frigga meneo la cabeza y miro a su hijo – No hagas ninguna tontería. Salir de aquí solo va a conseguir que os maten. - Loki soltó una risa y su sonrisa se amplio, sus rasgos deformándose.

-Solo si nos capturaran, y tu y yo sabemos que eso no ocurriría.

-Por favor – rogó Frigga – Déjame que arregle esto con tu padre. Déjame que hable con él, no la obligara a casarse con nadie que ella no quiera si yo se lo pido.

-¿Y eso de que serviría? - pregunto Loki - ¡Yo seguiré aquí encerrado y él jamas permitirá que estemos juntos!

-¡Ganamos tiempo, Loki! - exclamo Frigga – Tiempo para que tu padre reconsidere su postura contigo. Tal vez algún día te permita salir de esta cárcel.

-Sigue estando el problema de que ella es vanir y yo... no – murmuro él.

-Cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegue, cariño – la voz de Frigga era dulce, intentando calmar a su hijo.

-Es más rápido a mi manera – sonrió Loki.

-Piensa en Sigyn – le alentó ella – Ella quiere a sus hermanas, a sus abuelos... Si la sacas de Asgard a las malas nunca podrá volver a verles. Tu la quieres... no puedes hacerle eso, Loki.

-¡Me importan una mierda Njord y su familia! - grito Loki.

-¡Pero a Sigyn si le importan! - Frigga se acerco de nuevo a Loki, esperando hacerle entender. - ¡No puedes hacerle eso, Loki!

Loki la miro, apretando los labios, la mandíbula tensa. La reina espero, paciente, a que él entendiera. Finalmente, Loki asintió y miro a su madre. Frigga le sonrió y asintió, esperando que esa conversación hubiera servido para ayudar a Loki a tranquilizarse, a ver que huir no era la solución más sencilla. El joven se dejo caer en uno de los sillones y se froto los ojos.

-Es solo que... - murmuro.

-No quieres perderla – sonrió Frigga. Loki se paso la mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás.

-Es lo único bueno que tengo, madre.

Frigga desvió la mirada y sonrió.

-No vas a perderla, Loki. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Loki acaricio el pelo de Sigyn con la mano, disfrutando de el peso de su cabeza en su pecho y respirando su aroma a jazmín y vainilla.

-Si tu madre dice que lo arreglara, lo hará – murmuro Sigyn dibujando círculos con el dedo sobre el corazón de Loki. - Tenemos que confiar en ella, ahora mismo es lo único que podemos hacer.

-No tendríamos que confiar en ella si estuviera fuera de esta celda – murmuro Loki. Sigyn sonrió.

-Si todo falla, te seguiré hasta el último rincón de los Nueve Reinos.

-No me fio de Frigga.

-¡Es tu madre! - exclamo Sigyn.

-Si, y fue ella la que te mando a esta celda, ¿recuerdas? - bromeo Loki - ¿Como quieres que me fie?

-Oh, lo siento, si tan horrible soy para ti, tal vez debería irme y no volver – dijo Sigyn haciendo ademan de levantarse de la cama donde ella y Loki estaban tumbados. Los brazos de Loki se enroscaron a su alrededor y la apretaron contra su pecho. Sigyn rio y Loki no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿A donde te crees que vas? - pregunto haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Estate quieto! - rio Sigyn.

-Nunca.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, revolcándose por el colchón, hasta que por fin Sigyn consiguió sentarse sobre él y atraparle las manos, apretándolas contra el colchón.

-Sabes que te he dejado ganar, ¿no? - comento Loki.

-Voy a aprovecharme igual – dijo Sigyn sonriendole – El juego justo para los incrédulos, yo juego sucio.

Loki sonrió, y liberando sus manos se recostó sobre sus codos mirándola.

-Me gusta el juego sucio.

-Tu inventaste las reglas del juego sucio.

-De nada.

Sigyn le sonrió y con cuidado le acaricio el pelo.

-Mañana salgo de viaje.

Loki se dejo caer de nuevo de espaldas contra la cama - ¿A donde?

-No saldré de la ciudad, solo voy a casa de mi abuelo, a pasar unos días – explico la pelirroja – Syn viene de visita.

-Tu hermana Syn es... ¿la valquiria? - pregunto Loki.

Sigyn asintió – Hace meses que no la vemos – sonrió.

Loki la agarro por los hombros y la empujo hasta que Sigyn estaba de nuevo tumbada sobre él.

-Espero que lo pases lo mejor posible, entonces.

-Va a estar mi madre... no nos hagamos ilusiones – dijo Sigyn con una mueca.

Loki rio y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

Sigyn cerro los ojos, suspiro.

Con esas palabras ya se sentía mejor.

* * *

**Ay, que tiernos son *_* Me encanta escribir de vez en cuando a Loki más dulce (aunque es tan OOC que me vuelve loca). Esta vez Sigyn ha aparecido nada y menos, pero oye, compenso con Frigga ;) **

**Espero que os haya gustado la 'pelea' entre Frigga y Loki y la relación entre madre e hijo. Frigga de verdad que no se esperaba el rollo entre Loki y Sigyn, pero desde luego tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo. Pero bueno, bien esta lo que bien acaba, ¿no? Y si estos dos son felices porque iba a meterse mama Frigga de por medio ;) **

**Arih: *en voz de Anna de Frozen preguntando 'Do you wanna build a snowman?'* ¿te gusta el final?**

**En próximos capítulos, más de la familia de Sigyn. Vais a flipar con esta troupé xD**

**EDIT: Me comentaron algunas personas lo de algunas faltas de ortografía. Ya decía yo que hacia mucho que nadie me decía nada, me extrañaba que el portátil se estuviera portando tan bien últimamente ¬¬**

**Otra cosita, me han dicho también que la canción de Sophie Ellis-Bextor que he puesto arriba no esta en YouTube. Pero si vais a mi perfil hay un link a mi sección del fanfic en Tumblr. Allí esta colgada la canción y hay cositas sobre el fic (fan art, fotos) que os pueden interesar =)**

**Review! **


	16. Capítulo 14: Familia

**Capítulo centrado en Sigyn y su familia. Para las Loki lovers, se le menciona varias veces ;)**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis! **

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Hnossa, Syn, Sigyn, Nanna, Lofn, Var & Snotra**

_¿Quieres construir un muñeco de nieve? Venga, vamos a jugar. [...]¿Quieres construir un muñeco de nieve? ¿O montar en bici por los pasillos? […] Estoy aquí para ti […], solo nos tenemos entre nosotras, solo tu y yo […] ¿Quieres construir un muñeco de nieve?_

_Frozen - Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?_

_El cielo sera azul, y vosotros estaréis ahí, también. _

_Frozen – In Summer _

_Creo, creo, creo, creo, creo, creo, creo, creo, creo, creo, creo, creo en el amor, amor, amor, amor, amor. Cuando no veas el bosque por los arboles sigue a tus sueños, busca a tus amigos su ayuda es amor, amor, amor, amor. _

_Lily Collins – I Believe (In Love) (Evil Queen Mix)_

-¡Por fin en casa! - de un salto, Sigyn salio de su carruaje y respiro hondo, disfrutando del aroma del jardín de sus abuelos. Habían traído las plantas más exóticas de Vanaheim con ellos cuando se vieron obligados a trasladarse al Reino Dorado, y con los años Njord y Skadi habían transformado su hogar en un pequeño paraíso verde que poco tenia que ver con el resto de Asgard. Sigyn cerro los ojos y se concentro en intentar oír el ruido del mar a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

El castillo de su abuelo se alzaba frente a ella, recortando la silueta de la montaña. Al contrario que el palacio de Odin, el de los vanir era pequeño, y se extendía a lo largo en vez de a lo alto, cubierto en enredaderas y flores.

-¡Sigyn! - la pelirroja abrió los brazos y una chica joven se tiro contra ella. - ¡Hola, hola, hola, hola! - Sigyn apretó a su hermana contra ella y la abrazo con fuerza. La joven hizo un ruido estrangulado y Sigyn rio.

-¡Tienes el pelo más largo, Var! - Sigyn acaricio la melena pelirroja de su hermana y sonrió. Var se encogió de hombros.

-Nanna se encarga de él. Yo quería cortarlo pero Hnossa no me dejo.

Sigyn rio y paso un brazo por los hombros de su hermana, caminando juntas hasta la casa.

-¿Esta la abuela aquí? - pregunto.

-Salio esta mañana, pero debería volver para la comida – explico Var – ¡Eres la primera en llegar! Hnossa y Snotra todavía no han llegado.

-¿Syn esta ya aquí? - Sigyn se moría de ganas de ver a su hermana mayor.

-Se fue con la abuela – rio Var – Con sus espadas y sus armaduras. ¡Ya veras cuando llegue Hnossa! Se va a poner hecha una fiera.

-Perdona, ¿cuando no esta Hnossa hecha una fiera? - Sigyn levanto las cejas y su hermana rio. -Te he traído unos libros.

-¡¿Si?! - exclamo Var, emocionada - ¡Gracias!

-Cuando deshaga las maletas te los doy, ¿vale?

-¡Si! - Var la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella - ¡Ven! Nanna quería hablar contigo.

Var la empujo y echo a correr. Sigyn rio y la siguió, aguantándose la falda con la mano, intentando no tropezar. Después de unos minutos corriendo, las dos hermanas entraron por fin en la estancia principal del palacio. Sigyn cerro los ojos y respiro hondo: esa era su casa. Olía a las flores de Nanna y a la colonia de Lofn, a las conchas de su abuelo y a los libros de Var. A las pieles de su abuela.

-¡Nanna! - grito Var - ¡Sigyn esta en casa!

Se oyeron unos pasos ligeros y Nanna asomo la cabeza por una de las puertas de la estancia. Sonrió y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana. Sigyn no pudo más que maravillarse por el cambio físico de su hermana. No hacia tanto que no la veía, pero en unos pocos meses Nanna había crecido considerablemente en altura y era ya casi más alta que ella.

-¡Te hemos echado muchísimo de menos! - Nanna le apretó las manos con cariño y pego unos saltitos. - Var, llama al abuelo. - Var asintió y se marcho a paso rápido. Sigyn estudio el rostro de su hermana.

-Cada día te pareces más a Hnossa – bromeo. Nanna hizo una mueca y las dos rieron.

-Tu cada día te pareces más a la abuela – dijo Nanna. Sigyn sonrió y asintió. Era algo que siempre le habían dicho, lo mucho que se parecía a su abuela.

-Var cada día esta más pelirroja.

-Y ya veras a Lofn – rio Nanna. - Es igualita, igualita que tu.

-Los genes de Skadi son fuertes – asintió Sigyn. - ¿Como llevas ser la mayor ahora? - pregunto.

Nanna se encogió de hombros – Ahora que solo somos Lofn, Var y yo las cosas están muy tranquilas. Pero creo que Hnossa no se fía de mi porque viene cada dos semanas a supervisarnos – rio. Sigyn meneo la cabeza y las dos rieron juntas. Recordaba los días en que las siete vivían juntas. Había sido un milagro que Hnossa no hubiera muerto de un ataque

-Nunca se lo pusimos fácil, ¿eh? - Nanna torció la boca aguantando la risa.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando Var se callo de un acantilado cuando fuimos a la playa con el abuelo?

-Creo que todavía no se ha recuperado de ese día – rio Sigyn.

-¡SIGYN! - La voz de su abuelo chocó en sus oídos como un trueno y Sigyn sonrió.

Njord siempre había sido un hombre grande, pero con la edad parecía cada vez más enorme. Olía a mar, y a humedad, y a Sigyn le encantaba. De un par de zancadas, Njord estaba junto a su nieta y Sigyn se encontró entre los brazos de su abuelo. El vanir la estrecho y la levanto del suelo, dándole vueltas por la habitación.

-¡Abuelo, no puedo respirar! - la risa de Njord fue como una ola golpeando la costa.

-¡Mis pequeñas están en casa! - grito Njord atrayendo a las otras dos chicas hacia él y las abrazo a las tres. Agarro el brazo de Sigyn y la observo detenidamente - ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Estas contenta? ¿Comes bien en esa monstruosidad dorada que llaman palacio?

Sigyn sonrió y se mordió el labio – Ya sabes que si, abuelo, ¡os escribo todas la semanas!

-Temía que se te pegaran las mentiras de esa familia – Njord hizo un gesto con la mano y las chicas lo imitaron. Primera norma de la Casa de Njord: nosotros no hablamos de _ellos_. - ¿Te ha dado Nanna la carta de tu tío? - pregunto. Nanna soltó un quejido y se llevo la mano a la boca.

-¡La tengo aquí, la tengo aquí! - exclamo buscando entre los papeles de uno de los escritorios.

-Menos mal que tengo a tu abuela y a Lofn aquí conmigo – le susurro Njord a Sigyn – La pobre lo intenta, pero tiene la cabeza en las nubes. ¡Pobre del desdichado que se case con ella!

-¡Aquí esta! - exclamo Nanna agitando un sobre con la mano - ¡Para ti!

-¡El tío Frey nos ha escrito a todas! - explico Var. En ese momento uno de los criados llamo a la puerta, preguntando donde debían situar el equipaje de Sigyn. Nanna se adelanto y salio por la puerta con él. Njord le hizo un gesto y Var la siguió.

-¿Has visto ya a tu hermana? - pregunto.

-¿A cual de todas? - rio Sigyn.

-Lofn. - Sigyn negó con la cabeza.

-Esta niña... - suspiro Njord. - La carta es de antes de que el Observatorio se destruyera por cierto – explico – No tenemos noticias de tu tío. No he querido decirle nada a las otras, no quiero preocuparlas.

-Yo si tengo – murmuro Sigyn. - Heimdall dice que él y Gerda están bien. - Njord torció el gesto.

-No me fio de él.

-Heimdall es vanir como nosotros, abuelo. ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

-Ningún vanir que se precie trabajar con esa familia de buen grado, Sigyn. Nunca lo olvides.

-Yo trabajo para esa familia – le recordó ella.

-No porque quieras.

Sigyn se mordio el labio y pensó en Loki. No le dijo a su abuelo que desde que se pasaba las noches con el príncipe su estancia en el palacio de Odin se había vuelto mucho más agradable. Había pensado mucho en como iba a contarle a su familia que se había enamorado del hijo menor de Odin, y seguía sin saber como contárselo. Esperaba que si les explicaba, por encima, los motivos de que Loki estuviera en prisión (o al menos los motivos que ella sabia de porque estaba en prisión), sus abuelos fueran más comprensivos.

Afuera se oyeron ruidos de caballos y Njord se puso en marcha.

-Esas serán tu abuela y Syn. Quédate aquí y lee la carta tranquila, yo las ayudare con lo que hayan matado esta vez.

Sigyn asintió y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la estancia. Había echado de menos el ambiente cálido de la casa de sus abuelos. En el palacio de Odin todo era grande, espacioso e impersonal. El palacio de su abuelo era todo lo contrario. Los suelos estaban cubiertos de las pieles que su abuela había conseguido y las paredes estaban cubiertas de decoración vanir, con azulejos azules cubriendo las paredes hasta media altura. Nanna se había encargado de que todas las estancias tuvieran plantas y Sigyn sonrió al observar los libros amontonados sobre las mesas. La luz de las ventanas era ligeramente azulada y Sigyn se pregunto cuando habían cambiado los cristales.

-Los cristales son cosa mía – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sigyn se levanto y sonrió a su hermana. Alta y esbelta, con la piel blanquisima y el pelo rojo pulcramente recogido en una trenza, Sigyn se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían ella y Lofn. Sigyn se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-¿Como estas?

-Estresada – contesto su hermana – Nanna no es especialmente útil y he sido yo la que ha organizado todo para vuestra visita.

-Siento decirte entonces que Nanna se esta haciendo cargo de mi equipaje – murmuro Sigyn con una mueca. Lofn gruño y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Sigyn, fingiendo llorar. - Ea, ea – la consoló Sigyn. Lofn enderezo la cabeza e hizo una mueca, volviéndose para irse.

-Ahora vuelvo.

-Da igual, luego lo arreglaremos – dijo Sigyn arrastradola con ella al sofá. Lofn se dejo caer y se tapo la cara con la mano.

-¿Qué tal en palacio? - pregunto Lofn sin quitarse la mano de la cara. Sigyn se encogió de hombros.

-Como siempre, supongo.

Lofn entreabrió la mano y la miro de reojo.

-A mi no puedes engañarme – murmuro – A los demás si, a mi no. ¿Qué pasa?

Sigyn se mordio el labio – No te lo puedo contar.

Lofn la miro y asintió. Sigyn le sonrió y agradeció a todos los dioses que Lofn fuera la más espabilada de todas sus hermanas.

-Siempre has sido mi hermana favorita – le dijo dándole un pellizco cariñoso.

-Mentirosa – rio Lofn – Tu hermana favorita es Syn.

-Pero después de Syn a ti te quiero más. Es que Syn me protegía de Hnossa – murmuro de forma dramática Sigyn.

-¡Puff, ya veras cuando la veas! - exclamo Lofn – A Hnossa le va a dar un ataque.

-¿A quien le va a dar un ataque?

Sigyn se levanto y se echo a los brazos de Syn. Supo entonces porque a Hnossa iba a darle un ataque. Su hermana mayor siempre había sido la más femenina de todas las hermanas y Syn no era especialmente delicada. Cuando la abrazo noto como sus brazos habían aumentado de tamaño y como ella en general, había aumentado de tamaño. De carácter, Syn siempre había sido la más parecida a Skadi, aunque hubieran sido Lofn, Var y ella las que habían heredado su aspecto físico. Desde pequeña había disfrutado viajando con su abuela a las montañas a cazar, no le importaba ensuciarse de barro los vestidos y desde que tenia uso de razón había dejado claro que su vida era la batalla.

-¿Como estas hermanita? - pregunto Syn revolviendole el pelo a Sigyn.

-No me puedo quejar. ¿Qué tal la caza?

-Esta noche cenaremos venado – dijo Syn con una sonrisa orgullosa. - También hemos cazado conejos para Lofn. Tienen una piel blanca como la nieve recién caída.

-¡Bien! - Lofn hizo un gesto de victoria.

-¿Y la abuela? - pregunto Sigyn.

-Aquí me tienes, cielo – Skadi entro en la sala con Var y Nanna tras ella.

Skadi siempre había sido majestuosa, pensó Sigyn. Siempre dominaba la estancia donde estuviera, daba igual cuanta gente hubiera con ella, y Sigyn creía que era por la altura. Cuando Njord se caso con ella, antes de la guerra, todo Asgard se había sentido ultrajado. Porque, ¿quien se casa con un gigante de hielo? Pero a le daba igual lo que la gente dijera, y cuando toda la familia se traslado a Asgard, Skadi siempre había caminado junto a su marido con la cabeza bien alta. Hnossa siempre les había contado historia sobre como toda la corte de Odin se había quedado muda al ver la piel azul, los ojos rojos y las marcas de Skadi.

-Se preguntaban porque Njord no escondía el aspecto de su esposa - les contaba Hnossa a las más pequeñas, mirándolas y disfrutando de las caras de asombro de sus hermanas – Pero a Skadi le daba igual todo.

-¡Pero que dices, niña! - exclamaba siempre su abuela – Si tu solo eras un bebe y Syn eran una recién nacida cuando eso paso.

-¡Pero me acuerdo! - protestaba Hnossa.

-¡La abuela ha traído setas! - exclamo Var agarrándose del brazo de la gigante.

-¡Me voy a la cocina a supervisar la cena! - anuncio Nanna. La cara de Lofn se convirtió en la misma expresión del horror y Skadi trago saliva.

-Corre – murmuro Var haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Nanna. Lofn asintió y salio corriendo tras su hermana.

-Pero, ¿tal malo es? - pregunto Sigyn a Syn.

-Yo llevo aquí desde ayer – murmuro – Y esta mañana nos sirvieron para desayunar trozos de fruta con salsa picante. La criada dijo que había sido sugerencia de Nanna.

-Ah – Sigyn asintió lentamente. Decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

-¡Maravilloso! Estoy aprendiendo tantas cosas... ¡Tal vez me envíen a Alfheim cuando arreglen el Observatorio – le contó Syn.

Por primera vez, Sigyn se sorprendió no sintiendo envidia de Syn. Cuando le anunciaron que se trasladaría al palacio de Odin había deseado con todas sus fuerzas haber sido mas diestra con la espada para poder unirse a Syn y convertirse en una valquiria, pero ahora lo daría todo por quedarse para siempre en el palacio. Como cambian las cosas, pensó. Tenia que contarle a Loki que había pensado en convertirse en guerrera. Seguro que se estaría riendo una semana entera a su costa.

-... y nadie para recibirnos, si es que lo sabía.

-¡Yyy ya esta aquí! - gruño Syn. Sigyn le pego un codazo y sonrió. Por fin, entro por la puerta Hnossa. Alta, imposiblemente rubia y con los ojos más azules que hubiera visto Sigyn. Estaba enfadada y se notaba. A su lado, la más joven, Snotra sonreía ignorando las quejas de su hermana.

-No hay nadie en la puerta – dijo Hnossa.

-Nosotras también nos alegramos de verte – contesto Syn.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? - pregunto la hermana mayor señalando el atuendo de Syn.

-He ido a cazar con la abuela – explico Syn mirando su peto de cuero. Hnossa abrió la boca para decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor y se callo. Con una sonrisa, se acerco a Sigyn y la abrazo. Luego beso a Syn en la mejilla, abrazo a Skadi y se dio media vuelta llamando a gritos a Nanna.

-Me alegra ver que la vida de casada no la ha cambiado – rio Skadi, abrazando a Snotra.

-Es el estrés personificado – asintió Sigyn. Snotra se le acerco y la abrazo por la cintura. - Te estas volviendo pelirroja, pequeñaja. - bromeo acariciándole las trenzas.

Snotra asintió sonriendo y le hizo un gesto para que se agachara. Sigyn se doblo hacia adelante y acerco la oreja - ¿Vendrás conmigo a jugar a la playa? Hnossa nunca va a la playa conmigo - Sigyn asintió y sonrió. Snotra se lanzo a sus brazos y la abrazo - ¿Y puedo dormir contigo esta noche? ¿Por favor?

-Claro que si. Y hablare con Hnossa para que vaya a la playa contigo, ¿vale?

-Gracias.

Syn y Sigyn se miraron, sonriendo tristes. Cuando Hnossa se casó, se llevo a Snotra con ella con la excusa de que si la dejaba sola con las demás acabaría medio salvaje e intratable. Pero daba igual cuando quisiera defenderse Hnossa, Syn y Sigyn sabían que su hermana se había llevado a Snotra con ella porque no quería estar sola. Odin la había casado con un de los más ricos comerciantes de Asgard pero Hnossa odiaba a su marido y a su familia y ella y Snotra pasaban la gran parte del año en una de las casas del comerciante a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del mar. Sigyn las había visitado varias veces desde que se traslado con Frigga y había disfrutado de la vista nocturna de la casa de Hnossa. El cielo abierto, los acantilados donde el mar de Asgard se derramaba hacia el espacio...

Skadi dio una palmada. - Bueno, ya vale de abrazos. Todas a preparase para la cena, ahora.

-Si, abuela – corearon las hermanas.

Sigyn cogió de la mano a Snotra y se dirigió a el ala de las habitaciones, con Syn.

-Tenia tantas ganas de volver a casa – murmuro. Syn sonrió.

-Bienvenida, hermana.

* * *

Sigyn se despidió de Snotra y Syn y se preparo para arreglarse. Su baúl estaba a los pies de la cama, así que supuso que Lofn había conseguido arreglar todo el desastre de Nanna. Empezó a desvestirse y dejo el vestido sobre la cama, rebuscando entre su equipaje un vestido para la cena. Saco uno verde y se mordió el labio. Volvió a guardarlo y saco otro de color lila. Miro de nuevo el vestido verde y con un suspiro, lo saco y se lo puso.

Se sentó en la cama y recordó la carta de su tío. La recogió de la cama y la abrió con cuidado, intentando no romper demasiado el sobre.

_Querida Sigyn: _

_¿Como esta mi sobrina favorita? Espero que mejor que yo en Alfheim, los elfos son unas criaturas encantadoras pero nunca entenderé como han conseguido construir un reino con lo distraídos que son. Esta mañana mismo uno de ellos estaba sirviendo a tu tía Gerda cuando se le olvido lo que estaba haciendo y le tiro el te encima. _

_¿Te estas riendo? ¿Si? Bien, porque en realidad no son distraídos. Pero yo si quería distraerte de tus problemas. Cuando me llego la carta de mi padre sobre tu compromiso reconozco que, durante unos segundos, me alegre. Entiéndeme, tal vez al tal Threrit lo destinen a Alfheim y te tendría aquí conmigo. Pero después me llego la carta de mi madre y de tu hermana Hnossa y me arrepentí de si quiera desearlo unos segundos. _

_Te escribo esta carta, sobretodo, para darte fuerzas. Antes que nada, querida Sigyn, eres una princesa. Tal vez no tengamos tierras o derechos, pero no puedes permitir que_ ese y su familia _te hundan por algo tan trivial como un matrimonio. No se merecen tus lágrimas y aunque entiendo lo bochornoso que debe ser para ti, piensa que podría ser peor. Aprovecha tu tiempo con la reina para conseguir cierta influencia sobre ella. Piensa en tus otras hermanas, que aun tienen su futuro por decidir. Tu amistad con Frigga podría suponer un cambio a mejor en sus vidas. Y, ¿quien sabe lo que las Nornas tienen guardado para ti? Tal vez tu matrimonio sea feliz... _

_Que no te vean llorar nunca, Sigyn. Tu eres más fuerte que eso. _

_Espero que al menos tu tiempo entre las paredes del palacio de Odin sean agradables y estés, al menos, haciendo amigas. _

_Tu tío,_

_Frey_

_Pd. Tu tía Gerda te manda recuerdos. Esperamos que Odin nos de permiso para visitar Asgard durante tu boda. Tenemos los dos muchas ganas de veros a todas. Manda un saludo a las chicas de mi parte ¿quieres?_

Sigyn se froto la frente, releyendo la carta de su tío. Rezaba todas las noches por que Frey y Gerda estuvieran a salvo en Alfheim, y que las revueltas no les pusieran en peligro. Su tío era un gran guerrero, pero nadie planea nunca morir. De nuevo pensó en como iba a decirle a su familia que estaba enamorada de Loki. Como explicarles que si las cosas iban muy mal, Loki era capaz de huir con ella lejos de todos y de todo.

Deseo estar en la celda de Loki. Él siempre hacia las cosas más sencillas, más simples, aunque sus palabras fueran complicadas y se empeñara en intentar liarla con su Lengua de Plata. Pensó en como Loki se llevaría bien, probablemente con su familia, en como el barullo y los gritos y el calor de su familia podrían hacerle bien a Loki. Dejo caer la carta sobre los almohadones y se levanto para salir.

"_Ojala estuvieras aquí"_

* * *

Por primera vez en meses, la casa de Njord bullía de energía. Sigyn nunca entendería como Njord había sobrevivido a años y años de compartir una casa con ocho mujeres. En cuanto Hnossa se dio cuenta de que Nanna era inservible en las tareas de la casa, tomo el mando y la casa se lleno de sus gritos (¡No dejes eso ahí! ¡Lofn, quítate esas pieles! ¡Var, es la ultima vez que te lo digo, recoge tus libros! ¡Abuela, por favor, intento poner orden, no dejes tu arco de por medio!), y Sigyn se encontró entre peleas de hermanas como hacia tiempo que no vivía.

-Lofn, deja en paz a tu hermana.

-¡Ha empezado ella! - exclamo Lofn señalando a Nanna.

-¡Me da igual, lo voy a acabar yo! - grito Hnossa, dándose la vuelta. Lofn le saco la lengua y Var se tapo la boca con las manos para no reírse.

Cuando por fin llego la hora de la cena, el cuidado peinado de Hnossa estaba deshecho, y aun así todo seguía por medio. Sigyn abrazo a Hnossa.

-Da igual, solo son un par de trastos de por medio.

-Me vais a matar entre todas – dijo Hnossa con un hilo de voz – Ya estoy medio afónica y no llevo aquí ni un día.

-¡A la mesa! - llamo Nanna.

Se sentaron todos, mientras los criados de Njord servían el venado asado. En un huracán de manos, el pan voló y se repartió vino entre los comensales. Las risas de Snotra eran contagiosas y en pocos minutos todas las hermanas estaban contando bromas entre ellas y hasta Hnossa se relajo (aunque Sigyn pensó que tal vez eso fue por lo cuatro vasos de vino que se tomo de una sentada).

Lofn empezó a contar una historia sobre Nanna, ante el bochorno de la rubia y entre las risas de sus hermanas cuando una voz interrumpió el relato.

-¿No os han enseñado que es de mala educación no esperar a todo el mundo antes de empezar a comer?

La sonrisa de Sigyn se congelo y la pelirroja noto como Snotra a su lado se encogía. Lofn y Nanna se cogieron de las manos y Syn miro de reojo a sus abuelos. Var trago saliva y se mordio el labio. Hnossa, sentada frente a Sigyn y de espaldas a la puerta se tenso visiblemente y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

En el marco de la puerta, la mujer más hermosa que Sigyn hubiera visto en su vida sonreía, esperando. El pelo rubio le caía en cascada por la espalda, pasandole la cadera, la piel tersa casi brillaba y su vestido dejaba claro que debajo de la tela había un cuerpo hermoso.

Njord se levanto y miro a la recién llegada.

-Freya.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Suprise, motherfuckers! **

**Bueno, acabáis de conocer a parte de la familia de Sigyn. En los mitos no sabemos quien es la familia de Sigyn, más allá de Loki y los niños, pero en Marvel su familia es MUY extensa. Técnicamente, Frey y Freya son hijos de Gea (que también es la madre de Thor, de echo técnicamente en el comic verse Thor es el tío de Sigyn, lol), pero en honor a la imagen hogareña que quiero dar de los vanir (más cercanos entre ellos, más familia que Odin y los demás) en esta historia voy a decir que su madre es Skadi. Que, por cierto, es una gigante de verdad en los mitos y en Marvel! Pero como esto es MUC, y supuestamente aquí todo el mundo en Asgard odia a los gigantes de hielo voy a poner que en Vanaheim son un poco más laxos en todo el tema racial. Loki estará contento ;) Y si os preguntáis porque Sigyn and co. no son azules pensad que Njord es vanir y sus padres (si, padres) no son gigantes de hielo... **

**El castillo de Njord también es radicalmente distinto al de Odin, para marcar aún más las diferencias entre las dos familias. Y ya veis que Odin ni se nombra. No les culpo la verdad... **

**Ya veis que las hermanas de Sigyn son muy diferentes entre si, aunque hayan salido relativamente poco. Pobre Hnossa! Pero en el siguiente capítulo veréis porque es una mandona. **

**La música que he elegido la escogí para que diera una sensación de familia feliz y unida. Por eso es tan ¿quieres jugar conmigo, te vienes a pasear? y al mismo tiempo es 'Amor, amor, amor! En el fondo nos queremos todas!'. Son un amor estas niñas. **

**En fin, espero que os guste el cap y os haya gustado la familia de Sigyn. **

**Review!**


	17. Capítulo 15: Freya

**Primero, primerísimo de todo, ¡LO SIENTO! Se que llevo casi dos semanas sin actualizar, lo siento mucho T_T Pero bueno, ¡ya he vuelto! **

**Este capítulo es la continuación del anterior, esta vez más centrado en Freya que en las hermanas de Sigyn. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis echo 'follow/fav' a la historia en estos días ^_^ **

**Y sin más, ¡al turrón!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Freya**

_Odio todo sobre ti._

_Three Days Grace – I Hate Everything About You_

_Querida hermana, aún crees en el amor, me pregunto_

_Avicii - Hey, Brother_

Njord se levanto y miro a la recién llegada.

-Freya.

La mujer rubia sonrío y agitó la melena.

-¿Qué tal? ¡Hacia tanto que no nos veíamos! - Freya se acerco a la mesa y uno de los criados se adelanto para ofrecerle una silla. Sigyn observo su cara de adoración y sintió nauseas.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa? - Hnossa apretó los dientes y Syn le apretó el brazo, sujetándola.

-¿Decías querida? - pregunto Freya a su hija mayor, con una sonrisa.

Sigyn siempre había odiado la sonrisa de su madre. No porque fuera fea (Freya no tenia nada feo en su cuerpo), sino porque era una sonrisa falsa. Una sonrisa condescendiente. Una sonría que decía al mismo tiempo que no importabas y que eras un estorbo para Freya. Esa era la sonrisa que Freya le estaba dedicando a su hermana, pensó Sigyn. Y la odiaba.

-No te esperábamos aquí, Freya – interrumpió Skadi con voz seca.

-Oh, pero me llegaron noticias de que mi segunda hija estaba en la ciudad, tomándose un descanso de ese entrenamiento para marimachos al que se había metido y pensé, ¿por qué no visitar a mis queridas hijitas? ¡Como habéis crecido todas! - Freya miro a Snotra y sonrió. La pequeña se encogió aun mas y agarro a Sigyn de la mano. En uno de los extremos de la mesa, Lofn apretó la mandíbula y Skadi miro a su hija fijamente. De un salto, Nanna se puso en pie y dio una palmada.

-¡Lo siento, mamá! - exclamo con una voz falsamente alegre – Yo, Lofn y las demás nos íbamos ya a descansar. A sido un día muy largo y nos hace falta una buena noche de sueño.

Lofn se levanto junto a su hermana e hizo una seña a las más jóvenes para que se levantaran. Var y Snotra se apresuraron a levantarse y acercarse a sus hermanas mayores, evitando acercarse al respaldo de la silla de su madre. Snotra le dio un beso a su abuela y la gigante de hielo le sonrió, apretándole el brazo con cariño. Nanna les apresuro a que salieran de la sala y dirigió una mirada a Sigyn antes de salir ella misma por la puerta. Daba igual lo que su abuelo o sus hermanas dijeran de ella, Nanna se había comportado como una verdadera princesa en ese momento, pensó Sigyn.

-¿Y se van a la cama sin comer? - pregunto Freya – Oh, bueno, supongo que no pasa nada...

-No finjas que te importa – dijo Hnossa, sin mirar a su madre, jugando con la comida de su plato.

Freya la miro, estudiando su cara y su pelo – A ti tampoco te vendría mal saltarte la cena de vez en cuando, Hnossa, es muy pronto para que empieces a ganar peso, ¡te casaste hace solo un año!

-¡Freya! - exclamo Njord, mirando a su hija.

-Da igual – murmuro Hnossa. Syn cerro los ojos y se froto la cara.

Sigyn apretó los puños bajo la mesa, sintiendo la furia hervir en su interior. No entendía porque su hermana, la que las había criado a todas prácticamente, la 'sargento al mando', como la llamaba Syn cuando eran más jóvenes, Hnossa, la mujer más fuerte que conocía, una digna nieta de su abuela, se amedrentaba y se acobardaba delante de Freya.

-¡Déjala en paz! - Syn lo había intentado, Sigyn lo sabia, pero no había podido aguantarse. Daba igual lo mucho que Hnossa le fastidiara, o lo poco en común que tuvieran, en el fondo Syn adoraba a su hermana.

Freya dirigió entonces su mirada hacia Syn, y sonrió - ¡Estas enorme querida! - exclamo – Brunilda estará encantada... Es cosa buena que a las valquirias no os permitan casaros, ¿qué hombre querría estar con alguien más grande que él?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así? - grito Skadi pegando un puñetazo en la mesa.

-Y ya se de donde ha sacado esa tontería de ser guerrera Syn – murmuro Freya dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Llevas sin ver a tus hijas meses, ya casi un año – dijo Njord en voz baja, frotándose los ojos - ¿Por qué no puedes hacer un esfuerzo y, por una vez, ser amable con tu maldita familia?

Freya abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida - ¡Pero si lo digo por su bien! Nadie sabe mejor que yo lo que quieren los hombres.

-Si, nos han llegado noticias – escupió Skadi. Sigyn cerro los ojos y suspiro. Todos sabían lo que hacía Freya por las esquinas. Todos sabían quien había sido su ultima conquista y a quien le tenia Freya echado el ojo. Sigyn no se extrañaría si Freya hubiera encontrado la manera de meterse en la cama del mismo Odin, pero prefirió no pensarlo. Solo se le ocurría una palabra para describir a su madre, y no le gustaba nada tener que usarla. Freya miro entonces a Sigyn.

-Tan bonita, con tu piel blanca y el pelo tan rojo – murmuro su madre. Sigyn trago saliva y rezo en silencio para que lo que su madre tuviera que decirle no fuera demasiado cruel. - Te casas me han dicho.

-En unos meses, si – murmuro Sigyn. _'Si Frigga no consigue cambiar eso'_, pensó.

-Con un guardia – se burlo Freya - ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de vosotras! - rio.

-¡Déjalas en paz, a las dos! - grito Syn, levantándose – No te has preocupado por nosotras nunca, lo menos que podrías hacer es no torturarlas y burlarte de ellas por cosas como estas. ¿Por qué? - la voz de Syn tembló - ¿Por qué tienes que ser así de cruel con nosotras? ¿Qué te hemos hecho a ti?

-Siéntate, ahora – ordeno Freya.

-¡Tu a mi no me dices lo que tengo que hacer! - grito Syn - ¡Tu no eres mi madre!

-Ese pelo rubio y esa nariz me dicen lo contrario – rio Freya. Syn apretó la mandíbula.

-Eso no es ser madre – murmuro Hnossa.

-¿Decías, querida? - pregunto Freya con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es ser madre – repitió Hnossa – Ser madre es estar con tus hijas y llevarlas a jugar, es apartarle el pelo de la cara cuando están enfermas, sudando y acostadas en la cama, es contarles historias – la voz de Hnossa fue aumentando de volumen - ¡Ser madre es no ser cruel y burlarte de tus hijas después de no verlas durante un año! ¡Ser madre no es abrirte de piernas, parir y después abandonar a tus hijas para que las críen otros! ¡Skadi es nuestra madre, no tu!

-Tu eres mi madre – murmuro Sigyn, mirando a su hermana. Hnossa la miro, con los ojos rojos y la boca ligeramente abierta, soltó un quejido y se echo a llorar. Sigyn se levanto de su silla y corrió al lado de su hermana, abrazándola.

-Estarás contenta – dijo Skadi a su hija. - Llevas sin verlas un año, y en menos de media hora ya las has dejado hechas polvo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Freya? - pregunto Njord - ¿Qué te han hecho tus hijas para que las trates así?

-Creo que sera mejor que te vayas – dijo Syn, sin mirar a su madre.

Freya les miro a todos fijamente, los hermosos labios deformados en una mueca.

-Ya veo lo mucho que me queréis en esta casa – dijo Freya, la sonrisa volviendo a su cara. Arrojando la servilleta contra la mesa, se levanto con gracia y acerco a Syn. La valquiria levanto los brazos para evitar que se acercara más a ella y Freya rio. Apartando los brazos de su hija la abrazo. Sigyn no pudo dejar de observar que, como su sonrisa, los abrazos de Freya no eran sincero. Syn hizo una mueca de asco y aparto a su madre de un empujón. Skadi la agarro del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya se va, tranquila – murmuro.

-No tendría que haber venido – de un tirón, Syn se soltó de su abuela y se marcho hecha una furia de la habitación.

-Que genio – Freya hizo un mohín con los labios y sonrió. Sigyn la miro, con odio, deseando que su madre se desvaneciera en una nube de humo. Freya la miro y sonrió. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo Sigyn?

Hnossa levanto la cabeza, las lagrimas corriendole por las mejillas y apretó a Sigyn contra ella.

-¿Para qué? - pregunto Hnossa, secándose las lagrimas.

-Es mi hija y se va a casar, quiero darle algunos consejos – contesto Freya. Sigyn se soltó con cuidado del abrazo de Hnossa y miro a su madre.

-Detrás de ti – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano señalando la puerta. Freya sonrió y salio de la sala.

-No vayas, por favor – murmuro Hnossa, agarrando a Sigyn del brazo.

Sigyn sonrió a su hermana – No me va a pasar nada – la tranquilizo – No te preocupes – con cuidado seco las lagrimas de su hermana y sonrió. Skadi se acerco a Hnossa y la rubia se desplomo en los brazos de su abuela. La gigante de hielo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Sigyn salio de la sala. Busco a su madre con la mirada y la encontró junto a una de las ventanas, mirando al exterior.

-Aquí me tienes – dijo Sigyn a su madre.

-A mi no puedes engañarme – dijo Freya, girándose a mirar a su hija.

-¿Perdona?

-Se que tienes a alguien – dijo Freya – Te lo noto. Es algo que no puedes esconder.

La mente de Sigyn voló hacia la prisión, y la cara de Loki sonriendo se materializo en su cabeza.

-No es el guardia – afirmo Freya. - No aguantas al guardia.

-¿Y tu que sabes? - pregunto Sigyn, defensiva.

-Por mucho que tu y tus hermanas os empeñéis en que no me importáis, siempre tengo el oído abierto a lo que la gente dice de vosotras. Se que odias al guardia, la gente dice que no puedes soportar estar en la misma habitación que él. Pero estas radiante, y eso solo puede ser dos cosas. O estas embarazada – Sigyn soltó un resoplido y Freya sonrió – o estas enamorada. Y creo que se de quien.

Sigyn se sintió palidecer ante las palabras de su madre.

-Oh, ¿y quien es? - pregunto Sigyn, intentando controlar su miedo.

Freya sonrió – Cierto moreno con ojos verdes.

Sigyn se llevo la mano a la boca y se apoyo contra la pared.

-¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto en un susurro.

-A mi si me gustan los guardias – rio Freya. - Vas a acabar muerta, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sigyn se mordió el labio y noto como el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Loki – murmuro Freya.

-No puedes contárselo a nadie – le rogó Sigyn, notando como se le escapaban las lagrimas.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Claro que no voy a contárselo a nadie! No quiero verte encerrada o algo peor. ¿Como se te a ocurrido, Sigyn? ¿Sabes lo que nos pasara a todos si Odin se entera de lo que estas haciendo?

-Yo... simplemente, ocurrió y yo...

Freya levanto la mano y negó con la cabeza – Nadie sabe mejor que yo que las cosas, simplemente, ocurren. No soy tampoco de las que reniegan del amor, de cualquier tipo. Pero por tu propio bien sera mejor que acabes con esto. ¿Como conseguiste entrar en la prisión, a todo esto?

-No puedo dejarlo – murmuro Sigyn – Esto empezó porque Frigga me lo pidió...

-Uo, uo, ¡espera! - la corto Freya - ¿Frigga?

-Si, ella me pidió que visitara a Loki en prisión.

-Osea, que ella lo sabe.

-Si – confirmo Sigyn.

Freya asintió y se mordió el labio. Miro a su hija y por un segundo Sigyn creyó ver algo parecido a la compasión en los ojos de su madre. Freya dudo un segundo y finalmente abrazo a Sigyn. Algo dentro de la pelirroja se rompió y se echo a llorar. Abrazo a su madre y Freya le acaricio el pelo.

-Te pareces mucho a tu abuela – murmuro Freya contra su cabeza – Pero esto lo has sacado de mí. Y si te pareces en algo a tu madre – sonrió – no pararas hasta que acabes con Loki, de una manera o de otra.

-Él no es...

-Lo se – murmuro Freya. - No hace falta que lo digas, lo se. Míranos a nosotros. Odin vuelve loco a cualquiera.

Sigyn rio y se aparto de su madre, secándose los ojos.

-Por favor, dime que tu y él no...

-Nunca – sonrió Freya. Sigyn sonrió.

-Buena suerte, Sigyn.

Freya le volvió a sonreír (a Sigyn le pareció que la sonrisa de su madre era sincera, esta vez) y se volvió para marcharse. Sigyn observo la espalda de su madre alejarse y se mordió el labio.

-¡Mamá! - la llamo.

Freya se volvió y la miro con las cejas levantadas.

-Gracias – murmuro Sigyn.

Freya se echo a reír y se marcho, dejando atrás a Sigyn. La joven suspiro y meneo la cabeza.

Esperaba que Freya tuviera razón y se pareciera en algo a ella.

La idea de acabar con Loki (de una manera o de otra, había dicho Freya) era demasiado bonita como pare dejarla ir.

* * *

**Sufro el síndrome de 'Game of Thrones': ni todos los personajes buenos son buenos, ni todos los malos son tan malos. Lo que Freya ha hecho es horrible, y todas tienen motivos para odiarla, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quería que fuera un verdadero monstruo. En realidad la última escena entre Sigyn y Freya iba a ocurrir entre Sigyn y Hnossa, pero la pobre se quedo tan hecha polvo que al final ocurrió así ^_^**

**A ver si adivináis a que guardia se esta beneficiando Freya ;) Frigga no contó con que sus guardias perdieran la cabeza después de un buen polvo, pero no os preocupéis, Freya no es taaaaaaan cabrona como para traicionar a su hija. De hecho, la esta, más bien, previniendo sobre lo que le puede pasar a ella y a todos si la cosa sigue viento en popa con Loki. Que por cierto, vuelve en el próximo cap ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap a todas ^_^**

**Lore: Logyn listo, siguiente Sherlock ;)**

**Review!**


End file.
